Hope and Responsibility
by Starkiller93
Summary: Peter Parker is about to enter his senior year at Midtown High along with new challenges coming his way, both in his personal life and in his life as the Amazing Spider Man. The long awaited follow up to Spider Man: Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I promised you guys and you even demanded it. The follow up to Spider Man: Apocalypse is finally here. This chapter will be establishing where our friendly neighborhood wall crawler has been since we last saw him in the previous story. As for the way I'm telling this story, think of this as a pseudo continuation of the Spectacular Spider Man cartoon but with Supergirl being a very prominent supporting character throughout (as well as a few elements from the Supergirl TV show with a mix of her Pre-New 52 stuff). However, this chapter will introduce three more supporting characters. One character will be from a certain Batman cartoon you may have forgotten about, another you will probably know from Flash lore (or if you watch the Flash TV show), and the third character will be a character DC has forgotten about but we DCAU fans remember him fondly. Keep in mind though, he doesn't have his powers yet. So, let's begin but first...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider Man, Supergirl and all related characters are all owned by Marvel DC, and (To a certain extent) Milestone Comics respectively.**_

 **Manhattan NY**

"COME ON GUYS MOVE IT," one of the masked men say as he and three others leave a bank after robbing it.

They get to their car and immediately drive off. More police cars show up and are in pursuit of the vehicle. One of the crooks, that was in the back passenger seat, emerges from the window with a shotgun and aims it a one of the police cars. The criminal opens fire and blows out the tires of one of the police cruisers, causing it to swerve off course and get in the way of the other cars that were right behind it. Another police car also swerves off course and rear ends another car that was parked on the side of the street. The police car flips into the air and was about to hit a crowd full of people. The civilians see the police car flying towards them and they begin to cover their eyes awaiting their inevitable doom. However, their demise didn't come. They opened their eyes and see the same police car now being suspended in mid-air in what looks to be a giant web. Then, from out of nowhere a red and blue clad figure swings by and is now on pursuit of the vehicle that was responsible of almost hurting those innocent people.

There were cheers from the crowd, "Way to go Spidey. Go get em web head."

Inside the car one of the crooks opened up one of the bags of money and gives a wide grin, "We lost the coppers, there are no super people in sight. It's our lucky day boys."

Suddenly, out of the nowhere, the car door near the crook was ripped open and he was yanked out of the car. "

WHAT THE HELL?" asks one of the thugs in fear.

The car door on the other side begins to rip open and the criminal on the other side of the car was also pulled out of it. Only two thugs remain: The driver and the passenger.

"Shit man," says the crook on the passenger side. "It's Batman isn't it? I thought the guy only operates over in Gotham City."

Suddenly Spider Man lands right in front of them and greets the two remaining crooks, "Hate to disappoint you guys, but I'm not Batman, but trust me, I'm way more fun than he is. So, are you guys gonna pull over or do I have to stop this unauthorized NASCAR tryout myself?"

"GET FUCKED BUG," the criminal on the passenger side answers as he pulls out his gun and shoots at the wall crawler through the windshield.

Spider Man moves to from the windshield to the roof of the car where the crook continues to fire at the ceiling. Spider Man suddenly gets inside the back of the car to which the thug had his gun at the ready. The spider hero webs up his gun before he even got a chance to open fire. The criminal fires anyway and ends up injuring his hand.

"AAAH, SHIT," the thug screams.

"Ouch, maybe that wasn't such a good idea huh?" Spider Man jokingly asks. "Now to put a stop to this little joyride."

From the outside, the car can now be seen swerving left and right until one person was thrown out of one side of the car and another person was thrown out the other. Then the car immediately comes to an instant stop. Spider Man is seen getting out of the car looking at the two unconscious criminals laying on the street ahead of him. Moments later the two crooks are now seen hanging from a light post while Spider Man stands by and watches his handy work.

"Now, what have we learned?" the wall crawler jokingly asks them.

The thugs have their mouths covered in webbing so anything they're saying is muffled. Hordes of squad cars and a black sedan appear behind Spider Man and two women got out of the sedan. One was a woman with short blonde hair and glasses, wearing a brown jacket with a blue shirt underneath, jeans and white sneakers. The other woman was of Asian descent and had her long dark hair in a ponytail. She's wearing a red jacket with a black shirt underneath brown khaki pants and black leather boots. These women were Ellen Yin, a police detective who came from Gotham city and Patty Spivot a forensic scientist from Central City. They moved from their respective cities for their own reasons. Patty wanted to move away from Central City because she didn't like how things were going at the CCPD regarding the new police chief they had, and Yin was simply transferred from GCPD by the request of the current NYPD police captain Jean DeWolfe. Upon working with the NYPD both women have heard of a certain wall crawler patrolling these streets and each of them have their own opinions on him. Yin isn't a huge fan of vigilantes. She wasn't even tolerant of Batman when she used to live in Gotham so she doesn't approve of Spider Man's way of stopping crime. In fact, she doesn't trust him. That and she finds his attitude towards a serious situation to be quite irritating. Patty, on the other hand, is a huge supporter of Spider Man. Central City had a hero of their own in the form of The Flash, and she feels that what the web slinger is doing here in the Big Apple is no different than what the scarlet speedster is doing in his city. She also doesn't mind his humor. The Flash was kind of the same way with his optimistic nature.

One important thing to note about Patty Spivot is that she has been with the NYPD ever since George Stacy was still alive and was the police captain, while Yin didn't show up until shortly after DeWolfe was put in charge. During those earlier times, Patty enjoyed working with Captain Stacy and was happy to know that he too had a positive opinion on Spider Man (Of course, she's also happy that DeWolfe shares those same sentiments, even though it to her some time.). Both of them would have conversations about how beneficial he was to cleaning up the city. Captain Stacy even shared his suspicions with Patty on the fact that web slinger may in fact be a high school kid who's friends with his daughter Gwen. Patty was able to confirm that Stacy's suspicions were correct. One night, on her way to her car after leaving the police station, she noticed the Green Goblin flying by carrying what appears to be a teenage boy with brown hair and she followed them to a warehouse. There she witnessed a battle between Spider Man and the Green Goblin. It was the fight that resulted in the Goblin getting amnesia. She was able to overhear their conversation during the fight and it was through them that she found out that not only Peter Parker was Spider Man but also that Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin. She was able to record the entire fight/conversation on her phone without being seen, and as soon as the fight was over and Spider Man left with Osborn in tow she called Captain Stacy. When the two were able to meet up in private, Patty showed the Captain the video footage. On one hand this was great news because they now know who this Green Goblin character is and they can expose him. The problem, is that it would mean having to risk exposing Spider Man's identity as well, so they both agreed that they had to keep this knowledge to themselves until they were given another opportunity to expose Osborn without exposing Peter as well. After Captain Stacy's death Patty confessed to Peter that she too knew who he was and she promised him that she will keep his secret. As time went on, the two of them became really good friends. If Peter needs help in investigating a certain baddie, or he needs to use lab equipment, he'll go to Patty since he can fully trust her. They also have a bit of a little brother/big sister relationship. Peter can rely on Patty whenever he needs help dealing with his personal problems and there are times where Patty can't help but look at Peter and see a younger version of Barry Allen, an old friend of hers from her CCPD days.

"Well, I see you were able to handle the situation with minimal collateral damage this time," says Yin in a cynical tone.

"Believe me Detective, I try," Spider Man replies.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?" Yin rhetorically asks.

"You know, you think you'd be a tad bit nicer considering I just did your job for you. You're welcome by the way," Spider Man says back in an annoyed tone.

Yin rolls her eyes at his comment and goes to arrest the apprehended criminals leaving the web head and the forensic scientist alone.

"Pay no attention to Yin. She's still mad because DeWolfe chewed her out for trying to arrest you that one time…Well that and we were having coffee until we heard a report about a robbery in progress," Patty says with a smile. "I heard about how you took down the Shocker a couple of weeks ago. Nice job."

The spider hero rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Well, actually, it was Supergirl who did most of the work."

"Ah, the new hero in town," says the forensic scientist. "What's that all about anyway? ANOTHER Superperson? I thought Superman was the last of his kind."

"I thought so too," says Spider Man. "But when Supes invited me over to his Fortress of Solitude and introduced me to her, there she was. Turns out she's his cousin."

"Get out. No way," Patty says in astonishment.

"Yes way. We talked, got to know each other, had to save her from being a slave to Darkseid and now we're…rather close," Spider Man explains, taking a deep breath before saying the last part.

"Wow, wait, you fought Darkseid?"

Spider Man nods, "Well, I didn't really fight the big cheese himself, I actually had to fight Supergirl who was brainwashed…It's a long story."

Now it was Patty's turn to nod then she sports a sly grin, "What do you mean you two are now…rather close?"

The wall crawler looks away flustered.

Patty's sly grin now becomes a wide one, "Aww, that is so sweet. She's very lucky to have someone like you in her life, especially since she must be going through some hard times. You know, like finding out your home planet's been destroyed and being on a new one where you have to start over essentially."

Spider Man nods, "She's been holding up rather well, but deep down I know the pain is still there. I've been down that road way too many times to know what that feels like."

"I bet," says Patty. "Still, I'm happy for the both of you. Did you two already go out on a date yet?"

Spider Man begins to blush more, "Geez, you're starting to sound like my aunt."

Patty chuckles, "Well, I'm definitely gonna sound like her when I ask you this: Shouldn't you be turning in for the night? You have school tomorrow, and you really don't want to be a wreck on your first day."

Spider Man rolls his eyes underneath his mask, "You know why I can't do that."

Now it was Patty's turn to roll her eyes, "Yeah yeah, great power, great responsibility. You know there are other heroes in this city that can help pick up the slack right? Go home kid, I'm pretty sure you won't have to worry about waking up and seeing that the whole city is burned to the ground."

Spider Man sighs, "Oh, okay. Tell DeWolfe I said hi by the way."

With that he leaps into the air, shoots out a web line and swings towards home. Patty looks on with a warm smile on her face.

 _"Glad to see you're okay Peter, even after what happened a few months ago. I know how much Gwen's death must have hurt you,"_ she says in her head.

Unknown to anyone, a small, fly-like robot was perched on a rooftop watching Spider Man swing away. The robot recorded the entire chase on its built in camera, and is now flying back to wherever it came from.

 **Oscorp**

Footage of Spider Man stopping the bank robbers are now shown on a large monitor. Two men are seen watching everything their mini drone has recorded. One man was wearing a simple black business suit with brown hair and brown eyes, and the other, who appears to be a lot younger, is wearing a dark blue business suit with auburn hair and green eyes.

"Did the drone catch everything?" asks the younger man.

The older man nodded, "Yes Mr. Osborn, and it's being stored in the memory banks of our robots as we speak. With all the footage we have on the wall crawler in the past several months, they will be able to predict his every move and can match him in strength, speed and agility."

"Good," says the younger man. "That will be all Mr. Smythe. You are dismissed."

The older man leaves the room leaving the younger man still standing there looking at the screen.

"I swear to you father," he says quietly. "You're death will not be in vain. Spider Man will pay."

 **Midtown High School, Queens NY**

 _"Well Parker, this is it,"_ Peter sighs as he stares at a certain building he is about to enter. "As soon as you walk through that door, your summer will officially come to an end. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Spent most of my time defending the city and its fair citizens sure, but I also met a beautiful girl who is, literally, out of this world. Huh…My new girlfriend's an alien…Pretty sure there's a Rom Com about this somewhere."

The brown haired teen enters the building. As he's roaming through the halls, Peter can't help but feel a bit uneasy. Everything felt the same, but at the same time it doesn't. Then it dawned on him. He remembers the last three years and how in each of them Peter would always be greeted by his friends and they would talk about how their summer went. This time around that's not the case anymore. Eddie Brock had long since graduated and after he became Venom their friendship is now nonexistent. Harry Osborn had dropped out of high school at the end of last year to run Oscorp after the death of his father. It was clear that friendship is also nonexistent since Harry and Peter have never spoken to each other since. He even tried calling him and his butler keeps telling him that he doesn't want to talk to him. Finally, there's Gwen…That alone speaks for itself. For the first time in his life Peter was alone. His double life as Spider Man has killed whatever friendships he had left, both metaphorically and literally.

"I-is this for real?" asks a voice coming from the far right of Peter.

The spider hero snaps back to reality and looks over to his right and sees Flash Thompson conversing with his football teammates and cheerleaders.

"CatCo may be just a magazine editorial that spreads gossip, but the photos they take never lie," says Liz.

"Spider Man takes down the Shocker with a girl that has the same powers as Superman," Flash says as he tries to process what his friends are telling him. "Even dresses like him to a degree."

All of his friends nodded.

"Didn't Superman say in interviews he was the last of his kind?" asks Glory Grant. "So where in God's name did she come from?"

"Who cares," says Sally with excitement in her voice. "Look at the cute outfit she's wearing. Well I know who I'm gonna be this Halloween."

"My dad says she had people at the Daily Bugle offices talking about her," says Randy. "His boss is putting out an ad promising people a buttload of cash if they're able to get a few good pictures of her."

Flash turns to Randy with a scowl, "So that tabloid rag can slander her like they do my boy Spidey? No thanks, I hope they never get a good shot of her."

He then proceeds to look at the photo with a suggestive grin, "Still, I wouldn't mind being saved by her. She looks like she could be around our age."

Peter heard this and gives out a cocky smirk.

 _"Hate to break your heart Eugene, but she's already taken. Besides, she told me personally that she doesn't want anything to do with you."_

"Yeeeeah, I don't think this Supergirl person is really his type. She looks like the type of person who would rather go for a guy who has more brains than brawn," says a voice coming from behind Peter.

He turns around and sees Mary Jane with books in her hands.

"MJ, hey," Peter greets.

"Hey there tiger," Mary Jane greets back. "Well here we are. Seniors. How does it feel being on top of the food chain?"

Peter's face fell, "To be honest, a little underwhelming. So much has happened in the past year. When I came back from summer vacation last year, I knew there was going to be some big changes. Unfortunately it wasn't what I was expecting."

Mary Jane's face also fell because she knew what he meant by that. She puts a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I know tiger, I miss her too, but I don't think she would want us to dwell on the past."

Peter nods and smiles, "You're right. I think she would at least be happy that we made it this far in our lives."

"Exactly," Mary Jane says with a smile of her own. "And I'm definitely sure she would be very happy with the fact that you were able to find someone else in her absence. How's Kara by the way?"

Peter begins to blush, "Uh…she's doing fine. She had to go back home so she could get ready for school as well, but we have each other's numbers so we keep in touch."

 _"That and she can fly here anytime she wants,"_ he thought.

Mary Jane nods, "Well, whenever you get the chance to see her, tell I said hi. She seems like a very nice person."

"Sure, I'll do that," says Peter.

As he was about to leave to find his locker Mary Jane grabs his hand, stopping him.

"I know things are different now that Harry and Gwen aren't around anymore," she begins to say. "But just know that I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone Peter."

Peter smiles again, "Thanks MJ, I'll keep that in mind."

With that he leaves for his locker.

Peter makes it to his locker and begins to put in his locker combination to open it up. As he was about to put in the last number, all of a sudden, his spider sense starts to go off. Everything around Peter immediately begins to slow to a crawl and it was like everything was moving in slow motion, giving him time to observe his surroundings and figure out what the actual threat was and where it was coming from. He looks to his left and sees an African American boy who looks to be about his age, wearing a black and yellow zip-up sweatshirt with a blue t shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and blue trainer shoes. His black hair is in short dreadlocks. Peter looks over at the kid and sees a basketball flying right towards him and is about to hit him on the side of his head. Without even looking, Peter moves over a little bit, hovering over the other boy and he brings out his hand to catch the ball before it hits him. The boy, who wasn't even paying attention, looked over his shoulder and sees Peter hovering over him and in his hand was a basketball. It took him a second to realize what just happened. That ball was about to hit him and that kid stopped it from happening…He also caught the ball without even looking.

"Whoa, okay how did you do that?" the boy questioned.

 _"Crap, way to keep your secret ID intact Parker,"_ Peter says in his head. He decides to play dumb, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You caught that ball without even looking dawg. Yo, that was some Neo shit I saw right there," the boy says with a surprised look on his face. He clearly knew what he saw.

"Well, I don't own sunglasses and a long black trench coat so clearly I'm not "The One". However, I can tell you that I've had this happen to me so many times before that it just became second nature to me," Peter explains in an attempt to come up with a cover story.

By the look on the boy's face he bought Peter's lie, "I guess the jocks here are no different from the ones I've seen in my old school," says the boy as he continues to gather his books. "They always want to show off their skills even outside of the court, thinking they're gonna be the next LeBron."

Peter chuckles, "Yeah well, aren't all athletes like that?"

"Good point," replies the boy.

"So, you said something about your old school. You're new here?" the spider hero asks.

The boy nods, "I moved from Dakota about a couple of weeks ago. My pops got a new job here at a local hospital over in Brooklyn."

Peter nods then smiles, "Well, welcome to Midtown High. Hope you survive the experience. Peter Parker." He takes out his hand and offers it to the young boy.

"Virgil Hawkins," the boy takes Peter's hand and shakes it.

"So are you able to find all your classes? This school is rather big," asks Peter.

Virgil pulls out his schedule and takes a good look at it, "Well, I'm having a little trouble finding homeroom."

"Let me take a look at it," the brown haired teen offers.

Virgil gives Peter his schedule.

"Well, you're in luck Virgil," says Peter. "You're heading towards exactly where I need to go. We're in the same homeroom."

The dark haired boy grins, "Sweet, then I can just follow you."

"It's right this way," Peter motions Virgil towards their destination.

"I noticed you also have Calculus with Mr. Ditko," the spider hero says as he and Virgil walk to homeroom. "I hear he's pretty tough to deal with, and his tests and quizzes are no joke."

Virgil shrugs, "I ain't freakin. I was the top of my class in my old school. Math is kinda my jam. I think I'll be okay."

"Ah, so you're a massive nerd huh?" Peter jokingly asks.

"Hell yeah, left all my Doctor Who action figures back home, and you won't believe how many Star Trek PJs I have back home," Virgil jokes back.

"Nothing to be ashamed about. I'm kind of a nerd myself. Hell, in this school. I'm at the top of my class as well…Well, at least I'm the 2nd best," says Peter.

"Second best?" Virgil asks with a raised eyebrow. "Who's the first?"

"My old girlfriend," Peter says as he looks down with a warm smile.

"OLD girlfriend? Damn, what happened between you two?" Virgil asks in a curious tone.

The brown haired boy's face fell, "She…died not too long ago."

With that, the dark haired boy gives out a look of guilt, "Shit man, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, it's been a few months but I'm over it. Besides, I got a new girlfriend a couple weeks ago and she was able to fill in the gap. She's my new beacon of hope," Peter says with his smile returning.

Virgil smiles back, "That's cool man, I wish you two the best of luck."

Peter nods and it was his turn to ask Virgil a question, "Say, do you have a girlfriend? Just being curious."

"Nah, not at the moment," Virgil answers.

"Well, if you ever feel lonely, I'll be happy to help you out. There's a pretty redhead I know who would love to get to know you," Peter offers with a smirk.

Virgil chuckles, "I appreciate you trying to hook me up, but I think I can handle it on my own. I'm pretty smooth when it comes to talking to girls."

"What? Do you ask if you want to show them your collection of Doctor Who action figures?" Peter jokingly asks.

Virgil gives out a mock glare, "Oh you got jokes huh?"

"I got plenty of jokes," Peter says back.

The two boys make it to their homeroom where they found their seats. The bell rings which means class was starting.

"Good morning class," says a woman who looks to be in her early to mid-forties. "I am Mrs. Moore, I am going to be your chemistry teacher for this semester. First we are going to go over the criteria of this class and then we will get started on our first lesson."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Moore walks towards the door and opens it. Standing in the doorway was a young girl with glasses and long blond hair that was in a ponytail. She's wearing a black sweater vest with a white dress shirt underneath. She has on brown khaki pants with black converse sneakers. Peter looks at the girl and immediately recognizes her. It was his new girlfriend, Kara.

"Sorry, I'm late," says Kara. "I'm kind of new here and I had a little trouble finding the classroom."

Mrs. Moore nods in understanding, "Well, this is the first day. Let's just hope this is the only time you show up late. You may have a seat miss…"

"Kara. Kara Danvers," Kara answers.

The Chemestry teacher nods again and motions her over to her seat. Kara sits at the desk that was on the right side of Peter.

She looks over to her boyfriend who has a shocked look on his face and she gives a small wave, that beautiful benevolent smile that always makes his heart skip a beat and a wink, "Hi."

 _ **And that concludes the first chapter. A lot of world building in this one, and there's probably going to be more world building in the next one as well. So the way I'm going to tell this story is going to be very similar to "The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr", meaning each chapter, maybe two, will have their own individual stories. The only difference is that while my other story is mostly more lighthearted humorous fun (with some dramatic moments sprinkled in for good measure) this story is going to be a little more serious in tone (of course there will be some comedic moments sprinkled in. Because let's be honest, it's a Spidey/Supergirl fic. It needs to have SOME levity). Also, as you may have guessed, there's going to be an overarching story that I hope will pan out nicely. As for Static, I'm sorry to say that aside from some of his villains (and his family of course) only he will appear in this fic. So no Richie, Frieda, Daisy etc. However, Virgil and Peter will become really good friends as the story progresses and he will be a prominent supporting character as well, especially when he gets his powers. Believe me I've got big plans for Static.**_

 _ **I hope this was worth the wait, be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think of this first chapter. Until next time...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It took a while but the second chapter is finally here. This is basically more character stuff which will conclude Peter's first day of being back from summer vacation. Rest assured, the real action will start in the next chapter.**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Midtown High, Queens NY**

When their Chemistry class came to an end, Peter and Kara leave the classroom and are now standing out in the hall while Peter tries to process everything.

"Ok, what…how…when…" He was trying to figure out the right way to ask what he was about to ask.

"What am I doing here? How am I here? When did I decided I wanted to attend your school?" Kara with a bright smile begins to ask those questions for him. "When you told me about how you were about to go back to school weeks ago, and you told me what it was like to go to high school on your planet, I wanted to try it out for myself. I…I wanted to see if I can fit in with you humans and know what it's like to live on your planet as a normal girl." Her smile begins to fade and she lowers her head, "If…if you don't want me here, I understand. I'll go to another school if it freaks you out."

Peter's shocked expression was replaced with a look sympathy. He softly grabs Kara's hand with one of his. The young Kryptonian immediately lifts her head to look at her boyfriend and her heart starts fluttering at what she saw. Peter was looking at her with a warm reassuring smile on his face. Kara couldn't help but be mesmerized by his hazel eyes. They were so warm and caring. Her heart racing as his hand is grasping hers. She was once again reminded of the moment the two of them first met back in the Fortress of Solitude. The moment she first laid eyes on him, and they started talking to each other, she felt safe. He was so kind and gentle to her. Kara still couldn't believe she would fall so hard for this human boy in just one moment. They really don't call him "The Amazing Spider Man" for nothing.

Suddenly Peter begins to speak up, "Hey, come on, I'M supposed to be the insecure one." He says in a soft tone. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here. I'm not freaked out in the slightest."

Kara's heart begins to flutter even more at her spider hero's sweet words. She was speechless. She didn't know how to respond, so she does what her heart was telling her and leans over to Peter, kissing him passionately. Peter, who was caught off guard by his girlfriend's sudden action, put his other hand over her cheek and kisses her back. It still fascinates him that despite Kara having bullet proof skin she's incredibly soft. The two heroes break their kiss but they keep their close proximity. They're now leaning against each other's foreheads with Kara's eyes being closed and her hands on her boyfriend's chest.

"I'm sorry, was that so sudden? Should I have asked you first?" Kara begins to ask. Her eyes still closed. "It's just I've…never been in a real relationship before and I'm still kind of new to…well…ALL of this."

The web head puts his arms around her waist and pull her close to him, "You don't have to apologize for anything, and you don't need my permission to do that. You can kiss me as many times as you like."

Kara smiles, nods and open her eyes, revealing those beautiful crystal blue orbs to her boyfriend.

 _"Great Krypton, what did I ever do to deserve such a great guy like him,"_ she says in her head. _"I know I already thanked Kal for having me meet him, but I just HAVE to thank him again the next time I see him."_

"Whoo, alright Parker," Flash yells from a distance.

"You go man," Kong yells along with him.

"Hope you're treating your girl right," says Randy.

Hobbie just smiles, nods and give Peter a thumbs up.

Liz, Sally and Glory all roll their eyes and shake their heads at the boys in embarrassment.

Peter rolls his eyes and smiles, "Thanks for the support guys."

Kara just giggles and blushes.

The girls see this and give out, "Awww"s to the Kryptonian to which the guys now start to shake their heads and roll their eyes in embarrassment.

"So, how is a girl who can move faster than a speeding bullet be late for class?" Peter jokingly asks as he walks Kara to her locker.

Kara looks up at the ceiling in thought, "Well, let's just say I ran into some trouble on the way over here."

 _*Flashback: 1 hour ago*_

 _ **Manhattan NY**_

 _Supergirl, with a red backpack, is seen flying through the skies of Manhattan. She's on her way to Queens to attend the same school her first real boyfriend is going. Kara had talked to Peter over the phone about how she wanted to fit in with humans and know what it's like to live like a normal teenage girl. What she didn't tell him, is that she was thinking about attending his school. Kara had talked about it with Clark and he approved fully, however he made his cousin promise that her education should be top priority. Batman was able to pull some strings and he was able to enroll Kara into Midtown High. The girl of steel decided not to tell Peter all of this because she wanted to surprise him. As Supergirl is flying with a look of excitement on her face, she hears an explosion coming from the far right. She stops and uses her microscopic vision to see where that noise came from._

 _There was a bank robbery in progress. The front of the building had a large hole as if someone had blown through it. Emerging from that hole were two women who look almost identical to each other with their long brown hair and brown eyes. One woman looked to be about in her late thirties/early forties with a long, white and brown jacket with an orange and brown dress underneath, with brown leggings and orange, high heel shoes. She's wearing a small orange mask that hides a portion of her face. The other woman looks to be about Kara's age. She wears a pink headband complete with a black tube top and pink short shorts. She's wearing a long white cape around her neck and she's wearing pink loafers with black leggings. She's also wearing a mask._

 _"Come along Lana, and stay close," the older woman ordered._

 _"I know mo-ther," the younger girl says as she rolls her eyes._

 _"You know, when my mother was still alive, we would have our fair share of mother/daughter bonding. Although, what we did was NOTHING compared to what you guys are doing," Supergirl says as she descends from the sky and lands in front of the crime duo._

 _"Oh, well whoop-de-doo, what, did you two used to go to the spa and get you nails done? Who the hell are you supposed to be anyway?" asks the younger girl._

 _The girl of steel points to the House of El pendant on her chest, "Does this ring any bells?"_

 _"So you're a slutty blonde cheerleader trying to be goddamn Superman, big deal. You want to know who we are?" the younger girl says back._

 _"I'm sure you're gonna tell me regardless," Supergirl says as she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes._

 _"We're the Bombshells, and we're about to fuck your shit up so bad you're gonna have to take a piss with a tube coming out of your cunt."_

 _"Uh…ok wow," Supergirl says with wide eyes and she looks over at the girl's mother. "Does she kiss you with that mouth?"_

 _"We're wasting time," says the older woman. "Lana, get her out of the way."_

 _"You don't have to tell me what to do," says Lana. Her hands begin to glow and she shoots an energy blast at Supergirl. The girl of steel is hit with an explosion and flies backward onto the side of a nearby car. The Bombshells begin to make a run for it while Supergirl was winded._

 _"Adios Superslut," shouts Lana._

 _Supergirl gets up from Lana's assault and sees that she and her mother were gone._

 _"Oh, great, now they got away," she says to herself. "Alright super senses, don't fail me now."_

 _The girl of steel begins to use her super hearing, x ray, and microscopic vision to search for the crime duo. She was only out for a few seconds so they haven't gotten far. Eventually, her super hearing was able to pick up some familiar uses of foul language._

 _"For Rao's sake, someone give that girl a bar of soap," she says as she flies in their direction._

 _"Come on honey, we're almost at the car," says the mother._

 _"I still think we should've stayed and fight. I'm pretty sure I can take that whore," says Lana "Did you see how I knocked her on her blonde, prissy ass?"_

 _"Yeah Lana, you really showed her. Now let's…"_

 _Before the mother got the chance to finish what she was saying, in the blink of an eye, she was whisked away. Lana looks behind her and sees that her mother is no longer there._

 _"Oh shit," she says as she continues to run like her life depended on her. "Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit."_

 _Lana runs to a nearby ally only to run into a dead end. She looks behind her and sees a very annoyed Supergirl hovering over her with her arms crossed._

 _"Alright you bimbo, let's see you try your little parlor trick again," she says._

 _Lana lowers her head and sighs, "Hate to disappoint you, but I can't do my parlor trick now that my mom's not with me."_

 _Supergirl blinks, "Wait…what?"_

 _Lana rolls her eyes, "She needs to be here in order for me to blow shit up. Don't ask me why that is, it's just how it works. So just haul my ass over to the cops already you skank bitch. You won."_

 _Supergirl chuckles, "You know, if my cousin was here, he would tell you to watch your language." She lands right in front of Lana and walks towards her to apprehend her._

 _*Flashback end*_

"A mother/daughter supervillain duo? Aw, how adorable," says Peter eliciting a chuckle from his girlfriend. "And you're sure this wasn't another trap set by "God knows who" for whatever evil plan he, or she, has in store for you? Speaking of whom, did you ever find out who that mystery person was that set up that bank heist in Gotham a couple weeks ago?"

Kara shakes her head, "It's been nothing but dead ends, and no, I'm pretty sure this one wasn't a set up. Otherwise, the younger Bombshell would've had synthetic Kryptonite lipstick…I was kinda hoping she did though, she was actually kinda cute." She looks at Peter with a suggestive smirk.

The wall crawler stops walking and looks at the young Kryptonian with wide eyes, his mouth agape and a blush on his face.

Kara also stops walking, looks at her flustered boyfriend and giggles, "I'm kidding. Besides, as cute as she was, I definitely wouldn't let her plant one on me with a mouth like hers."

"Th…that's good to know," Peter says as he looks down at the floor and blushes some more.

Kara chuckles at her boyfriend's behavior, "I guess Diana was right. You boys on this planet do act weird whenever a girl says she either likes or had experience getting intimate with other girls. She told me about that one time she opened up to you about her being bisexual by the way."

"Of course she would bring that up. Why are we even having this conversation?" Peter groans.

"Because I think it's adorable when you get all hot and bothered," Kara replies. She steps closer to the web head with a flirtatious smile on her face. Their faces within inches from each other. "So, you've been having any good dreams about me lately? Maybe I should tell you more about my time on Themyscir…"

"Okaaay, we're at your locker now. I gotta get ready for my next class. We'll talk later. Bye." Peter immediately backs away and leaves to go to his locker.

"See you around Peter," Kara says in a teasing tone.

 _"I swear she's doing this on purpose. Wouldn't be surprised if part of her is still a tad bitter about what happened on Apokolips,"_ Peter thought.

 _"That'll teach you for being a damn tease back on Apokolips. I know you were saving my life, but to seduce me like that AND have Kal sucker punch me? So not cool,"_ Kara thought with a smug smirk on her face.

After Kara gets the books she needs from her locker, she walks to her next class. As she's walking down the halls, she passes by a bulletin board. Kara stops to take a good look at it and she sees a large picture of a girl who looks to be about her age with short blond hair, glasses, a pink hairband and wearing a pink hoodie. She has a smile on her face that shows she's happy to be wherever she was. On top of the photo were the words: "In Loving Memory" stapled across. That was when the Kryptonian realized who exactly this girl was.

 _"This must be Gwen,"_ she says in her head with sadness in her eyes. _"She's so beautiful. I can see why Peter fell in love with her."_

"It just isn't the same with her gone," says a random feminine voice.

Kara looks behind her and sees Mary Jane standing beside her looking at the photo, also with a look of sadness.

"Whenever she makes an entrance, the whole room just…lights up. She can be a little shy at times but she's also very kind. Whenever you had a problem with something, she will go to the ends of the universe to fix it. She's not the kind of person to give up on her friends."

Kara nods, "I wish I could've met her."

The redhead looks at the blonde with a warm smile, "Oh, you would love her. I'm pretty sure you two would be the best of friends. Come to think of it, you two look like you could be sisters."

Kara chuckles, "Yeah, I get that a lot around here."

"So, you decided to come here after all. Peter told me you went back to Smallville," says Mary Jane.

"Yeah, well, that was actually my cover story. I've been wanting to come to Midtown the moment I met you and the rest of Peter's friends. I wanted it to be a surprise for Peter, and boy was he surprised," Kara says chuckling.

Mary Jane chuckles as well, "Yeah, I bet. Well, it's great to have you aboard. You are gonna love it here."

"Thanks Mary Jane," Kara says with a smile.

The redhead nods, "See you around Kara." She leaves for her next class.

After Mary Jane had left, Kara looks back at the picture of Gwen. She walks up to it, puts her hand on the photo and bows her head, "I know you and I have never met but from what I hear, you must have been a wonderful person. I totally understand why you fell in love with Peter. He's such a sweet guy. He's kind, caring, brave, really smart, very funny…and extremely cute. *giggles* He didn't deserve the suffering he had to go through and you didn't deserve to have that monster kidnap you and throw you off that bridge. I am SO sorry for what happened to you and I promise you, until the day I die too, until there's not a single breath left in me, I will take care of Peter for you. I will love and cherish him just like you did. Your death will not be in vain. May your soul rest easy in Rao's light."

Kara takes her hand off the photo and proceeds to her next class.

 **Empire State University, Manhattan NY**

Peter never thought he would be back here again. Just last year, when he wasn't taking pictures for the Bugle and being Spider Man, he was a lab assistant to two ESU professors: Doctor Curt Connors and his wife Martha. They moved away from New York for a little bit when a man named Miles Warren became a part of the university's science division. Curt had discovered that Warren was planning on doing genetic experiments with human trials and he threatened to inform the school board, only for Warren to blackmail him with his history of using lizard DNA to become the lizard creature that attacked the city not too long ago. After the death of Norman Osborn, the man who was funding Warren's experiments, Harry stepped in as the new CEO of Oscorp and looked into Warren's research. From what Harry saw, he didn't approve of Warren experimenting with clones and found it to be extremely unnecessary, therefore he decided to pull the plug and inform the school board, resulting in Warren losing his job. When the Connors' were asked to come back by the university, they immediately accepted. When Peter found out about Curt and Martha's return, he visited the university, welcomed them and the scientific couple happily gave him his "job" back. Even after losing Eddie and Gwen, Peter has been showing up at the lab and helping out. Of course he had to work extra hard now that he's the only one there. As his first day of his senior year came to an end, he decided to visit Curt and Martha and do some lab assisting for old time's sake. Kara, who had nothing to do at the moment, decided to come with and meet the people who have been really good friends with her boyfriend.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to," Peter says to his girlfriend as they walk down the hall to the lab. "This is basically work. There's no money involved, but Dr. Connors and his wife are good people so it's hard to say no. That and it also gives me an opportunity to mess around with some science stuff…if they let me of course."

"It's okay Peter," Kara replies. "I want to meet every single one of your friends and family, and it doesn't matter to me that there's no pay. Whenever I'm out there as Supergirl, it was never for fame and fortune. I just want to do the right thing with the powers that were given to me. It's something four of the greatest people I know have taught me."

Peter smiles, "And just who are those people?"

Kara smiles back, "Well, there's Diana who gives great advice, Kal who cares about me a lot…maybe a little too much…Lyla who was such a great friend…and then there's you, who was there for me ever since I first landed on this planet and made me feel special." The Kryptonian give her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "Besides, while I have been looking for a job here, I kinda want to do it on my own."

"By the way, how were you able to live here in New York and attend school?" Peter asks.

"Well, I had a little adventure off world, found some lost Kryptonian healing technology on a faraway planet and gave to a certain bat in exchange for a million dollars," Kara answers with a smirk.

Peter's eyes widened, "You bribed the Batman?"

Kara nods.

"Wow, Dr. Evil much?"

"Dr. Evil?" The blonde asks with a raised eyebrow. "Is he some kind of supervillain I haven't heard about? What, could he not think of anything cool to call himself?"

The brown haired teen chuckles, "No, he's a fictional character from a popular movie series. Oh man, movie night with you is gonna be a blast. So, do you, like, have your own place?"

Kara nods, "I was able to get an apartment in Manhattan's Upper East Side. It's not really a place of luxury but it's comfortable."

The two teen heroes make it to the lab where they're greeted by a blond haired man with green eyes, a white lab coat with a yellow dress shirt and black tie underneath, brown dress pants and dark dress shoes, and a woman with short red hair, green eyes, also wearing a lab coat with a tan shirt underneath it, a long dark skirt that goes below her knees and dark high heels.

"Peter," the male scientist greets.

"It's good to see you again," says the female scientist.

"Dr. Connors…and…Dr. Connors, it's been a while," Peter greets back.

"How was your summer son?" Curt says with a smile.

"Pretty much everything you would expect from summer vacation," says the spider hero then begins to blush. "I uh…I met someone." He motions over to Kara. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Kara Danvers. She's…my new girlfriend."

The two professors looked at each other with wide eyes for a moment, then back to Kara and they both smile at her.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Kara," says Curt. "I'm Dr. Curt Connors, and this is my wife Martha." He motions over to his wife.

"Likewise," Kara brings out her right hand, only to see Curt take out his right hand and sees that it's mechanical. As she's shaking the former lizard's hand, she now has a surprised look on her face, "Oh, I didn't see the…"

"It's alright," Curt says with a reassuring smile. "I get that reaction a lot. I used to be a surgeon for the U.S. army and, well, let's just say sacrifices had to be made for the greater good."

"I'm sorry," Kara says as she looks at the college professor in sympathy.

"You don't need to apologize, I can understand you were curious," says Curt.

"That's usually normal for a girl your age," says Martha also smiling.

Kara smiles back.

"Kara just moved from Smallville a couple of weeks ago, and when I told her I was coming here, she was dying to meet you guys," Peter explains.

"Peter talks about you guys a lot. He says you're wonderful people," says the Kryptonian. "I was also wondering if you have room for one more lab assistant. I'm kind of a science geek myself especially since I grew up with a dad who was a scientist just like Peter's dad." Her face fell. "He and my mom died a long time ago."

The two professor's faces also fell and they looked at the young girl in sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that," says Curt then he smiles again. "And we would love to have you on board. We could really use the extra pair of hands." He lifts up his prosthetic arm eliciting a chuckle from the blond.

"Let's just hope you and your boyfriend don't get into any shenanigans when we're not out here. Lord knows the kind of trouble Curt and I used to get into at your age," says Martha making the two teens blush.

"Maybe I can keep an eye on them and make sure that doesn't happen," says a random voice coming from the door.

The two teens and the college professors look over to see who it was.

Peter recognized the person standing in the doorway, "Virgil?"

"Oh, hey, Peter right," Virgil greets. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I work part time as a lab assistant here," the wall crawler answers. "What are you doing here?"

The dark haired boy lifts up his left arm revealing a flyer, "I saw these on the walls at our school. Said something about doing some lab assistant stuff. My pops suggested I give it a try and that it may help me get some experience for when I get to college."

"You know him Peter?" asks Kara.

"Yeah, he goes to our school and is in our chemistry class," answers Peter. "He's new here too, and as soon as I learned he was a fellow nerd...well, let's just say we bonded."

"Well, any friend of Peter's is a friend of ours," says Curt. "Curt Connors. Over there is my wife Martha."

"Virgil Hawkins," Virgil greets and takes out his right hand only to look down and see the prosthetic. "Oh shoot, sorry man, I didn't see the…"

"It alright son," Curt chuckles and shakes the dark haired boy's hand.

"It's nice to have you on board as well Virgil," Martha says with a smile.

Kara giggles, "Don't feel too bad. That caught me off guard too. I'm Kara by the way." She take out her hand.

Virgil takes it and shakes, "Ah, so you're Peter's girl huh? I kinda figured since I saw the look on his face when you first walked into the classroom."

"I wanted to surprise him and it worked," Kara chuckles.

"He even talked about you for a little bit. Says you're his, "beacon of hope"." the dark haired boy continues.

"Oh, he did?" The blonde, with a wide grin, looks over to her boyfriend who is looking the other way and is blushing. Curt chuckles at the exchange while Martha cooed.

A few hours have passed and the three teens exit the lab and are now about head home.

"I really appreciate you guys being here," says Peter. "It can get kinda lonely and boring being in the lab by myself. I think you two will love being lab assistants to those two."

"They seem like pretty cool people," says Virgil.

"I second that," says Kara.

"Well, I gotta jet. My pops is expecting me to be home by dinner," says Virgil

"It was nice meeting you Virgil," says Kara. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

The dark haired boy smiles, "You too. See you around Pete, and hold on to your girl alright? She's a keeper for real."

"I will. See you tomorrow Virgil," Peter says with a smile as he waves his new friend good bye. He turns and faces Kara. "So, you think Supergirl can aid Spider Man on his nightly patrol?"

Kara giggles, "I'd love to but I want to pay the JSA a visit. There's someone I've been meaning to talk to."

Peter nods in understanding. He's heard of another superheroine, who is a member of the JSA, who also claims to be Superman's cousin. He's met her on numerous occasions and she seemed pretty nice…when he's not staring at her boobs of course.

"Well I hope your little chat with her goes well. I'm sure you guys can straighten it all out," says the wall crawler. "I wouldn't be too nervous though, the JSA are actually pretty cool people. You'll probably get along great with their youngest member, Stargirl. Get this, she's a huge Spider Man fan. Has pictures of me on her wall and everything. You should've seen the look on her face when Power Girl told me all of that. She was SO embarrassed."

The blonde giggles, "Well, good night Peter."

The two teens share a passionate kiss and they part ways.

Spider Man is now swinging through the skies of New York heading back to Forest Hills, Queens.

"YEEEEE-HAW!" he exclaims as he's swinging.

That was something he hasn't done in months because, for the first time in maybe his entire life, he was truly happy. At the end of his previous school year, Peter thought he would truly be alone come the following year. He and Harry no longer speak to each other, Eddie doesn't want anything to do with him anymore and, most importantly, Gwen is gone. Now that this new school year has started, he no longer feels that dread of being alone. He's got a great girl in the form of Kara Zor-El, and a kindred spirit in the form of Virgil Hawkins. He may have lost friends, but he has gained new ones in the process. Peter feels on top of the world and nothing could bring him down…or at least that's what he thought until his spider sense started buzzing. Spider Man's web line was cut by a laser blast, knocking him out of the sky. He was about to fire another web line when a metal fist knocks him into a nearby rooftop.

"What the hell?" the wall crawler asks himself as he gets his bearings. He looks up at the sky and sees about a dozen green robots hovering over him. "Uh, I take it you guys aren't here for autographs are you?"

"TARGET AQUIRED. ENGAGE IN IMMEDIATE TERMINATION."

Spider Man's eyes widened in fear, "Where's John Connor when you need him?"

 ** _And he was having a great day so far. He's back in school, he now has new friends, just when Peter feels like he got his life back in order, trouble always finds him. Oscorp is finally making their play. Will Spidey survive? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out._**

 ** _As for the robots Spidey will be fighting, they are based on the small flying drones that you had to fight in the Spider Man movie game for the PS2, Xbox and Gamecube. These will be the prototypes for the Spider Slayers. As for the actual Spider Slayers, they will be based on ones from The Amazing Spider Man movie game (Because I thought they looked cool)._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment letting me know what you think of the story so far._**

 ** _Until next time..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again, I apologize that it took this long to update. Finals week did a real good job at keeping me occupied. I guess you can say this is an early Christmas present. Anyway, this chapter will start off with an action scene and will mostly likely be more set up for more things to come.**_

Chapter 3

"Well, that could have gone better," says a blonde girl in a red, white and blue outfit with white stars all over it and a golden staff.

After she parted ways with Peter, Kara decided to visit the JSA so she can have a talk with Power Girl. She arrived only to find them fighting Solomon Grundy who was on a rampage. The young Kryptonian was able to help put a stop to the zombie and found Power Girl in the process. However, when the two of them made physical contact with each other, Power Girl started to go absolutely ballistic somehow. It eventually lead to a brief fight between the two super powered beings. When things started to cool down, Power Girl thought it would be best if she kept a safe distance from Kara which disheartens the young Kryptonian tremendously. Courtney Whitmore, aka Stargirl, the JSA's youngest member, is with her right now trying to cheer her up.

"Karen just has a lot to think about. Give her time," Stargirl says in a comforting tone.

Kara sighs, "And yet, I still get the feeling that it's all my fault."

"She's had it rough these last few weeks. Her powers have been on the flux after all," says the Star Spangled Kid.

"I know, and according to Mister Terrific, she's been having this problem ever since I got here. I wonder if I have anything to do with that. Ugh, I wish Peter was here. He'd probably figure it out," says Kara.

Stargirl raises an eyebrow, "Peter?"

Kara perks up and looks over at her fellow hero, "Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Wait, Peter as in Peter Parker? Spider Man?" asks Stargirl.

The Kryptonian's eyes widened, "So you know?"

"Well duh, the whole JSA knows," Stargirl chuckles. "He helped us take down Ultra-Humanite about a year ago. He got banged up pretty bad as a result and we had to take him to our infirmary and nurse him back to health…Which meant removing his mask…He wasn't too happy about that."

Kara giggles at that, "Yeah, I can imagine. He can be real anal about the whole "secret identity" thing. Can't blame him though. After what happened when one of his enemies found out who he was, he's been even more strict about not letting anyone know."

"Yeah, I heard about what happened," Stargirl says with sadness in her eyes. "The news spread like wildfire among the entire superhero community. So, I take it you're good friends with him?"

Kara blushes, "Actually…we're dating."

With that, the Star Spangled Kid's eyes widened, "Y…you mean you two are an item?"

Kara blushes even harder and smiles, "He was the only one besides Kal who welcomed me with open arms. We met in the Fortress of Solitude when Kal introduced me to him. When I first saw him walk in, I couldn't stop staring at him. Then he looked at me with those warm hazel eyes of his and my heart just…stopped. He's kind, funny, smart and very brave. He's just so perfect in every way. Out of all of the things I've encountered on this planet, meeting Peter is definitely the main highlight."

"Wow, that's…that's great," Stargirl says as she lowers her head and looks at her hands that are now clasped together with a rather broken look on her face.

The Star Spangled Kid has been a huge fan of Spider Man ever since he first came onto the scene. It was safe to say that she developed a bit of a school-girl crush on him (Power Girl would even tease her about it). When she got to meet him for the first time, her interaction with him was the equivalent of a nervous fangirl meeting a celebrity for the first time. When she learned that he was the same age as her, she thought she might have a chance with him…then she found out that he had a girlfriend at the time and her chances of asking him out went up in smoke. She later learned that said girlfriend had been killed, however she decided not to try again with Peter since it was clear that he was grieving and he probably doesn't want to be in another relationship at the moment. Now here she is, discovering that not only does he have a new girlfriend, but his new girlfriend is one of the most powerful beings on the planet. How the hell is she gonna compete with that? Yet, while Stargirl is heartbroken by the fact that she and Peter will never be together, she is at least happy to know that he's happy. After everything he's been through, he deserved it.

"Courtney?" Kara asks wondering why her new friend has been rather quiet.

Stargirl loses her train of thought, looks back at Kara and gives her an honest wide smile, "I'm happy for the both of you, I really am. I agree with everything you said about him. He really is a great guy and you're really lucky. Hold on to him, okay?"

Kara looked surprised for a moment at the other blonde's soft tone, but then gives her a warm smile, "I will."

The young Kryptonian suddenly loses her smile when she picked something up with her super hearing. She hears the sound of lasers blasts, explosions and, worst of all, someone crying out in pain. Kara knew right away who that someone was, "Peter." She immediately starts flying to where all of it was coming from.

"Kara?" Stargirl says as she sees her new friend fly off like she was in some sort of hurry. She uses her staff to fly after her and see where she was headed.

"So, are you gonna tell me who sent you, or is "DESTROY, DESTRORY" all you can really say?" Spider Man asks the group of robots that are surrounding him.

"TARGET AQUIRED. ENGAGE IN IMMEDIATE TERMINATION," says one of the robots.

"Okay, definitely the latter," says the wall crawler as he jumps out of the way from a laser blast.

From a distance a small drone is seen watching the entire fight. The drone is broadcasting everything that's going on back to Oscorp where Harry Osborn and Alistair Smythe are watching from a large monitor.

"Well, they seem to be working properly," says Smythe as he's looking at the screen. "Let's see if our wall crawling friend can stand a chance."

Harry nods. _"Dad, Gwen, you two WILL be avenged,"_ he says in his head.

Spider Man is now swinging through the city trying to look for an unpopulated area for which he can make a stand without having to worry about any civilian casualties. He sees a construction site up ahead and uses his detective mode to see if it was uninhabited…and it was. The wall crawler was hit from behind by one of the robots and was now hurtling towards the ground. It didn't matter to him because he now has the robots exactly where he wanted them.

"Okay tin cans, you want a fight? You got one." Spider Man leaps onto one of the robots and uses his detective mode to find its weak spot.

He punches a hole through it and pulls out some of its cords. The robot begins to deactivate and starts to plummet to the ground as the web head leaps off of it, followed by an explosion. As soon as he lands on the ground, Spider Man fires a web line that latches onto one robot and he swings it in the direction of another robot, causing them both to collide with each other. His spider sense starts to go off again and he immediately dodges a laser beam that was coming from behind. Spider Man jumps on a nearby wall, bounces off of it and delivers a devastating dropkick to the robot, sending it plummeting into the ground. The spider hero looks around at the trashed robots that surround him.

"Hey, whoever you are who sent these, I know you're probably watching my awesome performance," he shouted. "I just smashed you're little toys. You're gonna have to do better than this to squash this Spider."

Harry smirks over the monitor, "Oh, you think's that's all I got? You're in for a big surprise pal."

Suddenly Spider Man's spider sense starts going nuts and he sees dozens upon dozens of robots heading his way.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth," he groans.

The legion of robots begin to fire their lasers at the wall crawler. Spider Man immediately jumps out of the way and proceeds to destroy as many robots as he can.

 _"Man whoever sent these must REALLY have a vendetta against me. What, did I cut the guy in line when I was ordering a sub at a Subway or something?"_

Unfortunately, the numbers gain begins to come into play. Spider Man leaps into the air to dodge a laser blast only for another one to hit him before he had any time to react. The blast grazed his arm causing him to cry out in pain. He lands on the ground and clutches his burning shoulder.

"My God," says Smythe. "They're actually doing it. They have Spider Man at his mercy."

Harry smiles evilly, _"So long Peter."_

Before the robots could deal the final blow, a large group of robots were destroyed by what looked to be twin laser beams and a yellow energy blast.

"What the hell?" Smythe says with a confused look in his eyes.

The drone that was watching the entire fight looks over to see Supergirl and Stargirl flying to Spider Man's rescue. They proceed to turn the legion of robots into scrap.

"See? This is why we need John Connor," says Stargirl.

"I…already…made that joke," Spider Man says in a weak voice still clutching his arm.

Once to two blondes destroyed the last of these robots, Supergirl immediately runs towards her boyfriend to see if he's okay.

"You came just in the nick of time," the wall crawler says with a weak smile underneath his mask.

"Great Rao, you're hurt," says Supergirl, on the verge of tears. "I heard you screaming and your heart rate was beating fast. If only I came here sooner I could've…"

Spider Man rests his free hand on his girlfriend's shoulder to calm her down, "It's okay, it's just a flesh wound. Nothing some peroxide and ointment won't fix. Thanks for the save." He looks over at Stargirl, "You too Courtney."

Stargirl blushes at the compliment, "Hey, I was just following your spastic girlfriend…but I…uh…appreciate the compliment."

The web head chuckles at the other blonde heroine's quirkiness. "Well, I guess I better head home and whip out the first aid kit. Got some homework to do and I got to make sure Aunt May doesn't see this wound."

"Can I come with?" asks Supergirl as she starts to blush and move a strand of her blonde locks behind her ear. "I can help you get patched up and…maybe we do our homework together."

Spider Man smiles warmly, finding the young Kryptonian's shyness to be quite cute. "I would love that."

"I guess I should head home too," says Stargirl. "Just like you guys I also have homework. Well, that and my step dad doesn't want me to be out this long on a school night. God being a teenager sucks."

Spider Man and Supergirl chuckle at the Star Spangled Kid's remark.

"It was nice meeting you Courtney. We should hang out sometime," says Supergirl.

Stargirl grins, "Same."

With that Spider Man and Supergirl take off via web line and flight, heading towards Queens while Stargirl waves seeing them off.

"I told you Stargirl was pretty cool," the wall crawler says to his Kryptonian girlfriend.

Supergirl nods in agreement, "Yeah, but you didn't tell me she had a crush on you."

Spider Man looks over in confusion, "What? No, that's impossible."

"I've seen the way she looks at you and her heart was beating rapidly whenever you spoke to her. I had those same exact feelings when we first met," Supergirl says as she looks off into the distance.

Spider Man thinks about it for a moment, "I guess that explains why she always acts so weird and quirky around me. Ugh, I can never understand girls and their feelings. You have any idea how long it took me to realize that Gwen liked me?"

The blonde heroine lets out that cute giggle that Peter loves so much, "Why am I not surprised?"

As Stargirl sees the two young heroes off, she smiles to herself. "At least you're happy Peter, and if you're happy I'm happy." She raises her staff and flies home.

Back at Oscorp, Harry and Smythe look at the playback of everything their drone had recorded tonight. They paused the footage when Stargirl and Supergirl appeared onscreen and observed them.

"Well, that's obviously Stargirl of the JSA," says Smythe. "But the girl in the cape. While I've never seen her before in my life, that "S" on her chest I sure as hell recognize anywhere."

Harry says nothing and continues to look on in thought.

"She must be this "Supergirl" that's all over the news right now," Smythe continues. "And from the looks of it, it looks like she and Spider Man are very close. This could be a problem."

Harry looks at the zoomed in image of Supergirl and narrows his eyes in observation.

"You know, your father has Lex Luthor on his list of contacts. You think we should call him up so he can help us deal with her?"

As Harry continues to take a good look at the young Kryptonian, his eyes softened. There was something about her that seemed familiar to him. He begins to look down in thought.

"Mr. Osborn?" Smythe asks.

Harry lifts his head and looks over at Smythe, "We'll leave her alone for now. She is not our top priority."

"But Mr. Osborn…" Smythe begins to protest.

"If it comes a time when she does become a threat to us, then we can contact Luthor. Until then, I say we leave her out of this."

Smythe was about to continue to protest but then he decides against it. Suddenly his cell phone begins to ring. He looks at the caller ID and it reads, _"Siobhan."_ "It's my daughter, I have to take this."

With that Smythe leaves the room leaving Harry to continue looking at the screen in thought.

 **Midtown High School**

"Damn, we're not even done with the entire first week and already Mrs. Moore throws a big project at us," says Virgil as he Peter and Kara walk out of homeroom.

"Well, at least it's a group project, which means the three of us can spend the rest of our time brainstorming on what subject we should research," says Peter.

"I guess you're right. You guys ain't gonna slack off and let me do all the work are you?" Virgil asks sarcastically eliciting a laugh from his two friends.

"I think it's clear as day that all three of us are massive science nerds Virgil," says Kara while giggling. "We're all going have a hand in this."

"I'm loving this new school already," says Virgil.

"Well, I better head to my next class. I'll see you guys later," says Peter.

"See you at lunch," Kara says as she gives her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

As the spider hero leaves, Kara and Virgil leave for their next class which is Calculus.

"You ready to solve some tough math equations?" asks the dark haired boy.

The Kryptonian chuckles, "Just as long as Mr. Ditko doesn't slam us with another pop quiz."

As the two teens were walking, Kara couldn't help but think back to earlier in the day before she arrived at school.

 _*Flashback*_

 _ **Liberty Island, NY**_

 _Supergirl is sitting on top of the Statue of Liberty waiting for a certain someone to arrive. If fact, that certain someone is flying in her direction. It was a woman who looked to be in about her mid-20s with short blonde hair that's in a bob cut, a white long-sleeved leotard with an opening on her chest that displays her cleavage (Kara can't help but feel envious for some reason.), she has on blue gloves, blue boots and a short cape that is draped to one side. This woman was none other than Karen Starr, aka Power Girl._

 _"Thanks for coming," Supergirl says to the older woman._

 _"You don't mind if I keep my distance?" asks Power Girl._

 _"No, I get it now. I guess," the younger woman replies. "Look, despite what happened, I came to you because, well, since we come from the same place, maybe we could be friends."_

 _"Friends." Power Girl repeats. "Well, aside from the obvious that we shouldn't be making any physical contact, I don't think that's going to happen. At least for right now."_

 _"Can I ask why?" Supergirl asks._

 _"Kara, this is about me, not you," Power Girl explains. "Everything about me, who I am, what I'm doing here is all…confused."_

 _"I know the feeling," the younger woman sighs._

 _"Yeah, well I had kind of come to terms that I was Superman's cousin," the older woman continues. "It wasn't much, but I could call it my own…and then you came along."_

 _"The cousin stuff isn't important to me," Supergirl says immediately._

 _"It is to me Kara. It is to me," Power Girl says back. She then begins to take off. "I…gotta fly. JSA stuff you know? Listen for what it's worth, when we first made contact, and I went all berserk, I felt something…dark…inside you. Something you might want to look into."_

 _With that the older heroine flew away, leaving Supergirl to her thoughts._

 _*End flashback*_

Kara couldn't stop thinking about what Karen told her.

 _"Something dark inside me? What the hell is she even talking about,"_ she thought.

Then her mind flashes back to about a month ago, when she was on Apokolips, when she was brainwashed by Darkseid and attacked her cousin…and hurt Peter. She still remembers that moment when she had her "soon to be boyfriend" by the neck. The sadistic look she had on her face when he was begging for mercy. That image made her gasp and she leans against a wall trying to catch her breath.

"Whoa, Kara, you okay," Virgil asks seeing his friend taking deep breaths. He looks over at her and sees a rather haunted look in her eyes. "Damn girl, you look like you've seen a ghost," he says as she moves from against the wall but continues to take deep breaths. "You wanna talk about it?"

Kara looks over at her friend and sighs, "No, I…I'm fine. Come on, we don't want to be late for class." She begins to walk ahead of the dark haired boy, leaving him confused.

During calculus class, Virgil looks over at Kara with concern. She's hasn't said a word when they first walked in the classroom and she looks like she's been thinking about something else and not paying attention to the lecture.

 _"I should probably tell Peter about this,"_ he thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mr. Ditko, the calculus teacher opens the door and he sees the senior guidance counselor walk in with a girl who looks to be about Virgil and Kara's age. She has long brown hair that runs down to her shoulders, with bangs that cover half of her face and one of her brown eyes. She's wearing a pink beanie cap with a white zip-up hoodie with tight blue jeans and pink converses.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Ditko," says the guidance counselor. "I was asked to escort this young lady to your class. This is Lana Baumgartner. She's a new student here."

The calculus teacher looks at the young girl who was shyly looking away and he smiles. Kara looks at the girl and she couldn't help but notice that she looks awfully familiar. Like she's met her before. She looks over at Virgil and the dark haired boy is looking at the new girl like he's in some kind of trance. She waves her hand in front of his face and he hasn't flinched.

 _"Great Krypton, I think he has a crush on the new girl,"_ she thought as she giggles.

Calculus came to an end and Kara waves at Virgil as the two go their separate ways. As she approaches her locker she sees the new girl, Lana, walking by and stopping near what seems to be her locker. She also sees Flash Thompson approaching her.

"Hey," the blonde haired jock greets.

Lana just ignores him continues to put in her locker combination.

"I take it your new here. The name's Flash Thompson…"

"Go fuck yourself," Lana says without even looking at the person talking to her.

Flash looks at the girl flabbergasted and walks back to his friends who were laughing at him.

Kara, who was listening to the whole conversation, looks at the girl with wide eyes. Her mind begins to flashback to the previous day when she stopped that mother/daughter crime duo. She recognized that potty mouth anywhere.

 _"Holy crap,"_ she thought. _"BOMBSHELL?"_

 **Daily Bugle**

"So this is the kid I should be spying on?" asks a man in a brown trench coat and a fedora.

"That's right," says a mustached man with greyish-white hair and a flat top. "His name is Peter Parker. He's the kid that takes pictures of that wall crawling pest. I want to know how and where he got those photos. He attends Midtown High School. Find him, follow him and don't let him see you."

"I'll do my best Mr. Jameson," says the man in the trench coat. He tips his hat and leaves.

As he walks through the door, an African American man with grey hair walks inside the office.

"I still can't believe you hired this Mac Gargan guy to spy on the poor kid," the man says

"Spider Man is a public menace that needs to be brought to justice Robbie," J Jonah Jameson bellows. "I know he was the one responsible for the murders of both Captain Stacy and his daughter and I'm certain he has something to do with the death of Norman Osborn."

"Spider Man was fighting Doc Ock when Captain Stacy sacrificed himself to save that boy. It was a casualty, and while he was there when the body was found, there isn't any forensic evidence that proves that Spider Man killed that Stacy girl or if he was responsible for Osborn's death hours later," explains Robbie

"Let's not forget it's also because of him my son is rotting in a cell at Ravencroft. In any case, that pesky arachnid has been spinning his webs around this city for far too long," says Jameson. "And since DeWolfe refuses to do anything about it, it looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands. I know Parker will never tell me his secret, so I'll just have Gargan dig something up for me. Spider Man must be stopped."

 _ **So yeah, you thought you saw the last of Bombshell didn't you? And it looks like our soon to be electrified superhero is starting to take a liking to her. Now that Kara knows who this new girl is, what is she gonna do? What is this "darkness" that Power Girl sensed? And will Mac Gargan succeed in his mission to find out Peter's secret? Find out about all of this next time.**_

 _ **I know what your thinking, "OMFG SCORPION!" Easy folks, he's not Scorpion yet. I decided to take some potential ideas the showrunners of The Spectacular Spider Man had for season 3 before the show got canned and put it into my story. One of those ideas was the appearance of Scorpion. I'm going to tweak his origin a bit and have him be connected to an upcoming story arc I have planned.**_

 _ **And speaking of cancelled Greg Weisman TV shows, yes, I heard about Young Justice season 3 and I am SO hyped, and the trailer for Spider Man Homecoming was pretty lit as well.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment and let me know what you think of the story so far. Also, be sure to check out my new story: Ensnare My Cold Heart. It's a crossover with Spider Man and The Flash TV show on the CW. The first chapter takes place after the events of season one and before the events of season two. Judging by the title, you can already guess what the pairing is going to be. SnowBarry fans be warned, that story will not be for you.**_

 _ **Until next time...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm back again with another chapter. I got some new video games for Christmas and they were keeping me very busy. This chapter will focus on Kara getting her first job. Shout outs to Jebest4781 for giving me some ideas. I'm also going to introduce yet another new supporting character into the story and if you're a fan of Smallville you're gonna love it._**

Chapter 4

 **CatCo. Manhattan NY**

"Unbelievable." A blonde woman in her forties, wearing a red blouse, a tan pencil skirt and dark high heels, is standing near her desk looking at a few photographs while a group of people in her office look at her. "8 million people in this god forsaken city, and not one of them can get a decent shot of the new superheroine that's flying around."

"Well, to be fair Ms. Grant, her male counterpart was kind of the same way when he first appeared," says a woman in her thirties with short blonde hair wearing a brown denim jacket with a green shirt underneath jeans and white tennis shoes. "It's just so happens that the Daily Planet was able to get a photographer who is in the best of terms with him."

"Yes Ms. Sullivan, I'm willing to accept that not every photographer in the world can be like Jimmy Olsen," says Cat Grant. "What is unacceptable is that we've been doing news coverage on this Supergirl for about a month now, and yet we could never get a good picture to put alongside our articles. I know CatCo is known to only cover the latest celebrity gossip, fashion trends and even cooking tips, but we need to branch out. We need to start covering more newsworthy topics. Supergirl is newsworthy and there is no way I'm letting that old baffoon Jameson take another superhero away from me like he did Spider Man a couple years ago. Which is why I've decided to put out an ad for anyone who can get me a decent picture of Supergirl. I'm even willing to pay them handsomely for it too."

All of Cat's employees begin to look at each other.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas?"

With that everyone left the media mogul's office.

 **Midtown High, Queens NY**

"So let me get this straight. The new girl that was in you and Virgil's calculus class was the same girl that fought Supergirl the other day?" asks Peter as he and Kara see Lana sitting by herself at the lunch table looking at a math book.

"That's what I'm saying," says Kara. "If she's here, then where is her mother?" Her eyes widened in fear. "What if they plan on blowing up the school?"

The spider hero laughs at his girlfriend's assumptions eliciting a scowl from her, "Kara, she's probably here because the police must have released her due to the fact that she's a minor. They probably just chalked up her actions as bad parental influence. Her mother's probably in jail but Lana here is at least on some kind of probation. I take it it's a lot different on Krypton."

"My memory is still a little rusty, but yeah, I do remember our laws being way different," the young Kryptonian replies. "Still I think we should keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't start any trouble."

While the young superhero couple continue to talk, Virgil had just finished putting his lunch on the tray and was ready to sit with his new friends…that is until he saw Lana sitting at a faraway table, by herself, reading her calculus book. She then proceeds to lay her head down on the table and slam her fist on top of it in frustration. Virgil cringes at this. It was clear that's she's struggling with a math problem.

 _"I guess math isn't really her jam,"_ he thought.

Virgil decides to walk over to her. As he approaches Lana's table he looks at the book to see what problem she was stuck on. After looking at it for a few seconds, the dark haired boy spoke up, "The answer's 3."

Lana lifts her head from the table and looks over at Virgil. As soon as the two made eye contact, they were at a loss for words.

"W…what did you say," Lana begins to ask, snapping back to reality.

Virgil snaps back to reality as well, "What? Oh, right, the answer to the problem you're stuck on. It's 3."

Lana scoffs and rolls her eyes, "So you're a wiz at math. What, did you come here to rub it in my face?"

"Only to people who deserve it…Like that one homie you shot down not too long ago," Virgil replies with a smile.

Lana blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, Y…you saw that huh? *chuckles*"

Virgil chuckles and nods, "Yeah, I gotta hand it to you girl, you sure don't take any bullshit."

Lana blushes even more and moves a lock of her brown hair behind her ear, "Yeah, well, I'm not one of those girls that can be an easy put on."

"For real," the dark haired boy chuckles. "Hey, if you want, I can help you out with the rest of your homework. From what I hear, Mr. Ditko don't play when it comes to his assignments and tests."

The brunette girl's eye widened, "Y…you want to help me?"

"Well, I don't want you to fail," Virgil shrugs.

Lana narrows her eyes, "And why do you care whether or not I fail?"

"Well, having parents who are all about helping people, even if they're total strangers, I guess you can say I get it from them," Virgil answers.

Lana looks down at the table in thought, then she looks back at Virgil with a smirk, "Okay, you can help."

The dark haired boy gives out a wide grin and proceeds to sit on a chair that's beside Lana. "Cool, the name's Virgil by the way," he says as he brings out his hand for Lana to shake.

Lana looks at Virgil's hand, gives out a wide grin of her own and chuckles, "Lana." She takes Virgil's hand and the two shake.

"Now let me show you how this math wiz like to get down," Virgil says as he cracks his knuckles.

Lana giggles, "By all means Virgil the Magnificent, work your magic."

Right across from them, Flash Thompson looks on with a shocked look on his face, "You gotta be shitting me. How come that new girl didn't tell the Hawkins kid to fuck off?"

Randy whistles, "That brotha is smooth. You should probably start taking notes Flash."

Flash scowls at his friend/teammate while the others laugh at Randy's remark.

Meanwhile Peter and Kara see their new friend with Lana. Peter couldn't help but smirk when he sees Virgil explaining how to solve a particular equation and Lana leaning her head on her hand, staring at the dark haired boy with what looks to be a dreamy look on her face, "I don't think we need to worry about Bombshell Kara…and he didn't even need to show her his Sci-fi collection."

Kara lightly laughs at Peter's remark.

School ended for the day and Peter and Kara are walking outside the building. They see Virgil and Lana talking to each other near the bus stop. Kara listens in with her super hearing.

"So, are you busy Friday?" Virgil asks.

"Nope, I'm totally free. Why?" Lana asks back.

"Well, I was thinking that, maybe after school, you and I can kick it at the library and I can tutor you," answers the dark haired boy.

The brunette gives off a soft grin, "I would like that."

Virgil grins as well, "Cool, so uh…I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Lana chuckles. She then reaches inside the pocket of her sweatshirt, pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it over to Virgil. Virgil with a confused look on his face takes the piece of paper. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Lana says as she gives out a wink, waves and leaves for the bus stop.

As Virgil waves back, he looks back at the folded piece of paper and begins to unfold it. On the paper were seven digit numbers…it's her phone number. It also has, _"Text me so I can get yours"_ written on the bottom. Virgil, sporting a wide grin, makes a "score" gesture.

Kara and Peter, both of who were watching the entire conversation gives out wide grins of her own.

"I smell a double date in the future," says Kara.

"Well, we do have an annual fall formal coming up. I'll give those two until then," says Peter.

The two teens see Virgil walk up to them, still sporting that wide grin.

"Well, well, you weren't kidding when you say you're real smooth with the ladies," says Peter.

Virgil shrugs, "Well, it's better than some of my efforts back home. My big sis always tell me I sound like a Drake song when I talk to girls."

Peter bursts into laughter, while Kara raises an eyebrow. She clearly had no idea who this "Drake" is.

"Hey, just as long as you don't dance like him, I think you'll be okay," says Peter as he puts his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Virgil chuckles at Peter's comment, "So, you guys coming to ESU?"

The spider hero and the young Kryptonian look at each other and then look back at their friend.

"I think you should let Dr. Connors know what we're going to be a tad late," says Peter.

Virgil raises an eyebrow, "You two about to do something I shouldn't know about? If so, I understand. Hey, whatever you guys do in your spare time is your business. *chuckles*"

The young couple blush at Virgil's comment and Kara spoke up, "Actually Virgil, Peter and I were heading to CatCo so I can apply for a job there."

"You planning to work for a magazine?" Virgil asks.

Kara shrugs, "Why not? Peter works at the Daily Bugle as their freelance photographer."

Virgil now looks over at Peter.

"I take pictures of Spider Man for the paper," Peter also shrugs.

Virgil's eyes widened, "Yo, for real?"

The spider hero nods.

"That's off the hook dawg," the dark haired boy says with a wide smile.

"You like Spider Man?" Peter asks.

"Hell yeah, the guy does some real good in this city. But you take pictures of him for the Bugle? Dude, you know that newspaper be dogging on him," says Virgil.

Peter sighs, "Yeah, I know, but they pay decent enough. That's something I guess, and aside from ol' Jolly Jonah, there are some nice people who work there: Betty Brant, Ned Lee, Joe Robertson, who's Randy's dad by the way."

"That big cool brotha that be hanging around with Tweedledum, Tweedledummer and that one homie who's always quiet?" Virgil asks referring to Flash, Kong and Hobbie respectively.

Peter chuckles at that, "Yeah, him."

Virgil turns to Kara, "So, what kind of position are you applying for?"

"I was thinking of getting into photography like Peter. CatCo put up an ad for people who have pictures of Supergirl in action. I was lucky enough to get some," Kara says with a confident smile on her face.

"Using my camera of course," Peter buts in earning a small swat on the arm from his girlfriend.

Virgil whistles, "I say that's an accomplishment. It's rare when people get a good shot of her. Well, I'll be heading to the lab. I'll be rooting for you girl."

"Thanks Virgil," Kara says with a warm smile. "We'll see you later."

With that, Virgil heads to the bus stop.

"I still don't understand why you won't let me work at the Bugle with you," Kara says as she looks back at her boyfriend.

"So the jolly one can drag your name through the mud too? Absolutely not," says Peter.

Kara crosser her arms, "You know I don't give a rat's ass about what people say or think about me."

"Yeah, but I do." Peter says as he puts a hand on Kara's shoulders. "Besides, this Cat Grant person doesn't seem like the type of person who slanders people for no reason. She critiques people sure, but she doesn't outright bash people as badly as Jonah does. I still remember that time when I quit being Spider Man for a while, she wrote this article for her magazine called, "Why the World Needs Spidey." Obviously she wrote it to encourage me to come back. It was actually really well written, and it was one of the reasons why I decided to dawn the costume again. You know, aside from the pep talk I got from your cousin."

Kara nods at this and she begins to pick something up with her super hearing.

"I found the kid Jonah," she hears.

"Good, follow him and for the love of God don't let him see you," she also hears.

"Kara?" The young Kryptonian looks over at Peter and she sees a serious look on his face. "What do you hear?"

Kara looks around for a bit and sees a man sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. It was obviously the man she heard talking on the phone. The young Kryptonian begins to look at the sky acting casual, "You see that guy sitting on the bench with a newspaper?"

Peter looks over real quick to take a quick glance at the man then looks in the other direction, acting casual as well, "He's spying on us isn't he?"

"Yep," replies Kara. "I heard him talking on the phone with some guy named, "Jonah."

Peter sighs, "Jameson, he's probably wondering where I get my Spidey pics, so he hired a guy to spy on me."

"What are you gonna do?" asks Kara.

Peter looks over to his girlfriend and smirks, "Follow my lead."

Mac Gargan sees the two teens walk away and he gets up to follow them. Peter and Kara walk to a nearby alley, with Mac not too far behind. Once Mac enters the alley himself, the two teenagers were nowhere to be seen.

"What the…Where did they go?" he asks himself.

"Stalking teenagers? That's a tad creepy don't you think?" says a male voice from behind him.

Mac looks behind him and he sees Spider Man sitting on the side of a wall with his arms crossed and Supergirl hovering in the air with her arms crossed.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't haul your butt to jail," says the Girl of Steel as she narrows her eyes on their stalker.

Mac puts his hands up, "L…look, I can explain."

"Save it," says Supergirl as she lands in front of the man and pulls his cell phone from his pocket. "We know why you're here, and we know who hired you to spy on those kids."

"How about giving the jolly one a quick phone call and then we can reconsider sending you to the police," says Spider Man.

Supergirl hands Mac his phone and he proceeds to dial the number.

"Hey Jonah…No I lost the kid…Well, you see I…kinda ran into some trouble…There's a certain someone who wants to have a word with you." With that, Mac hands the wall crawler his phone.

Spider Man jumps down and takes the phone from his stalker. "Hey there picklepuss, your friendly neighbor Spider Man at your service," Spider Man says over the phone. "No…you're precious little snoop is safe…I know you're using him to find out where I hang my mask and I'm calling you directly to tell you that you won't be able to do that. Let's make something perfectly clear, that little shrimp Parker may take a lot of photos of me, but I wouldn't necessarily call him my friend. Whenever we meet up it's strictly just for business. If I ever catch you trying to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, I'll personally see to it that I cut all ties with the Parker kid…PERMANATELY. Got it Jameson?…Good, nice to know that we understand each other." The wall crawler ends the call and tosses the phone back at Gargan. "Now what are we gonna do with you?"

Moments later Mac is seen stuck on a giant spider web in the alley while the two young heroes just leave him there.

As Spider Man and Supergirl are heading towards CatCo, the wall crawler looks over at his girlfriend and sees she has a look on her face like he's done something wrong.

 _"Wow, I think Gwen may have some competition when it comes to giving people "the look","_ he thought. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Was it really necessary to threaten him?" asks Supergirl.

Spider Man shrugs, "Well, he thinks I'm a menace anyway. Besides, I think it would be rather hard for me to live up to my promise of killing myself."

"I guess so," the Girl of Steel sighs. "Still, I think you've been hanging around Batman way too much."

The spider hero chuckles at that.

"Can I ask you a question though?" Kara now asks.

"Sure, fire away," says Peter.

"Who's Drake?"

 **CatCo. Manhattan NY**

The two teens use the elevator to reach the floor where Cat Grant's office is located. Once they leave the elevator, they enter a room where people are on their computers working hard to add some of their content for the magazine.

Peter looks over to the right, "That must be her office."

Kara looks over in Peter's direction and sees a brunette woman with glasses sitting on a desk near the door to Cat's office, "And she must be her secretary."

The two young heroes approach the lady at the front desk.

"Um, excuse me miss," says Kara.

The woman stops what she was doing and looks up to see two teenagers at her front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to speak to Cat Grant. I have something that I think she would like to see."

Suddenly, the door to the office opens and two blonde women emerge from it.

"For the last time Ms. Sullivan, the answer is no," says the older woman.

"But Ms. Grant, I think there's some shady stuff going on at Roxxon Industries," says the younger woman.

"I've spoken to people who used to work for the company, and they tell me that they have been funding illegal genetic experiments…with human test subjects. They're trying to create their own metahumans."

"Oh, is that so," Cat says as she turns around facing the young woman. "And WHERE exactly are these "people" you've spoken to, hmm?"

The younger woman sighs, "Unfortunately, every time I come back to try and have a word with them, they either end up dead or missing, but that's the thing. If Roxxon is so hell bent on keeping people's mouths shut about what they do behind closed doors, why resort to killing them instead of just suing them like any other big business?"

"And if you pursue this story, WE are going get sued," Cat says as she narrows her eyes. "We're supposed to be getting news coverage on Supergirl. Not pushing your little conspiracy agendas."

"I'm working on that Ms. Grant. Everyone is working on that, but we have nothing," say the younger woman. "I mean, what can we do if…"

Suddenly, two teenagers show up in front of the two women with the teen girl holding up a few photographs with a smile on her face.

Cat looks at the photos, then looks at the girl and narrows her eyes, "Can someone explain to me why a couple of teenagers are here in my building?"

Kara begins to look nervous, "I…uh…called. I have photos of Supergirl in action, and…"

Cat takes the photos off Kara's hands and looks at them, "And where exactly did you get these photos young lady?"

"Well, uh, I saw her stop a purse snatcher when I was walking home from school," Kara answers.

Cat takes a closer look at the photos, "Hmm, crap, crap, crap, what, did you take these with a disposable camera? Crap, crap, crap."

Peter begins to rolls his eyes at this, _"Well, this seems familiar."_

Suddenly, the older woman sees a photo that caught her interest a little bit and then shrugs. She looks back over to Kara and shows her the photo of Supergirl saving a cat from a tree, "You swear these photos are legit?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I totally swear," the young Kryptonian replies nervously.

"And you'll sign a lease that says so?" asks Cat.

"Yeah, I guess," answers Kara.

"You guess?" Cat presses on, raising an eyebrow.

"They're real, I…yeah," says Kara.

"Ms. Grant, ease off her will ya? She's just a kid," says the younger woman.

Cat rolls her eyes, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," answers Kara.

"Uh huh," says Cat as she looks back at the photo. "Hmm, I'll give you fifty."

Peter rolls his eyes again, _"Yep, this is definitely familiar."_

Kara gives a look of confusion, "Fifty? B…but I thought…"

"I don't care what you thought," Cat interrupts. "You're a child and I don't know you. Perhaps if you get yourself a better camera, maybe I'll pay you much higher."

"God. DAMMIT!" a random female voice exclaims.

Cat sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, "What is it now Ms. Smith?"

"I can't do this anymore Ms. Grant," says a woman with strawberry blond hair.

"You'll do what I…" Cat begins to say.

"No. No, I'm the associate book editor," says the woman. "I'm not a freaking web designer. I can't get this thing to freaking work. It keeps freezing every time I try something and I can't…I can't, I can't. Forget it. Nope."

"But we paid you to take that class," the media mogul begins to say.

"It was a one day class Ms. Grant. If I took a one day class in Chinese, I wouldn't know Chinese by the end of the day," the woman says back. "I don't…argh."

Kara begins to observe the woman's computer.

"Hey what happened to our website? It's not coming up on the freaking browser," an African American man angrily asks the woman.

"I don't know, you sit," the woman says back.

"You crashed it," the man snaps.

"You. Sit," the woman says back.

Peter looks at the computer and was about to explain to the woman what was wrong when suddenly…

"It looks like the script is in a recursive loop," Kara beats him to the punch.

Everyone looks over at the young Kryptonian.

"A…a recursive loop. The line you changed is causing the script to call itself over and over again without a conditional statement to allow the script to exit or stop calling itself," Kara continues. "None of the pages on the site are rendered because the results of the script are needed, but since the script is recursively calling itself, you'll never get the results and the pages will never render." The young blonde moves over to the computer and begins to type. "See? Technically, web sites don't crash, web servers do. And the web server hasn't crashed…yet. It will, if or when this recursive loop maxes out the web servers CPU resources. All you need to do is add a conditional statement like this to the script, upload over the older script…I don't have your telnet password but just…there."

Peter watches his girlfriend with a surprised look on his face, then begins to grin in admiration. The fact that Kara is super intelligent makes her even more attractive in his eyes.

 _"Man, she may even be smarter than me,"_ he thought.

Cat looks at Kara with a raised eyebrow, "How do you know all of this?"

"I don't know. I just…know," says Kara.

 _"Well, that and I remember messing around with a variety of alien technology when I was a kid, but I'm not telling her that,"_ she thought.

"What is your name?" asks the media mogul.

"Kara. Kara Danvers," Kara answers.

"Uh huh, so tell me Kiera, are you looking for a job?" Cat now asks.

"Oh, um, well, yeah," Kara answers nervously. "And it's Kara."

"Isn't that what I said? Tell you what, how about you come here after school to work on this godforsaken website for us?" asks Cat. "But you gotta start now because I don't want to hear about this thing ever again."

"HALLELUJAH!" the woman who had the computer problem shouted.

"Sure, of course," Kara says with a beaming smile on her face.

"Ugh, stop smiling like that your face will freeze up," says Cat. She then look over to Peter, "And who on earth are you?"

"Oh, um, Peter Parker. I'm a freelance photographer at the Daily Bugle…and I'm also Kara's boyfriend," Peter replies as he takes out his hand to the media mogul.

Cat just looks at his hand and looks back at the young spider hero, "So, you're the young man who takes all those pictures of Spider Man. You say you're only freelance?"

Peter nods.

"Hmm, I've seen your work. Not the best pictures I've seen but they're passable."

"Uh, thanks…I guess," says Peter.

"If you want, I can give a full time job here. I bet the pay over at the Bugle isn't really that great anyway," Cat continues.

Peter says nothing and just looks at the ground.

"No need to say anything. Jameson and I used to date back in college, and I know for a fact that even back then he was a total cheapskate."

Peter's eyes widened, "You and Jonah?"

The media mogul rolls his eyes, "Believe me, even I thought it was a huge mistake looking back at it. So, what do say Mr. Parker? You willing to give me some of those Spidey pics? I can even put the wall crawler in a positive light."

Peter begins to think for a moment, _"Well, it's not like Jonah could fire me for working with his competition."_

He looks back at Cat, "I'll make you a deal, Spider Man and Supergirl have been known to hang around each other a lot. I'm not sure why that is, but they do. You say in your ad you want pictures of Supergirl right? If I manage to get photos of her, I'll be sure to give them to you."

The media mogul thinks about it for a moment, "Hmm, ok you have a deal, and they better be some good shots too."

Peter grins, "Hey, my pics don't make it to the front page for nothing."

As Cat walks back to her office, Peter speaks up, "Uh, Ms. Grant, can I ask you one more question?"

The media mogul rolls her eyes and turns back to Peter, "I don't like it when people waste my time Mr. Parker."

"W…well…it's just that…I read your article about Spider Man when he disappeared a few months ago. It was a great piece, but I wanted to know why you wrote it in the first place," Peter says nervously.

Cat blinks, "Oh, that old thing. Well, unlike that old flat topped buzzard you call your boss, I think that Spider Man does a lot of good in this city…even though he wears such a ridiculous getup. That new costume he's wearing isn't any better either."

 _"Hey, my costume isn't ridiculous,"_ the web head thought. _"And thank God Babs isn't here to hear this since she was the one who designed my current costume."_

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said in the article that he saved my son at one point," Cat continues. "He was attacked by a group of bullies, they did things like unzip his backpack and pouring everything out of it. Then Spider Man showed up. He scared away those delinquents, helped my son put his things back in his backpack and even walked him home. He really made my son happy that day and I can't thank him enough for that. When I heard about his disappearance, I wrote that article encouraging him to get over whatever funk he was in at the time and keep doing what he does."

Peter looks down in thought, _"I remember that. That kid was Cat Grant's son? I had no idea."_

Kara looks over at Peter with a warm smile, she's clearly proud to have such a kind and caring boyfriend who's willing to stick up for the little people.

Once Cat leaves for her office, the other blonde woman who was speaking to her earlier finally spoke up, "So, you're the Peter Parker that my good friend Betty Brant wouldn't shut up about."

The wall crawler looks over at the woman, "Who are you, and how do you know Betty?"

The woman gives a bright smile and takes out her hand, "Chloe Sullivan. I'm a reporter here at CatCo. Betty and I go way back."

Peter takes the woman's hand and shakes it.

"She also told me that you asked her out to last year's fall formal once. I can kinda see why she said yes. *chuckles*"

Peter blushes at that while Kara give out a jealous glare at Chloe.

The reporter sees this and lightly laughs, "Relax, I'm not gonna steal your boyfriend. He's too young for me anyway. Besides, I wouldn't want get a lecture from his aunt like Betty did." She walks over to Kara and takes her hand out to her, "Welcome to CatCo, glad to have you on board. You sure know your computers."

Kara loses her glare, smiles and takes Chloe's hand, "Well, I'm…kind of a tech geek."

"Uh huh," the reporter says in slight suspicion.

"Well, I guess I can head on over to ESU. I'll let Doctor Connors know that you'll be busy here," says Peter.

"Okay, see you later Peter. I'll call you," says Kara.

The two teens engage in a goodbye kiss and Peter heads for the elevator.

Kara looks over at Chloe, "It was nice meeting you." She sits down at the now empty computer station and begins to working on the main website.

As Chloe walks away to leave the young Kryptonian to her work, she begins to have certain thoughts on the blonde. _"Kara huh? That name does sound awfully familiar."_ She reaches for her cell phone, dials a number and puts the phone in her ear. "Hey Clark, how've you been? I'm doing fine. Listen I have a question to ask. Do you happen to know anyone by the name of "Kara Danvers"?"

 **Daily Bugle**

"Who does that wall crawling crapsack think he is?" Jameson bellows. "He thinks he could just threaten me like that? I thought you said you being discreet Gargan."

"I WAS," Mac stressed. "Something tells me this Parker kid is on Spider Man's watch 24/7."

"Well, in any case. The fact that that costumed clown threatened the kid is the perfect indication that he has gone too far, and he needs to be brought down. HARD."

"I agree 100%," says Mac. "That creep is gonna pay for humiliating me."

The mustached newspaper editor sighs, "There has to be a way to stop Spider Man once and for all. Maybe we could…I don't know…throw another costumed freak at him and hope he or she does the job."

Suddenly, an idea pops into Mac's head, "Jonah, I think I may have to perfect solution to deal with Spider Man."

Jameson raises an eyebrow, "Well, let's hear it."

"All you need to know is that I got some connections," explains Mac. "All I need to do is make one quick phone call and we'll be given the perfect opportunity to squash that bug."

"Well…whoever it is you're gonna call, I hope that person has something good," Jameson sighs.

"Oh, don't worry Jonah. What I have in store is gonna knock your socks off. Just you wait," Mac says as he leaves the office. Once he gets inside the elevator he reaches for his phone, dials a number and puts the phone in his ear, "Hey Mr. Roxxon. Remember when you said you owe me one a couple months ago. Well it's definitely that time. I have a huge favor to ask."

 _ **So yeah, you can already tell what the next chapter is going to be. It seems like Oscorp isn't the only corporation that will give out heroes trouble. Be here next time when Spidey finally meets his match in the form of...The Scorpion.**_

 ** _By the way, someone in the comments asked me if Static already has his powers. The answer is no...at least not yet. One of the upcoming story arcs I'm going to write will have his origin in it. You'll just have to be patient._**

 ** _As for Kara working for CatCo., since she's still in high school I couldn't have her be her secretary like she was in season one of the show, so I figured I take Ultimate Spider Man's idea of Peter being a web designer for the Daily Bugle and give it to her. Since I wanted to be as close to the comics as possible, I decided not to have Jimmy Olsen work there and just keep him in Metropolis (Even though I love what the TV show is doing with him) and instead I decided to add Chloe Sullivan from Smallville as the person who keeps an eye on Kara for Clark. I'm still thinking about whether or not to add Winn._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think of the story so far. What are your thoughts on the possible Static/Bombshell pairing?_**

 ** _Until next time..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Man, writer's block can be a real pain. Here's the thing, I actually have a roadmap of where exactly I want to go with this story, but how to get there was the real challenge. I knew the next chapter was going to be Spidey vs. Scorpion so I had to come up with a really good fight scene, and that was where most of my writer's block started to come in. As you can see I got over that hurdle and now I may have an easier time writing the next chapter. I know, I could have just held off on this one and focus on my other stories until I got some ideas, but I know people were waiting a long time for this one. Anyway, this chapter is mostly set up for future events. I even make a tease to certain characters that will make an appearance in the chapters to come, so be sure to be on the look out for them. Here's a hint: They have a TV show coming out at the time this is published._**

Chapter 5

 **Roxxon Industries**

"So, you want me to give you something that can help with your little "arachnid" problem," says a man in a business suit with dark hair that is receded to the back, a trimmed mustache and hazel eyes. This man is Phillip Roxxon, the CEO of Roxxon Industries.

"That's right Mr. Roxxon," says Mac. "You told me not too long ago about a "strength enhancing serum". That should definitely give me the edge I need to go toe to toe with that wall crawling punk."

"You do realize that Dr. Stillwell is still running some tests," Roxxon says with a raised eyebrow. "We still don't know what side effects it will have."

"Well, you're all about using human guinea pigs right?" Mac asks rhetorically as he points to himself. "If you're looking for one, he's right here. Besides, my boss says he'll pay you handsomely if the serum works and the spider is taken down."

"How much are we talking?" asks Roxxon.

"Ten grand," Mac slowly replies, emphasizing the price Jameson is willing to give Roxxon.

The CEO's eyes widened at what Mac told him and then gives a sinister smile, "Well then, let's go see Dr. Stillwell."

The two men enter a room where a man with brown hair and a mustache is looking over two unconscious teenagers that are laying in separate beds. One was a girl who was glowing very brightly. The other was a male who was shrouded in darkness. The scientist is taking notes as he's observing them.

"Dr. Stillwell," Roxxon calls out.

Dr. Farley Stillwell turns around and sees the two men enter the room, "Oh, Mr. Roxxon, what can I do for you?"

Roxxon motions over the Mac, "This gentlemen has just volunteered to be a test subject to the serum you're working on."

The scientist's eyes widened, "B..but sir, I'm not even sure it's ready for human trials."

"There's no time Doctor," Roxxon says in a demanding tone. "I want to sell this serum to the black market as soon as possible. Either prepare it for Mr. Gargan here or you can prepare your resignation."

Dr. Stillwell sighs, "Okay, okay, right this way Mr. Gargan."

As Mac begins to follow the scientist, he looks over at the two comatose teens, "So what's the deal with them?"

"Those children are test subjects to a special kind of gas one of our former employees had created. This gas, once inhaled, will grant a normal human being extraordinary powers," Dr. Stillwell explains.

"So…more metas essentially," Mac guesses. "Do their parents know they're here?"

"As far as THEY are concerned, they died in that car crash in which we plucked them from in the first place," says Roxxon.

The three men make it to a small room and Dr. Stillwell hits a light switch, illuminating the room. The scientist then walks toward a small safe, swipes his ID card into a slot and opens it. Inside was a large group of vials with chemicals inside.

"We have been working on a serum that deals with animal mutation," the scientist explains. "Each serum possesses the blood of a certain animal and, once injected, that person will possess the abilities of said animal."

"So let me try to wrap my brain around this," Mac speaks up. "You're saying that if you inject me with that serum, I can be just like Spider Man?"

"In a way yes," answers Dr. Stillwell. "According to some footage of his heroics, we hypothesized that Spider Man may quite possibly have spider DNA in his bloodstream, which explains why he does the things he does. Our main objective with this serum is to create metahumans that are very similar to Spider Man."

Mac nods, getting the gist of what the scientist was saying. He looks a vial with bluish, green liquid labeled, "Scorpion". "I say we test this one out," he then says.

Dr. Stillwell looks at that vial in horror, "B…But that's has the venom of a scorpion as an ingredient. If we inject the serum into you without proper testing, there's a chance that you'll most likely die due to the venom poisoning your bloodstream."

"If the man wants to use this vial, let him," Roxxon cuts in. "Besides, considering who is target is, it's actually rather fitting. Spiders and scorpions have been known to be natural sworn enemies. This can also give us an opportunity to test out that new battle suit we have in storage."

Moments later, a shirtless Mac is now laying on a lab table with his arms and legs being restrained.

Dr. Stillwell with a syringe in hand approaches Mac, "I hope you're prepared for what I'm about to do. You may undergo extreme pain once I inject you with this."

"Yeah, yeah, be sure to give me a band aid and a lollipop when this is all over. Just let me have it doc," Mac says with impatience in his voice.

The scientist looks over a Roxxon who gives him a nod and then looks back over to Mac and injects him with the serum. What followed was Mac screaming in agony and writhing on the lab table.

 **Manhattan, NY**

After getting done with his school day, Spider Man is now swinging around the city, going on his evening patrol. Of course, he should be at home doing homework, but he wanted to wait until Kara was finished with her new web designing job at CatCo. He could invite Virgil over, but he's probably a little busy with his new lady friend at the moment.

 _"The guy's been here for about a week and already he got himself a love interest,"_ the spider hero thought with a smirk on his masked face. Of course, there's also the fact that said love interest is a former criminal. While Kara is still quite weary of the new girl, Peter thinks she doesn't mean any harm, and is trying really hard to turn her life around. Virgil will definitely put her on the right path, but Peter and Kara agreed that they will be keeping an eye on the two to make sure their friend doesn't find himself under fire if it comes to a point that Bombshell wants to start some trouble.

 _"I know being a paranoid jerk is more Batman's MO but it's better to be safe than sorry. Maybe Kara's right, I have been hanging around with him far too much."_

Spider Man's spider sense starts buzzing and he's suddenly tackled in midair by someone. The wall crawler and his unknown attacker start to tumble on a nearby rooftop only for both of them to instantly spring back to their feet and face each other. Spider Man is now face to face with a man in a purple and green armored suit with a long tail that has what looks to be a stinger. From the look of this man, he looks like some kind of giant scorpion.

"Hey, can't you see I was swinging here?" Spider Man asks his attacker. "I mean, I totally get it, you're probably happy that you're not the only arachnid in this city and, hey, if you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask."

"Does it look like I'm here to make nice?" asks his mysterious attacker. "I'm gonna make you pay for humiliating me the other day."

"Um…yeah, you're gonna have to be more specific pal," says Spider Man. "I've humiliated A LOT of people in my two year long career. If you can gladly give me a name I could probably remember…who you are." The wall crawler gets a good look at his attacker's face and he immediately recognizes him. "Oh, NOW I remember you. You're that creepy stalker dude that was spying on that Parker kid the other day. I never actually got your name."

"You can call me…Scorpion," the man replies.

"Scorpion? Eh, I always thought Sub Zero was way cooler…Uh, no pun intended of course," says Spider Man.

"…I'm gonna enjoy killing you," says Scorpion who was not amused by the spider hero's attempt at humor.

"Well, you're not the first costumed nut to say that," Spider Man says back as he gets into a fighting stance. "And you can be damn sure you won't be the last."

The two finally engage each other with Scorpion using his stinger to try and stab Spider Man. The wall crawler sees this coming and jumps over his new foe. While in midair, he fires two web lines that latches onto Scorpion's back. As he lands, Spider Man yanks on the web lines and hurls his enemy to a nearby wall where he fires more webs to keep him embedded into it.

Scorpion looks at himself being wrapped in webbing and laughs, "Nice try, but that tactic doesn't work anymore." He breaks out of the webbing.

"Alright then, guess I gotta do this the old fashioned way," Spider Man retorts as he charges Scorpion and prepares to throw a punch.

However, when the wall crawler throws his punch, Scorpion catches his fist, catching his foe by surprise. Spider Man tries to move his hand but fails to do so and Scorpion just forces his hand back down.

 _"Okay, so he's stronger than me. That's nice. Now I REALLY wish Kara was here."_

Spider Man escapes by shooting a web in his new foe's eyes, forcing him to release his grip on him. Then the spider hero does a backflip to get some distance from Scorpion.

"So were you stung by a radioactive scorpion sometime after we last met or something?" he now asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Scorpion replies with a sinister grin.

Scorpion proceeds to charge at Spider Man, throwing a couple of punches at him and trying to stab him with his tail again. Spider Man dodges all of those attacks and leaps into the air to dodge to tail.

"Oh no you don't," says Scorpion as he grabs the wall crawler's leg in midair. He slams him back on the ground and he swings him around, smashing him through some air conditioners that are on the roof. He then throws Spider Man off the roof. Spider Man shoots a two web lines while in the air taking Scorpion down with him. The two begin to engage in a massive fist fight in midair. Spider Man begins to shoot another web line to try and save himself from hitting the ground, and Scorpion grabs onto his leg once again to save himself as well. The two human arachnids are swinging towards a nearby building and they break through the window. The two find themselves in an office building where people have their own computer workstations. The employees stopped what they were doing once they heard a crash and they see Spider Man and the Scorpion battling it out in their office. Spider Man sees a task chair and picks it up.

"You mind if I borrow this? Thanks," he says to a female employee.

The spider hero chucks the chair at Scorpion and it hits. The other human arachnid stumbles backwards a little bit.

"Hey Scorpy, I got the office supplies you're looking for," Spider Man says as he takes a computer monitor and smashes it on Scorpion's head, making him a little dazed. This gave Spider Man an opportunity to make his next move.

"How about we take this outside so we don't distract these poor people from their work," he says as he tackles Scorpion and they both crash through the window.

The two fell three stories and onto a car down below. They both roll off the car and onto the pavement. Spider Man is now laying on his front struggling to get up.

"Gee, it's a good thing that car broke my fall…ow."

Suddenly his spider sense begins to tingle and he rolls away in time to avoid Scorpion's tail. He keeps rolling around on the ground avoiding the tail strikes.

"WHY. WON'T. YOU. DIE?" Scorpion asks as he tries to impale the wall crawler. Spider Man fires a web line that helps him move away from his foe's proximity and was able to get back on his feet.

"Sorry, dying was never really my forte. I failed that class more times than I can count," he replies "I even got a D- in quitting." The wall crawler fires another web line from each wrist, only for Scorpion to use his tail to catch them and uses it to yank Spider Man towards him. Spider Man flew towards the other human arachnid and is met with a massive fist in his face. He is sent flying back and as he starts tumbling on the ground, he does a handspring to get back on his feet…only to be met with a flurry of more punches from Scorpion. Scorpion finishes Spider Man off with a massive uppercut and Spider Man is knocked back down on the ground. This time, the beaten spider hero doesn't even move.

Scorpion grabs him by the neck and lifts him up to his face, "You say you never learned how to die? Allow me to give you a crash course."

He was about to skewer Spider Man with his tail when, suddenly, his tail begins to freeze. This was followed by a huge blur coming in and shattering the tail to pieces. Scorpion looks over at his now broken tail in disbelief and then in the blink of an eye, Supergirl is standing right beside him and she does not look happy.

"Put. Him. Down," she says in a rather cold tone.

Scorpion, with a look of fear in his eyes does what he was told…only for the girl of steel to punch him in a nearby alley. Supergirl hovers towards that alley to look for Scorpion but is met with an open manhole. He obviously made an escape to the sewers. Supergirl tries to use her X ray vision to track him down only to find that the sewer tunnels were lined with lead, making her unable to see through the sewer system.

"Dammit," she mutters. Supergirl decides to hurry back over to Spider Man only to see a woman with short blond hair and glasses already checking his pulse.

"Who are you?" she now asks in a demanding tone.

"Easy kid, I'm a friend," the woman responds, putting her hands up defensively. She takes out her badge. "Patty Spivot, I'm a forensic scientist at the NYPD. We need to get him out of here before the rest of the police show up. Last thing we need is some nosy officer, or detective for that matter, trying to unmask him. We can take him to my place. Is that okay with you?"

Supergirl contemplates for a moment but then begins to nod.

 **Patty's apartment, Manhattan's Lower West Side**

"Oh man, that scorpion guy really did a number on the kid," Patty says to herself.

Peter is laying on the couch unconscious. She was able to get the top portion of his costume off and she saw that his torso is covered in bruises. His mask is off too, of course Patty had to assure Supergirl that she already knew his identity before removing it.

"If only I got there sooner…" Supergirl begins to say with guilt in her voice. She's looking out the window in sorrow. "I was so caught up with my work I just tuned everything out. Didn't even hear my own boyfriend when he needed me most. Some hero I am."

Patty walks over to the girl of steel and puts a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think he would want you to be beating yourself up for him."

Supergirl sighs, "I don't get it. All he ever does is help people, and what do they do in return? They try to kill him with robots and scorpion people. It's like this city is filled with Lex Luthors."

"More like gullible people that listen to everything they hear on the news. You think people would have learned from Fox News," says Patty. "But I assure you, not everyone in this city hate him. My boss, the police captain, thinks very highly of him. It's just the classic case of people hating on something they don't understand. From what I heard, your cousin had to deal with the same thing when he first appeared on the scene. It took a little time but he was able to earn Metropolis' trust. Same with Batman over in Gotham. I say give it time. I'm sure in no time the same can happen to Peter."

Supergirl nods in understanding.

"So, from what I hear, you two are actually a thing," the forensic scientist now says with a smirk on her face earning a blush from the young Kryptonian.

"He told you about us huh?" the girl of steel asks nervously.

"That he did," Patty answers. "He was wearing his mask when we last talked so I didn't get a good look at his face, but by the sound of his voice when he mentioned you…I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. After what happened to his last girlfriend, I didn't think I would ever see that side of him again."

Supergirl nods again, "He told me about it. I hope to Rao I never have to see him that heartbroken again."

Patty smiles at that. _"You've picked a good one kid."_

She now starts to look outside the window alongside Supergirl, "You know, I used to know Gwen when she was alive. She would always come by the police station to visit her dad. She was a good kid, very sweet. I can tell Captain Stacy raised her well. Although we didn't really talk much after her he died."

Supergirl looks over to Patty, "Her father, what was he like?"

Patty looks over at the young Kryptonian and smiles, "Captain Stacy was a very brave and great man. Even in the most-tense situations, he's able to keep a calm, level head and he's not afraid to put himself head first into danger. He also believed in Peter when no one else didn't. He started to suspect that he was Spider Man when Venom tried to out him one time. I was able to get video footage of one of Spidey's fights with the Green Goblin that confirmed that suspicion, but we vowed to keep it between us for Peter's sake."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?"

Patty looks out the window again, "There was a fight on the rooftop between Spidey and Doctor Octopus."

"The guy with the metal arms?" Supergirl asks.

Patty nods, "Peter told me what exactly went down up there. He created some special web fluid that would make Ock lose control of his arms. It worked, of course, but then one of the arms hit a nearby chimney and debris started to fall towards a small child. Captain Stacy was able to push the boy out of the way but the debris fell on him instead. Peter saw the whole thing and he went down to try and dig him out to see if he was okay…but he was too late. Peter blamed himself for what happened and he hasn't forgiven himself since."

"Of course he wouldn't," Supergirl sighs. "He couldn't have known something like that would have happened. He shouldn't blame himself for something that was out of is control."

"That's what I told him," says Patty. "But, you know him, always wanting to put the whole world on his shoulders. He kinda reminds me of an old friend of mine that I use to know back in Central City. Though I haven't spoken to him in forever." She looks over to the young Kryptonian. "You got yourself a great guy there Supergirl. Try to hang on to him…and don't you dare try to break his heart. Otherwise I'll get him to ask Batman if I could borrow that Kryptonite ring of his."

Supergirl chuckles at the forensic scientist's threat, "You have nothing to worry about. He's been really sweet to me ever since we first met. I would take my own life before I even think about hurting him."

The two women hear a yawn. "Seriously Patty? You're gonna go all big sister mode on my new girlfriend?"

"Peter," Supergirl says with excitement in her voice as she runs over to her boyfriend to hug him.

"ACK, take it easy, I'm still a little sore," says Peter.

"Sorry," the young Kryptonian says as she releases Peter from her embrace. "I'm just glad you're alright. You've been unconscious for two hours."

The spider hero's eyes widened, "TWO HOURS? I…I gotta call Aunt May. She must be worried sick about me."

"I already told her that we're doing homework at my place. You're in the clear," Supergirl reassures him.

Peter sighs in relief, "Okay, then I guess I can just swing home."

"Absolutely not," Supergirl says in a stern tone. "You are in no condition to web swing. I'll fly you home."

Peter chuckles, "Okay, okay, you can fly me home." He looks over to Patty. "Thanks for the help Patty, I owe you one."

Patty motions her hand, telling him it's no big deal, "Don't worry about it. Just try to be more careful next time. Your girlfriend was very worried about you."

"I'll try not to get my butt kicked by any more scorpion men," says Peter as he goes to put on his top and mask.

As Supergirl follows Peter to the next room she looks back over to Patty, "Thanks for helping us out."

The forensic scientist gives a warm smile, "Don't mention it. It was nice to finally meet you Supergirl. Take care." "Kara," the young Kryptonian corrects with a smile. Patty looks at her with a confused look. "That's my name. It's Kara. You were able to earn Peter's trust. You have my trust as well."

 **Daily Bugle**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT GARGAN?" Jameson yells at Mac who is wearing a simple trench coat and fedora. "Your little scuffle with that wall crawling freak has caused thousands of dollars worth of property damage."

"Hey, you wanted me to kick the spider's ass, and I did. I would've finished him off too if it hadn't been for that blonde cheerleader that's been all over the news recently," says Mac.

"Well, the fact that YOU'RE making the headlines is causing some serious problems. It also doesn't help that you had to make yourself another one of Roxxon's pet projects."

Mac's eyes widened, "I never told you about…"

"I'm a journalist Gargan. I have my sources." Jameson interrupts. "I also know that what you got yourself involved in is illegal. As much as I want that web spinning menace eradicated, I would never stoop so low as to break the law. Therefore, I'm cutting our partnership. The deal's off."

"What about the ten grand?" Mac asks.

"You can forget all about that," Jameson answers. "I don't make deals with criminals."

With that Mac begins to stand up and he slowly takes off his fedora, "You're making a big mistake Jameson."

The newspaper editor begins to look at his now former partner in fear, "N…Now Gargan, let's not do anything stupid. I think that serum you took is messing with you head."

"I don't appreciate people backing out on a deal," Mac says as he removes his trench coat, revealing his armored suit, complete with a newly repaired tail. "You're gonna give me what I want whether you like it or not."

 _ **Don't worry, I didn't kill Jameson...even though some of you would probably want that. No, this is setting the stage for the final showdown between Spidey and Scorpion (Spidey will win this one. I promise).**_

 _ **A lot of you newly developed SpideyFrost shippers have been asking when's the next chapter of "Ensnare my Cold Heart" coming out. I just got done with the latest chapter and it will be updated shortly.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think of the story so far, I'm probably gonna hold off on this for now to focus on "The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr" since I know exactly where I'm gonna go with the story arc I have for that. Be sure to check it out, it will feature Black Cat and a very envious Power Girl. Until next time...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I think you guys have waited long enough, here is the conclusion of the Scorpion arc.**_

Chapter 6

 **Brooklyn, NY**

A grey haired woman, who looks to be in her mid-fifties, clad in a light blue blouse, with dark dress pants and dark loafers, is in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. She suddenly hears giggling coming from the living room and stops what she was doing. She walks into the living room and sees a brunette adolescent girl, clad in her usual sleep wear which is a pink tank top and black shorts, sitting Indian-style on the couch, texting on her phone. The girl continues to giggle as she's looking at whatever text message she received and occasionally blushes.

The older woman decides to grab the young girl's attention, "Lana?"

Lana looks up, "Oh, hey Grandma."

"What's with all the giggling? I can hear you all the way from the kitchen."

Lana chuckles then brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear, "Oh, that. I'm just texting a friend."

The grandmother raises an eyebrow, "A friend?"

"Just some guy I met in school today. He helped me out with my math homework and he's going to tutor me after school tomorrow," says Lana.

The older woman begins to grin, "Oh, a "guy" huh? Does he have a name?"

Lana begins to blush, "H…His name is Virgil. He moved from Dakota not too long ago."

"Dakota? I've hear about that city. It's almost as bad as Gotham with a lot bad neighborhoods over there. I remember a huge gang war that happened back when you were still a small child. One of the medics was hit with a stray bullet."

Lana's eyes widened, "My God, was the medic alright?"

The grandmother shook her head, "She was pronounced dead on arrival at a hospital."

Lana lowers her head in distraught, "That's horrible."

"Which is why I'm glad you're no longer involved with such criminal activities. Why your mother got you involved with such shenanigans is beyond me. I raised her better than that. Anyway, this Virgil seems like a nice young man. Does he know about…"

"No, he doesn't" Lana interrupts then sighs and lower her head again. "And I want to keep it that way."

The grandmother walks over and sits next to her granddaughter on the couch, "You think he's going to judge you because of your past life?"

The young girl nods, "He told me one of the reasons why he left Dakota in the first place. His dad thought the city was getting too bad over there…*sighs*He also told me that his dad has a huge distain for criminals."

The older woman cooes and puts her hand over Lana's, "You say you're done with that life right?"

Lana nods, "I never wanted to be a criminal in the first place. It was just all I knew how to do at the time. I'm want to change that, try something else that's worthwhile."

"Then I'm sure Virgil will understand," says the grandmother. "If he's not willing to accept you because of what you've done in the past, then maybe he isn't the right guy for you."

Lana looks at her grandmother in shock, her face flushed pink, "W…What makes you think…"

"Oh please dear," the older woman interrupts. "I've seen the way you've been looking at your phone, and the fact that you're blushing right now doesn't help either. You've got it bad for that boy."

Lana now finds her crossed legs to be very interesting.

The grandmother chuckles and gets up from the couch. She walks towards the kitchen, "Oh, and don't forget to stop by that community center that's a block from here on Saturday. I told them you will be going there every weekend to help out. It will be beneficial to your community service and it might lift your probation."

 **Forrest Hills, Queens, NY**

"Oh Rao, this is delicious," Kara says with excitement in her voice.

The two young heroes are in the basement of Peter's house, doing their homework. May had made pizza bagels for them and the young Kryptonian is trying them out for the first time.

"Pizza bagels, another modern achievement," Peter says with a smirk.

"I've seen and eaten pizza before, but I never knew they could be made in all shapes and sizes," says Kara. "You humans sure like to put a lot of variety in your food."

"What's the food like over on Krypton?" Peter asks.

"Well, from what I can remember, we have our own kinds of fruits, vegetables and meats that are far unique from other galaxies. We didn't really have much variety like on your planet but it's not terrible by any means. I would let you try some, but any means to make Kryptonian food was destroyed along with my planet."

The spider hero takes his girlfriend's hand with his and softly squeezes it, "I'm sure it would've been delicious. My inner Trekkie have always wanted to try alien food. Hal told me he once ate a burger that was made from a Thanagarian snare beast. Now THAT sounds fire."

The young Kryptonian giggles, "You know, there's still that group project we need to do for Chemistry. We really need to get in touch with Virgil so we can get started."

"Assuming he isn't making out with Lana somewhere," Peter chuckles. "Virgil said he had an idea on what our topic is going to be, but he wants us all to be present in order for him to explain it. He's going to come over this weekend."

"At least one of us is planning ahead," Kara says with a smirk.

Peter nervously scratches the back of his head and chuckles again, "Hey, I've been busy getting owned by some guy in a scorpion costume. My priorities have been a jumbled mess up until this point."

"Speaking of which, that scorpion guy's been awfully quiet lately," says Kara as she begins to think.

"Well, a cute blonde girl did break his tail. Must've broken his ego too."

Kara blushes at being called cute.

Suddenly, May's voice was heard from upstairs, calling out to her nephew, "Peter?"

"Yes Aunt May?" Peter called out from downstairs.

"You might want to come to the living room and look at this."

The two teens leave the basement and walk to the living room where Peter's aunt is standing in front of the TV with her arms crossed and a nervous look on her face.

"Aunt May what's wr…" Peter looks at the TV and sees the scorpion guy he fought the other day holding J. Jonah Jameson hostage.

 **CatCo.**

"Ms. Grant," Chloe says as she bursts into the door of Cat's office.

"There's a little method you should try Ms. Sullivan. It's called knocking," Cat casually says as she is looking at her paperwork.

"Ms. Grant, you should probably come outside and look at the TV."

The two women are now outside at the main lobby where all the other employees have stopped what they were doing and are now looking at the TV monitors.

Cat looks up at one of them and her eyes widened, "J…Jonah?"

Jameson is seen on TV, tied up and gagged.

Scorpion appears on the screen and he's checking the camera, "Is this thing on? Hello people of New York, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mac Gargan, but you can call me Scorpion. You see, Mr. Jameson and I used to be very tight but then he decided to end our relationship for…undisclosed reasons. I didn't take to kindly to that so now I'm gonna make him pay. Oh, and I'm daring a certain wall crawler to come in and rescue him. He's probably itching for a rematch after the beating I gave him last time. Spider Man, if you're listening, I'm at an old abandoned warehouse in Manhattan's Upper West Side. I'll give you a one hour head start, and if any other costumed do-gooder show up…well…let's just say the Daily Bugle will be looking for a new editor in chief."

Cat looks down on the floor. "Jesus Jonah, what have you gotten yourself into?" she says under her breath. She then looks back up and begins to order around employees. "I need reporters and photographers at the Upper West Side ASAP."

"I'm on it," says Chloe as she grabs her jacket.

Back in the Parker residence, Peter had already suited up. Kara was about to suit up too but the spider hero stopped her.

"I can't let you do this alone," says the young Kryptonian. "He almost killed you last time."

Peter walks over to his girlfriend and puts his hands on her shoulders, encouraging her to look him straight in the eyes, "I have a feeling it's going to be different this time. I wasn't using my head last time we fought but now I have a plan, though I'm gonna need your help."

Once Peter takes his hands off of Kara's shoulders, the young blonde takes both of hers and grabs her boyfriend's. She gives him a serious look, "Okay, what's the plan?"

 **Upper West Side, Manhattan NY**

Scorpion switches the camera off and looks over at Jameson. The Daily Bugle editor in chief begins to murmur something from his gagged mouth.

"What's that Jonah? You have something to say?" Scorpion mockingly asks. "Alright newsman, humor me."

He removes the gag. With that, Jameson begins to speak, "Dammit Gargan, that serum is messing with your mind. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am tired of people screwing with me," the villainous arachnid replies. "All my life people walk over me, take advantage of me. Well not anymore. With my newfound strength I can get back at each and every jackhole who's wronged me. I should thank Roxxon for this. What he gave me was a gift."

Suddenly, both men hear a slow clapping sound. They look to the side and see Spider Man sitting casually on the side of a wall.

"Man, I gotta tell ya, that villain monologue was pretty solid," the wall crawler begins to speak. "That wrestling heel promo you put out a while ago wasn't too shabby either, though I could argue that your mic skills could use a little more work."

"Well, look who finally showed up," Scorpion says with a smirk. "Your little blonde girlfriend here with you?"

Spider Man detaches himself from the wall, lands in front of Scorpion and Jameson and walks towards them, "Nah, like you said, this is arachnid to arachnid, and you're right, I've been itching for a rematch. I underestimated you last time. I guarantee you it won't happen again."

"We'll see about that," says Scorpion.

The villainous arachnid then fires a green laser blast from his tail. Spider Man immediately jumps away from it.

"Well that's new. I take it you got a few modifications when you got your tail fixed."

"You're damn right," Scorpion replies.

He continues to fire at Spider Man and the wall crawler continues to dodge every shot. Spider Man eventually shoots a web at Scorpion's eyes forcing the villain to stop what he's doing.

He quickly approaches his foe and grabs him by the tail, "Let's give ol' pickle puss some time alone." Spider Man swings Scorpion around and throws him into the next room. He then jumps after him.

"Hey, you just gonna leave me here?" Jameson yells after the spider hero.

Suddenly he starts to smell burning rope and, eventually he was free.

"What the hell?"

"Man, I thought they'd NEVER leave," says a young feminine voice.

Jameson looks behind him and sees Supergirl walking towards him.

"I guess it was only a matter of time until I finally get to meet you in person," he says.

"Believe me, it's not something I was really looking forward to either and yet here we are," the girl of steel says back. She walks over to Jameson and picks him up bridal style.

"God this is embarrassing."

"Wow, Spider Man was right, you are an ungrateful jerk."

The Daily Bugle editor in chief rolls his eyes, "Just get me out of here."

Scorpion gets up from being thrown and he finally removes the webbing from his eyes, "Is this really the best you can do? You're only delaying the inevitable."

"Don't worry Scorpy, I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve," says Spider Man who is standing in front of his foe.

Scorpion leaps after the spider hero but Spider Man jumps out of the way in time.

"You know, I can't help but overhear your little speech to the jolly one earlier, about how you were sick of everyone screwing you over," the wall crawler begins to speak. "I can kinda relate to that on some level."

Scorpion lunges after Spider Man again but misses, "How the hell would you know how I feel?"

As the young spider hero is dodging all of the villainous arachnid's attacks, he begins to explain, "Well, I've only ever told one other person this but, before I got MY powers, I've had people walk all over me too. I was kind of a nobody. I've been picked on, made fun of, people would look at me and wouldn't think much of me. Like I'm beneath them. When I got my powers, I was kinda like how you are right now. I thought I was unstoppable, that no one could touch me. I wanted to show all those jerks who picked on me that I was a somebody. BUT, and this is a big but, even with all this power, even when you think you're on top of the world…" He leaps away from Scorpion's latest attack and lands in front of a power generator. "Karma has a way of showing up out of the blue and hitting you where it hurts." He motions his hand to his foe, giving him a "bring it on" gesture.

"Yeah? We'll see about that," Scorpion says as he aims his tail at Spider Man and was ready to fire another laser blast at him.

The younger arachnid's spider sense starts buzzing but he smirks underneath his mask. "Sucker." He leaps out of the way and Scorpion's blast hits the generator, knocking out all power in the room. The entire room is now pitch black.

 _"Now's my chance."_ Spider Man leaps into the shadows and presses on the spider emblem on his chest. His costume begins to turn black. It begins to look like the costume he wore when he was under the influence of the symbiote. It was an added feature Batman put in the suit to help Spider Man with stealth operations.

 _"I gotta hand it to you Bruce, you sure thought of everything."_

Scorpion begins to look around. Aside from a few windows having the moonlight shining down on the room, he can't see anything else.

"You're a lot faster and stronger than me, THAT I will give you," Spider Man begins to speak from the shadows, his voice echoing throughout the room. He uses his detective mode to scan Scorpion's costume and find any "chinks in the armor". "But if there's ONE thing I do have over you, it's this…I'm way smarter." He finally jumps from the shadows and attacks Scorpion in all the weakpoints his mask has given him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Scorpion had little time to react and the wall crawler was getting some pretty good shots in. Any time the villainous arachnid tries to retaliate, Spider Man jumps back into the shadows.

"COME ON YOU COWARD, IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT? FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN," Scorpion shouts.

Suddenly he's being bombarded by wooden crates being flown at him left and right. He eventually gets down on one knee, giving Spider Man an opportunity to deal the final blow.

"You want me? You got me," the spider hero says as he uses a large web net to catapult himself at the villainous arachnid and punch him square in the face as hard as he could, effectively knocking him unconscious. Spider Man then proceeds to rip off Scorpion's tail, stopping him from making any more use of it, "Let's see the boys at Roxxon try and repair this one."

Outside of the warehouse building, tons of police cars and reporters were outside. The reporters wanted to have a word with Supergirl, who was standing outside of the barricades waiting for her boyfriend to come out, but a woman of Native American descent, with a beanie cap, a long, tan trenchcoat with a dark pencil skirt complete with dark high heels, ordered the police officers to hold them back and give the young Kryptonian her space. This woman was Jean DeWolfe, captain of the NYPD.

DeWolfe walks up to the girl of steel and begins to talk to her, "How come you aren't in there to help him?"

Supergirl sighs, "He said he wanted to do this on his own. He wants to prove to himself that he can beat him…I guess all the men on this planet are no different to how they are on Krypton."

The police captain chuckles, "I guess you can say that. I wouldn't worry too much kid, Spidey's been doing this for a while now. If he can survive the Sinister Six he can survive this."

Supergirl softly smiles, "I know, I have faith in him…Well, that and I'm using my X-Ray vision to…Great Rao…"

"What's wrong?" DeWolfe asks urgently.

Supergirl turns to the police captain with a wide smile, "He won."

The door opens and everyone sees a webbed up Scorpion being thrown out the door.

Spider Man emerges from the warehouse, his costume restored to its red and blue color, "Hope it's not too crowded over at Ryker's."

"Not at all web head, we'll take it from here," says DeWolfe as she orders her men to arrest the defeated villain.

Supergirl runs up to Spider Man and hugs him which elicits the photographers to start taking pictures.

"You sure you want to do this here?" the wall crawler whispers to her. "You know there will be rumors."

The blonde heroine shakes her head, "Don't care. Let em talk. I'm just glad you're okay."

Spider Man shrugs and hugs her back.

After their embrace, Spider Man walks over to Jameson and the two begin to stare at each other.

"Well, if you think I'm gonna go easy on you because you saved my life, you're wrong," says the Daily Bugle editor in chief.

Supergirl rolls her eyes.

"Eh, I figured as much," the spider hero shrugs.

"Spider Man, Supergirl." The two heroes look in the direction that voice was coming from and see Chloe walking towards them. "Chloe Sullivan, CatCo. Magazine I was hoping you can give me a word on what happened here tonight."

"CatCo?" Jameson speaks up. "Oh good lord, Cat must be having a field day with this." He now walks away.

Spider Man begins to speak, "What can I say Ms. Sullivan? Guy holds a man hostage, challenges me to a showdown, I come in and kick his butt. It's just another day in the office for me."

Supergirl giggles at her boyfriend's attitude.

Chloe responds with a chuckle and grin, "Do you know why exactly that scorpion man went after Jameson? You think there was some kind of correlation?"

Spider Man lowers his head in thought. In his mind, he knew there was a connection between Scorpion and Jameson. The conversation he and Supergirl heard prior to the rescue confirmed it. Gargan was originally hired by the Daily Bugle editor in chief to spy on his alter ego.

 _"Jameson always wanted to get me out of the picture, and sicking another costumed hero at me isn't something new coming from him,"_ the spider hero thought, remembering Colonel Jupiter. _"But I guess Gargan illegally getting superpowers from a science corporation wasn't what the jolly one signed on for. Speaking of science corporations, Chloe mentioned something the other day about shady business at Roxxon, the same company where Gargan got his powers and equipment from. I think she might be on to something. What exactly IS going on over there? Are they the ones who sent those robots to try and kill me the other night? What the hell did I ever do to them?"_

"Spider Man?" Chloe breaks his train of thought.

The wall crawler looks up at the reporter, "Uh, sorry. Had a lot on my mind. I don't know, I mean, the Daily Bugle was always every supervillain's go to place to try and draw me out. You should see the number of times guys like Sandman and the Rhino ask for that Peter Parker kid. He's kinda my Jimmy Olsen." Spider Man begins to look around to check for eavesdroppers. "Can I say something that's off the record though?"

That caught Chloe's attention, "Uh, sure."

"I notice that you're investigating the whole Roxxon thing. Well, when I showed up at the warehouse, Scorpion said something about that company to JJ. I have a feeling that's probably where he got his strength and suit from. Of course, I don't have any evidence to help prove my case, but I just wanted to give you a heads up and let you know I got your back. I think you might be on to something here, and if they didn't have my attention before, they sure as hell do now."

"You can count me in too," Supergirl now says.

Chloe gives a warm smile and nods, "Thank you, both of you. If I find anything I'll let you guys know. It's about high time the world knows the truth about what's going on over there."

 **Daily Bugle**

"Unbelievable," says Jameson as he looks at an article in the latest addition of CatCo. Magazine regarding last night's incident. "Leave it to Cat to take my story."

"Jonah, that should be the least of your problems," says Robbie. "You may have given that Sullivan woman the slip but what's stopping more reporters from coming at your doorstep and asking about your kidnapping. Sooner or later, people are gonna find out about your partnership with Gargan and you and the Bugle are probably going to face some serious consequences, and what's to say Gargan won't talk?"

"Those steroids he took made him looney," says Jameson. "Whatever he starts spewing, the authorities won't take it to face value anyway."

"Well, hopefully this will be a lesson not to try and take your crusade on Spider Man to the next level," say Robbie.

"Are you kidding? I just need to be more careful with who I partner up with. This experience will not stop me from taking down that wall crawling…"

"Uh…Jonah?" Robbie interrupts as he looks out the window with wide eyes.

The editor in chief raises an eyebrow, "What?" He looks out the window and sees Supergirl floating right outside the window with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face. "Of all the…" Jameson says as he opens the window. "Well, what do YOU want? If you're looking for an interview maybe you should call first and not come flying in here like you own the damn place."

"I know you have something to do with that Scorpion guy from last night," says Supergirl. "He was the guy Spider Man and I busted for spying on that cute photographer of yours, and when he went out of his way to get superpowers, you didn't want any part of it and decided to cut all ties with him. I take it he didn't take your rejection too lightly and that lead to your kidnapping."

"Interesting theory young lady," says Jameson. "You got any evidence to back it up?"

"If I did, I would have brought the police with me," the Girl of Steel replies. "I'm here to give you a message."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"Look, I heard about what happened to your son, and I'm very sorry about that. But blaming Spider Man for what happened will get you nowhere. You have a beef with him, fine. But let me make one thing perfectly clear, Spider Man is a very dear friend of mine, which means he's a very dear friend of my cousin as well. I'm sure you can tell by the "S" that I'm wearing who my cousin actually is. He's also an honorary member of the Justice League, the JSA AND the Teen Titans. You mess with him you mess with all of us, and we will do everything in our power to bring you and this entire publication down. In short, I'll be watching you Mr. Jameson."

"Is that a threat?" Jameson says as he narrows his eyes.

"No, it's a promise," Supergirl says, looking completely unfazed. She then looks over at Robbie "Are you Joe Robertson?"

"Uh…Yeah," replies Robbie.

Supergirl begins to smile, "Nice to finally meet you. Spider Man speaks very highly of you. Enjoy your evening." With that, she flies away.

As the editor in chief stares out the window, Robbie, with a smile on his face looks over at his boss and speaks up, "Well, the young lady has spoken, unless you want the entire superhero community on your ass, it would probably be wise if we leave Spidey alone and stick to making news coverage."

Jameson with a growl and scowl on his face looks down on the ground, "…Fine." Then he looks back up. "WELL? WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING AROUND? GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" As all the employees do as their boss tells them, Jameson sits down on his chair and looks at his desk in thought, _"But there WILL be a time when that menace slips up and shows his true colors to the world, and when that moment happens, I'll be ready."_

Meanwhile, Betty Brant, who was listening to the entire conversation had a grin on her face, _"Did she just call Peter "cute"?"_

 **CatCo.**

Kara was doing updates on the CatCo. web page. She couldn't help but smile at the news article that was being displayed.

 _ **"Spider Man and Supergirl save Daily Bugle editor".**_

The fact that her boyfriend is being credited for his heroics and getting good press for once makes her happy. The young Kryptonian will give credit to Cat Grant where credit is due, even though she can be a total hard ass, at least she knows who the good guys are.

"Cat made the right choice in hiring you. You were able to get that uploaded onto the web site in seconds flat," says a random female voice.

Kara looks over her shoulder and sees Chloe standing behind her, "Oh, hey Chloe. Yeah, it was no trouble at all. I take it you're here to bask in the glory of your article?"

The other blonde chuckles, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you…in private. That is, if you're not busy."

Kara raises an eyebrow, "Uh…no. I just got done adding some of the finishing touches."

"Great, follow me." The reporter begins to leave the workstation and Kara follows her.

They reach an abandoned office room and walk inside. Chloe closes the door.

It was then that Kara begins to ask, "Okay, what did you want to talk to me about that we had to go to someplace private?"

Chloe reaches inside the pocket of her brown denim jacket and pulls out a USB drive, "So you know I'm investigating the Roxxon Corporation right?"

Kara nods.

"Well, after the whole Scorpion fiasco, I did some more digging on the company who spawned him. So the armor that he wore was actually a battlesuit they had been experimenting on for quite a while, and they were also making some kind of serum that would replicate how Spider Man got his abilities. But that's not all. I also found that they were experimenting with something else, but I think it's best if Peter sees this too. I think he's gonna be surprised with what he finds."

Kara looks at the USB drive then looks back at Chloe with a suspicious look on her face, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

The reporter finally decides to come clean, "Kara, I know."

Now the young Kryptonian looks confused.

"I know that you're Supergirl, and I'm willing to bet that Peter is Spider Man too. That would explain how he was able to get all those good pics."

Now Kara begins to look shocked for a moment then begins to laugh nervously, "What? You think I'm Supergirl? That's ridiculous. What makes you think that…"

Judging by the look on Chloe's face, she wasn't buying it one bit.

Kara then sighs, "How did you figure it out?"

"Simple, I called your cousin and he told me," Chloe says with a victorious grin.

Kara begins to look surprised again, "You know Kal El?"

The reporter nods, ""Clark" and I used to go to high school together. Well, that and he's married to MY cousin."

The young Kryptonian's jaw drops, "Lois Lane is your cousin?"

Chloe chuckles, "You can imagine the look on Cat's face when I told her that… three weeks AFTER she hired me. She and Lois were bitter rivals back at the Planet." Her smile begins to fall when she sees Kara becoming a little uncomfortable. She walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder, encouraging the young girl to look at her. Chloe gives her a reassuring smile, "You have nothing to worry about. I was able to keep your cousin's secret for as long as I have, I can keep yours and Peter's too, and besides, your cousin married my cousin, so in a way that makes us family."

Kara now smiles and nods, "Thank you." She then takes the USB drive from Chloe. "I'll be sure to give this to Peter when I get the chance."

"Awesome, now let's get you back to your workstation before Cat blows a gasket and tries to fire you."

Kara chuckles and follows the older woman out the door.

As they are walking Kara begins to speak, "So what was Kal like in his high school days?"

Chloe begins to think, "Well, he was very kind, and a really good friend. He was also kind of a dork."

"So he was like Peter?"

"*Chuckles* Yeah, I guess you can say that. Is there a popular girl in your school that Peter was pining over?"

"Yeah, her name was Liz Allan."

"For Clark it was Lana Lang."

"Why do boys always want to go for the popular girl?"

"Because they let their imaginations get the best of them and make them oblivious with what's in front of them."

"…You might actually be right about that."

 **Roxxon Industries**

"Well, that's unfortunate," says Roxxon as he reads the CatCo. article.

"You know it's only a matter of time before Gargan tells the authorities what we are doing behind closed doors," says Dr. Stillwell.

"Gargan is in a nice and cozy cell at Ravencroft. They think he's inane, and there's hardly any evidence that will lead them to us, and I'm sure Jameson will keep his mouth shut too, especially if he wants to avoid bad PR. So we don't have to worry about sending our…enforcer…to deal with him like we've dealt with some of our ex-employees. How are our children coming along, Dr. Stillwell?"

Dr. Stillwell looks at the monitor that shows the vital readings of the comatose teens they have in the other room, "Well, they look stable, but Dr. Sterns and the others keep insisting that we should expose them to more quantum juice and see if there are any changes ma…WHAT?"

Roxxon looks over his shoulder at the scientist, "What is it?"

"Their heart rate is increasing rapidly. The subjects are beginning to toss and turn. I think they're waking up."

"WELL GET YOUR ASS IN THERE AND TRY TO SUBDUE THEM!"

Dr. Stillwell and the other scientists rush inside the room in an attempt to subdue the two convulsing teens. A couple of them had the syringes ready when suddenly, there was a flash of bright light that filled the entire room. Everyone in the vicinity covered their eyes until the light eventually dies down. Once Roxxon and the scientists were able to regain their vision all they saw were two empty beds, and black smoke everywhere. The two teens that were on those beds are now gone…and could possibly be on the loose.

"Oh, this is not good," says Dr. Stillwell.

 _ **Scorpion is taken out, and it looks like Peter and Kara will be facing a new problem as they witness the arrival of two new metahumans. What was in that USB drive that Chloe wanted Peter to see? Find out in the chapter with the beginning of a brand new story arc where our heroes will go up against the Roxxon Corporation (I think you guys are gonna love this one.).**_

 _ **I completely forgot to mention in the last chapter, but the armor Scorpion wears is from the 2002 Spider Man movie game, since I really like that design.**_

 _ **Also, now that this chapter is done, I'm going to go back to writing the next two chapters of The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr, and finish up the "Evil That Men Do" arc. So this story will be going back to a temporary hiatus until then, and you guys are gonna have to be real patient with me this time.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment, telling me what you think of the story so far. Although if you ask me when I'm gonna update the next chapter of this or Ensnare My Cold Heart, I'm warning you right now, those comments I will ignore. You're just gonna have to wait until I get to them.**_

 _ **Until next time...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Now that I'm done with the Black Cat arc over on The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr, I can now get ready to focus on this story and get ready for the big story arc I have planned here. In this chapter, I'm going to take a page from Brian Michael Bendis (Back when he was writing Ultimate Spider Man) and have a chapter dedicated to some of the supporting cast. Peter and Kara, as well as the two new metas I teased in the last chapter, won't appear until the next chapter. Here, it's all about Bombshell and her quest to become a hero, as well as developing her relationship with Virgil. I'm also introducing two new characters that will be secondary antagonists to our heroes.**_

Chapter 7

 **Brooklyn, NY**

Virgil makes his way inside the library to meet up with Lana. Ever since he asked if he could tutor her and help her with her Calculus, he's been very nervous. He spend the next couple of days praying to God that he doesn't make a fool of himself. Sure, this isn't a date per se, but he wants to make a good first impression so when it comes time to really ask her out, she doesn't reject him. Lana seems like the kind of girl who doesn't take any crap from anyone…which Virgil finds incredibly hot…and the last thing he wants is to get on her bad side. He looks down at what he's wearing right now, which is his usual sweatpants, sweatshirt combo complete with his dark blue baseball cap, and questions maybe he should have dressed nicer.

 _"Well, you're here so…tough shit Virg,"_ he thought to himself. Virgil begins to search around the library looking for Lana. He eventually finds her, sitting on a table listening to her MP3 player. Upon seeing her, the dark haired boy noticed something different. While she's wearing the same black T-shirt and jeans that he saw her in at school…which does a damn good job showing off her curves in Virgil's eyes…she's now wearing a pink head band, that's holding some of her hair back. Her face, in which half of it was usually covered by her chestnut brown hair, is now in full view, giving Virgil an opportunity to see her in all her glory. Lana finally notices someone standing in front of the table she's sitting in and looks up. She sees her new tutor and smiles widely.

 _"Damn she is fine,"_ Virgil thought.

"So, are you gonna just stand there like a statue all afternoon or are we gonna get started?" Lana asks with a chuckle.

Virgil snaps out of his trance, "Oh, uh, my fault. It's just…you look…different."

"It's the headband isn't it?" brunette girl asks with a smirk.

"Well…uh…*chuckles* yeah," says the dark haired boy as he sits down next to Lana. "Never seen you with your hair back before. You always be looking all mysterious."

"Yeah, well, I only wear it on special occasions."

Virgil raises an eyebrow, "What kind of special occasion?"

"Like looking friendly to a very intelligent and charming guy who's gonna help me pass Calculus," Lana says with a flirtatious smirk eliciting a blush from her tutor.

"Well, I think you should wear it more often. Why would anyone want to hide such a pretty face?" Virgil rhetorically asks with a flirtatious smirk of his own.

Now it was Lana's turn to blush, _"He…thinks I'm pretty?"_

The two of them finally get to work on their homework, with Lana asking for Virgil's help whenever she needed it. There wasn't much conversation between the two while they were working. However, when they were finally finished, that was a completely different story.

"So Virgil," Lana begins to speak.

Virgil looks up at her, "Sup?"

"You said you moved from Dakota right?"

Virgil nods.

"What made you come here to New York?"

Virgil was silent for a moment until, "Well, my pops got a job transfer to one of the hospitals not too far from here. He's a doctor, who also has a part time job at this community center that's also not too far from here."

"What about your mom?"

Virgil's face begins to fall, "She…was also a medic."

Lana looked confused for a moment when she heard him say, "Was". Then it dawned on her, "She was the medic that died in that gang war."

Virgil heard what she said and he perked up, "Wait, how did you know about…"

"My grandmother told me about it. She said it was all over the news. Virgil, I'm…I'm so sorry. I had no idea that was…"

"Hey, it's cool," Virgil says with a small smile. "You didn't know. I was really young when it happened. My memories of her before she died are really vague. I feel like my pops and Sherry were the only ones who truly knew her. There's a lot of home movies of me as a baby with her in them. I watch them any chance I get."

"I may have to see them myself sometime," Lana says with a mischievous grin.

Virgil's eyes widened, "Oh hell no, it is WAY too embarrassing."

Lana lightly laughs at the dark haired boy's reaction, "Oh come on, I bet you're really adorable as a baby."

Virgil just blushes and tries to change the subject, "Well, I told you about my moms, what about yours?"

Lana's face falls and she looks down at the table.

Virgil notices this and realizes his mistake, "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"No, no, it's fine…I think hid the truth from you long enough," says Lana and sighs. _"Time to see if you're right Grandma."_ "My mom is very much alive…and very much in jail."

Virgil begins to look surprised, "Damn, w…what did she do?"

Lana bites her lip, "More like, "What did WE do?""

"Oh," says Virgil. "I take it you and your moms were into some shady business."

Lana nods, "VERY shady. We stole a lot of stuff. Money, jewelry, you name it. We were like this unstoppable crime duo. That is until Supergirl showed up."

"You mean one of the new capes in town? You've met her?"

"Yep, and let me tell you from experience, she's definitely not some Superman wannabe, she's the real deal. She apprehended me and my mom. My mom's doing time while I'm saddled with some community service since I'm technically a minor. I didn't want to tell you this because I know how much you and your dad hate criminals. I…I didn't want to scare you away. You're one of the first real friends I ever made, and I…I don't want to lose you."

Suddenly, Lana notices a hand on top of hers. She looks up and sees Virgil with a small smile on his face.

"Girl, you thought if you told me all of this I would be mad and bail on you?" he asks as he uses his other hand to wipe the tear from her eye. "My pops may not like criminals, but he believes in second chances. I do too. You being here now, tells me that you wanna change. You want to make something better for yourself. Well I'm telling you right now that I'm here to help you. I ain't going nowhere."

Lana looks at Virgil, surprised by what he just said. Then she smiles and pulls him into a hug. Virgil hugs her back. "Thank you," she whispers. The two pull away from their embrace.

"If you ever need anything, hit me up and I'll be there in a heartbeat," says Virgil.

Lana nods and smiles, "Okay."

As Lana is walking home from the library, she had a huge smile on her face throughout. The fact that Virgil was willing to accept her despite her past gave her a rather warm feeling, a feeling she never had with anyone else before, and the way he looked her in the eyes and said that he would be there for her, it sounded so genuine. It was at that moment that Lana knew that she could trust him. She then thought about what her grandmother said about her possibly having feelings for him. Lana isn't afraid to admit that she finds Virgil incredibly attractive, and he's a really sweet guy to boot. Maybe she is falling head over heels for him. The question is does he feel the same way?

 _"Well, judging by the way he was looking at me earlier, and the fact that he called me pretty, I can only assume,"_ she thought.

Lana knows that there's a fall formal coming up, maybe she'll get her answer if Virgil ever decides he wants to go and asks her to be his date…She hopes to God that he DOES do that.

 _"God, look at me, I used to be one half of a supervillain crime duo, and now here I am, dealing with a schoolgirl crush. If only my mom could see me now. *chuckles*"_

Lana loses her train of thought when she hears something in a nearby alley. She walks over and sees a boy, who looks to be around 13, with blonde hair and brown eyes that were framed in a pair of glasses, along with three other boys who looks to be about Lana's age. The three older boys are tossing around a backpack which Lana assumes belongs to the younger boy. It was soon tossed into the hands of a boy with red hair that has yellow highlights.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asks the red haired boy.

"Come on, give that back," says the younger boy as he's being held back by the other two older boys.

"Let's see what we got inside," says the red haired boy.

He zips open the back pack and pours everything that was inside of it out. A lot of books and school supplies hit the floor, however one particular item caught the red haired boy's attention. It was comic book that was still in its packaging.

The red haired boy picks it up and laughs, "Hey guys, look at this?"

"Hey, come on, I just bought that," says the younger boy.

"You seriously read this junk?" asks the red haired boy. "This is kid's stuff. I think it's about high time you grow up kid, stop living in a fantasy world. Maybe ripping this book to shreds can bring you back to the real world."

Upon seeing all of this, Lana was having flashbacks to her childhood. She was in the exact same position that this kid is in now. Lana may have been a criminal for most of her life, but she was never a bully. If there's one thing she hated more than anything else in the world, it was bullies. As she was watching those boys torment the poor kid, Lana's blood begins to boil.

Just as the red haired boy was about to open up the packaging and pull out the comic book that was inside, he heard a female voice shout, "HEY."

All of them look over and see a girl standing in front of them. Her hands have now become fists, and she's looking at them with an angry glare and gritted teeth.

"Why don't you assholes pick on someone your own size," says Lana.

The red haired boy sports an evil grin and drops the comic book. He begins to walk towards her, "Oh yeah, and what's a pretty girl like you gonna do about it?"

"You keep messing with that kid, and I'll show you that I'm more than just a pretty face," Lana says back. "You must think you're hot shit walking around the neighborhood picking on people who are weaker than you. What, afraid to pick a fight with someone who can actually knock you on your ass?"

"You better watch that mouth of yours bitch," says the red haired boy. "I'm not afraid to hit a girl."

"Oh, I'm sure," Lana says as her hands start to glow, unbeknownst to her. "But I'm not just any girl."

"We'll see about that." The red haired boy walks up to Lana and is now face to face with her.

"Back off," the brunette girl says in a cold tone. Her hands starts to glow even more.

The red haired boy begins to caress her cheek, "Or what sweet cheeks."

"I said…back. OFF," Lana says as she shoves the red haired boy. As she does this, she accidently creates a shockwave that sends him flying through the air and into a nearby dumpster. The dumpster lid closes as the boy lays there unconscious. The other boys see this and lets the younger one go. They start to run way, terrified of the fact that that girl isn't even human. Lana looks at her hands in shock and sees them glowing.

 _"The hell?"_ she thought. _"I thought my powers only work when I'm with my mom. Am I…getting stronger or something?"_

"Whoa," says the young boy as he looks at his rescuer.

Lana looks over at him with a nervous look on her face.

Then the boy speaks up, "That…was AWESOME. Hey, are you some kind of superhero or something?"

Lana looks at the boy in surprise, _"He's not freaked out? Well, duh, the kid reads comic books. Clearly he's into this kind of stuff."_ She then begins to speak, "Uh, yeah, no. *chuckles* Not really. It's a long story kid. Here let me help you with that."

She walks over and helps the kid put his things back into his backpack. She looks over at the comic book that the red haired boy had in his hands on earlier, "Hey, I've seen this one before."

The boy looks at her in confusion, "You read comic books?"

"Actually…I have a friend who goes to school with me who does. I saw him read this particular one just yesterday. *chuckles* He keeps insisting he'll let me borrow some trade paperbacks. He absolutely LOVES superheroes, most specifically Spider Man, Black Lightning and Green Lantern, John Stewart to be more specific. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't let those jerks ridicule you because of what you like. I'm sure there are plenty of people who are just like you."

The boy nods as the two finally put all of his things back inside his backpack.

"Hey, how about I walk you home?" Lana offers.

The boy grins, "That would be great."

As the two leave, up on a rooftop, a mysterious figure is watching them from above. It was a man wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit, with what looks like stars on the black parts. He saw what the girl did and he took a good look at her face.

He then puts his fingers on his ear, activating his communicator, "Mr. Roxxon, you're not gonna believe what I just found. No, it's not the kids, well, it's "A" kid but not the ones we're looking for…Okay get this, this girl created a shockwave that sends some other kid flying through the air. I got a good look at her face and she looks just like the one that got away from us decades ago…Follow her? Sure boss, but what about the other kids?...Seriously? You're sending HIM? Isn't that a little extre…Okay okay, I just hope you know what you're doing hiring this guy. I hear he can get carried away if he's desperate."

Upon returning home, Lana sees her grandmother in the living room watching the news.

"Hey sweetie," the elderly woman greets. "How was your study date?"

The brunette girl sighs, "It wasn't a date grandma, and I had a good time. Virgil has been a big help with my homework."

Lana's grandmother smiles, "I'm glad."

Lana looks at the TV and sees Spider Man and Supergirl being interviewed, "What's going on?"

"Oh, this? Some maniac in a Scorpion costume was holding the editor of the Daily Bugle hostage. Spider Man and Supergirl were able to put a stop to him. I'm so glad we have people like those two around."

Lana just nods as she goes upstairs. She enters her room and closes the door. The brunette girl then sits down on her bed and looks at her hands, thinking about what happened earlier. She still couldn't believe that she was able to use her powers without the aid of her mother. Lana was now starting to feel a sense of dread. How is she going to explain this to Virgil? She told him about her criminal past, but she didn't tell him about the part where she had powers. What if he thinks she's some kind of freak? No, knowing him he probably would think it's cool that she can do what she does.

" _He'll probably want me to be some kind of superhero or something,"_ she thought. _"Then again…"_

Lana thought back to earlier when she helped that kid. After taking him home and getting a thank you from his parents, she started to have this warm fuzzy feeling. Helping that kid felt…good, great even.

 _"Is this what it's like to do something good? If so…I kinda like it."_

It was at this moment that Lana knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to use her powers to help people. She wanted to become a superhero. Lana gets up from her bed and moves over to her closet. She opens the closet door and sees a chest inside. She opens the chest and inside was her Bombshell costume.

As she's lifting up the mask to her costume the brunette girl thought, _"Hmm, I think it's time for an upgrade."_

 **Roxxon Corporation**

"Well, there seems to be a change in plans," Roxxon says as he hangs up his phone. "It appears that one of our experiments from years past has finally turned up. Or, at least, her offspring."

"You want me to go after her?" asks a shadowy figure.

"No, I'm going to let Mr. Krullen handle her. I'm giving you the task of finding our missing children. I want you to find them and bring them to me…dead or alive."

"So you don't have any qualms about me killing a bunch of kids?" asks the mysterious figure.

Roxxon waves it off, "Bah, I can just find new test subjects, like the girl Mr. Krullen found. We have plenty of quantum juice to go around. Besides, given your history, you don't have any problems hunting down teenagers with powers yourself. Am I correct…Mr. Wilson?"

Out of the shadows, Deathstroke appears and answers with, "No, as a matter of fact I don't. Consider it done."

 _ **Man, that guy who was asking for Deadpool to show up must've gotten really excited for a moment there. Nope, sorry, instead you're getting the next best thing, and I can tell you that guy in the yellow and black is not Wolverine either. He's a DC character who (much like in the comics) is going to give Supergirl some trouble in the near future. A LOT of trouble. He's basically her nemesis.**_

 ** _Unintentional trolling aside, It looks like Lana is going to try and be a force for good, but it looks like she's going to get some unwanted attention in the process. Find out what happens next time._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think of the story so far. Until next time..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Part 2 of our story arc is finally here. In this chapter, we find out what's inside that USB drive Chloe gave to Kara, and why she wanted Peter to see it. Also, we finally get the appearance of Cloak and Dagger._**

Chapter 8

 **Forest Hills, Queens, NY**

The doorbell rang at the Parker household and May goes to answer it. She opens it and finds Kara standing there in a timid fashion and a wide grin on her face, with her hair in her usual ponytail, glasses, complete with a yellow sweater that has a white dress shirt underneath, black slacks and black loafers.

The elderly woman smiles back, "Well hello there Kara. Come on in, Peter is down in the basement as usual doing lord knows what."

"Thanks Mrs. Parker," says Kara as she walks past May and heads for the basement.

As she watches the young girl, May couldn't help but keep smiling. Ever since the death of Gwen, her nephew had been depressed for the past few months. He barely spoke and he rarely smiled. Then suddenly, from out of nowhere, a new girl steps into Peter's life and he's the happiest he's ever been. May is glad that a girl like Kara exists, and it really helps that she's just as much of a sweetheart as Gwen was when she was alive. Kara makes her way downstairs to the basement and sees Peter, in a simple blue t shirt with a grey long sleeve underneath, jeans and blue sneakers, looking at something on the small TV he has down here. She looks at her boyfriend and notices a sullen look on his face, then she looks at the TV. On the screen was a boy who looks to be about four or five years old, with brown hair and hazel eyes. Kara can only assume that's Peter.

"Peter, look over here," says a male voice.

Young Peter looks at the camera, "I did a report at school about Emperor penguins daddy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you know there are fifteen kinds of penguins?"

"Really?"

"The Emperor, the Chinstrap and the Gentoo..GAAH!"

A frisbee came out of nowhere and hit young Peter in the back of his head.

"Peter," shouts another young voice. A kid who looks to be about two years older than Peter appears onscreen and inspects his younger friend. The kid had long blonde hair and is wearing a black tank top, some jeans and white sneakers. "You okay bro?"

"Yeah."

A brunette woman also appears, "Peter, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mommy."

"Are you sure sweetie? Does it…"

"I'm fine," Peter replies with a smile.

"I'm sorry Mrs. P," says the older blonde haired boy.

"It's okay Eddie," says the woman. "It was an accident. Go play Peter."

As Kara continues to watch, she sees that there's a picnic going on.

 _"Whoa, THAT'S Peter's aunt? She looks so young here, and I take it the guy she's with must be Peter's uncle. That woman is of course Peter's mother, the guy who's holding the camera has got to be his father…Who are these other people?"_

As everyone is eating, Peter's father and the unknown man are having a conversation about some big project they are working on. Something about it changing the face of modern medicine. The unknown man talks about how much money they can make with it while Peter's dad argues that fame is not why he got into genetic research in the first place.

 _"He's so much like Uncle Jor-El."_

Young Peter continues to talk to his mom about his school project and how there are fifteen kinds of penguins. Kara had to giggle at that. Even at his young age, Peter had such a love for science. The video ends and Peter sighs.

He finally speaks, "I found this video in a box that had a whole bunch of my parents' other stuff." He point to a small door on the far right of the room. "It all came from that storage over there. I guess Aunt May kept them there until she was ready to show them to me."

Kara nods, "Who was that family you guys were eating with? I know your parents and uncle from the photos, but I've never seen those other people before."

"Those were the Brocks," Peter answers. "Eddie Brock Sr., the blonde man you saw in the video, he and my dad were business partners. That kid you saw was his son, Eddie Brock Jr. We were friends since childhood. Even after we lost our parents we were always there for each other. We were practically brothers. After I became Spider Man we started to drift apart. You see, being a superhero does have its downsides. It forces you to constantly push your friends and family away. I ended up pushing Eddie away, and I didn't do a damn thing to try and fix our friendship. Once he bonded with an alien symbiote and became Venom, I knew, right then and there, that I had lost him for good. Watching this video only reminds me of everything else I've lost."

Kara looks at her boyfriend in sympathy and she wraps his hand around hers. Peter looks up at her and she speaks, "You say that, but I'm actually jealous that you have something to remember your friends and family by. When my planet got destroyed, I only have a spaceship and an inscription from my dad, asking whoever finds it to take care of me. Hell, even Kal has an entire fortress full of Kryptonian archives, complete with old recordings of Uncle Jor-El, his dog Krypto and Kelex. I would kill to have what you two have, some kind of image or video that has all of my family and friends, so I can hold onto it and cherish it for the rest of my life, instead of having just fuzzy memories of them."

Peter then pulls his girlfriend into a hug to which she returns without hesitation. During their embrace, Peter spoke up, "Tell you what, I'll trade ya. You can have the photos and videos, and I'll have the fuzzy memories, and then everyone wins."

Kara giggles at her boyfriend's usual use of humor and continues to hug him, "Oh Peter, thank Rao for you."

The two teens eventually break apart.

Kara begins to chuckle, "You're almost making me forget the real reason why I came here."

The spider hero raises an eyebrow, "And what reason is that?"

The young Kryptonian bits her lip, "Well…"

* * *

 **East Village, Manhattan, NY**

Two teenagers are standing on a rooftop looking at a newspaper. One was a blonde girl wearing a white jumpsuit while the other was an African American boy in a dark jumpsuit and a dark cloak.

"God, a whole year?" asks the girl. "We've been gone for an ENTIRE YEAR?"

"Yeah," says the boy. "No doubt we missed the prom."

"Never mind that, look at what's happened to us Ty. Those Roxxon people kidnaped us and experimented on us, gave us powers we didn't ask for, and what about our families? They must think we're dead or something, and there's no way to contact them and tell them we're alright."

"Hey," the boy says as he puts his hands on the girl's shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "We'll find them Tandy, and then we're gonna find out why we're…this."

Suddenly the two of them see a mysterious figure walking around on another rooftop. Upon closer inspection, it appears to be a girl who was on the phone with someone. Upon even closer inspection, it isn't just any girl.

"Hey, wait a minute," says Tandy.

Ty looks over at her, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Tandy nods, "She looks just like that girl we saw in one of the photos that showed all the people Roxxon experimented on."

"In other words, she's one of us."

"Which means she must know about what happened to us." Tandy narrows her eyes. "And I bet she was sent by them to capture us too, she's probably on the phone with them right now."

"Well, it looks like she has no idea that we're even here. Let's say WE get the drop on HER."

* * *

"I really enjoyed our study time the other night," says Bombshell. "You really were a big help."

She's speaking with Virgil over the phone about their time together. She is walking around on a rooftop wearing a brand new costume. Gone was the tank top and short shorts and, in its place, was a simple pink and black jumpsuit with a black and white jacket over it. She has her mask off at the moment and is holding it in her hand.

"I'm glad," says Virgil over the phone. "We should totally do it again sometime…Maybe…over some pizza? I know this cool pizza joint a few blocks from where I live."

The reformed criminal smiles, "That sounds great. Maybe you should invite your friends. I bet they miss having you around, and I don't want to keep you away from them."

"It's cool. They're usually off doing…whatever it is they do together. Besides, we already discussed what we were going to do for our chemistry project. We still got another four weeks to work on it so we got plenty of time. You're not being overbearing, so don't trip okay?"

"Okay."

"So, what are you doing right now?"

Bombshell bites her lip at her new friend's question. She really wants to tell him about her powers and how she's using them to make a difference, but she wants to wait until the next time she sees him in order to do it. So instead, she decided to do the classic superhero trope of keeping her secret identity by spewing BS. "I'm just, uh, you know, taking a stroll through the neighborhood."

"Well okay, be careful out there. It's usually during this time when all the shady people come out. I don't want you to get jumped by some fool."

Bombshell smiles and blushes at Virgil's concern, "I'll be fine Virgil. I use to be a criminal remember? I know the streets inside and out. They'll think twice before they even think to…"

Suddenly her phone gets knocked away.

Bombshell looks down and sees her phone nailed to the ground by what looks to be a dagger made of light. She turns around and sees two people who look to be about her age. She starts to get angry, "What the fuck? My grandma bought me that phone."

"We'll do more than just break your phone," says the girl. "You think you can just call Roxxon and let him know where we are? Think again."

Bombshell raises her eyebrow as she puts on her mask, "The hell are you talking about you crazy bitch? Who's this Roxxon?"

"Cut the bullshit," the girl says back. "We know EXACTLY who you are, and we're going to be the ones asking the questions here."

The girl begins to hurl light daggers at Bombshell to which the reformed criminal summersaults out of the way.

Bombshell's hands start to glow as she gets into a fighting stance, "Okay, you and your boyfriend want an ass kicking? Then BRING IT ON!"

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Chloe is Lois Lane's cousin?" Peter and Kara are sitting on the couch together in the basement discussing Kara's recent encounter with the CatCo. reporter.

"Yep, that's what she told me," Kara confirms.

"And she knows who we are?" asks Peter.

"She called Kal, and he told her."

"*sigh* Great, one more person who knows my identity."

"Peter, you can trust Chloe. She's been able to keep Kal's secret for so long, she can keep ours. Besides, she's family."

"I guess you're right, and you say she got something about Roxxon that she wants us to see? Why us specifically?"

"I guess that's what we're here to find out." Kara gives Peter the USB drive and the two walk to a nearby computer.

Upon booting it up, Peter plugs in the drive and clicks on the icon that appeared on the desktop. The two teens see a file that says, "Metahuman Project".

After clicking on it and looking inside, Kara finally spoke, "It looks like they were working on some experiments behind closed doors."

"Yeah, how was Chloe able to get a hold of all of this?"

"She said that she interviewed some ex-Roxxon employees…before they were all inexplicably assassinated."

"Huh, I guess they are real adamant about not letting all this see the light of day. I guess I can scratch this company off of my list of internships. Last thing I want is Ra's al Ghul waking me up in the middle of the night. Talia or Shiva maybe."

Kara raises and eyebrow at her boyfriend, "Excuse me?"

Peter chuckles at his girlfriend's possessiveness, "I'm kidding. Now let's see here, there's a lot of information about some kind of "miracle serum" called Quantum Juice. It says that it's some kind of liquid that, when exposed to oxygen evaporates and becomes gas. Gas that, once inhaled by a regular human being will alter his or her genetic code. List of test subjects include, Benjamin Krullen, Tandy Bowen, Tyrone Johnson, Lori Baumgartner…"

"Wait," Kara perked up after hearing the third name. "Lori Baumgartner as in Lana's mother?"

Peter looks over at his girlfriend, "You think this is how she got her kablooey powers?"

"Well, I don't see any other logical explanation."

"Hey, check this out. Here's a list of the scientists who were involved in the project…No, it…it can't be."

Kara looks over at Peter and sees a rather haunted look in his eyes, "Peter, what is it?"

The spider hero points at a particular picture that appeared on the screen as well as a name at the bottom of the image.

The young Kryptonian looks at the screen and reads the name, "Richard Parker." Then she looks at the image and has a look of shock. She recognizes the man in the picture from all the photos May has laying around the house. "Peter, isn't that…"

"Yeah…it's my dad."

 _ **Okay, so if you haven't figured it out by now, this new arc is actually a combination of two Ultimate Spider Man stories: The Venom arc from the Peter Parker era, and the Roxxon arc from the Miles Morales era. I also decided to get creative and have Roxxon and Peter's dad be involved in the creation of the Quantum Juice, or Quantum Vapor if you watch Static Shock. You know, the stuff that gives Static his powers. So for those of you waiting for Virgil to become Static, wait no longer, it's coming and it's coming soon.**_

 _ **As for Venom, I know a lot of people keep asking for him. Be patient, he will show up but in a later story arc, just not here, and since, once again I'm borrowing heavily from both Ultimate and the Spectacular Spider Man cartoon, I think it's pretty obvious as to which version of the character I'm gonna use in this story (Which is great because that's the only version of Venom I actually care about aside from Agent Venom). Carnage...I'll have to think about it. To be honest I don't know if I'll ever use him in either of my stories. There's like a handful of Spidey villains I don't really care for and Carnage is one of them. The guy barely has any good material to pull from.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think of the story so far**_

 _ **Next time: Bombshell vs. Cloak and Dagger.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I got a little burned out after writing the last few chapters for each of my stories, but I'm back now.**_

 _ **So last time we found out that Richard Parker may have had a hand in creating the Quantum Juice that Roxxon uses for their illegal experiments. Now we find out what exactly went down when he was working with them.**_

 _ **Also Cloak and Dagger encounter Bombshell.**_

Chapter 9

 **East Village, Manhattan, NY**

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL WE'RE GOING BACK TO ROXXON," Tandy exclaims as she fires light daggers at Bombshell.

"If you think you're gonna take us back there, you got another thing coming," says Ty.

"HOW COULD YOU PEOPLE DO THIS TO US?" Tandy angrily asks. "HOW COULD YOU RUIN OUR LIVES LIKE THIS?"

"WHAT THE SWEAR WORD ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" Bombshell asks as she dodges the light daggers.

"We know you work for Roxxon," says Ty. "We saw your photo on the computer along with the other guinea pigs."

"I think you got me confused with someone else. Who, or what, is this Roxxon?"

Ty raises an eyebrow at this, _"Is this chick for real? She must think we're stupid."_

The two metas now look at each other in confusion.

Bombshell sees this and realizes they are distracted. This gives her an opportunity to generate a massive shockwave that knocks the two inside a nearby Chinese restaurant.

Ty and Tandy fly through the window and was met with an irate Asian man. He's obviously the owner of the restaurant.

"MY RESTAURANT," he exclaims.

"Not my fault, sorry," says Tandy as she tries to get her bearings.

Meanwhile Bombshell looks on, with a victorious smile on her face, at her accomplishment, "One a'me and two a'you and look at you. And just for the record, you guys started this. Now I don't know what your problem is or what I did to piss you guys off but…and this is a big but…You're…"

Suddenly, Ty appears behind the reformed criminal and wraps his cloak around her, trapping her in the dark abyss underneath.

"Wh…What are you…? What is…OH GOD," Bombshell exclaims as she gets sucked in.

Tandy sees this and runs out of the restaurant, "TY, LET HER GO!"

"Not yet," says Ty.

"I SAID LET HER GO!"

"Are you hurt?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I know what I'm doing. She's going to stop running and fighting and she's…"

"No, you don't. Stop it."

"This was your idea. Settle down."

"LET HER GO OR YOU'LL KILL HER!"

The two metas were then caught by a random explosion and were both sent flying in opposite directions.

Bombshell managed to free herself from Ty's grasp, "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

The three young metahumans continue to fight. Tandy throws a light dagger at Bombshell and it hits her directly into her chest. The reformed criminal flies backward and hits a table. As she's lying there, she realized what had happened and panicked.

She puts a hand on her chest…and there was nothing there, "How did…agh. It felt like a knife went right through me but it's just…gone."

Bombshell decided that she was done fighting these two, and she needed to get away. She creates another explosion as a means of distraction and she begins to make a break for it.

"Light lady and shadow dude…Okay, whatever this is…I'm out. I'm donaaaah…"

Ty appears in front of her and once again sucks her inside his cloak. Bombshell's screams echoing in the abyss. Ty now hears police sirens in the background, "We should go. The police."

"What are you doing?" Tandy asks as she runs up to him. "She's going to explode out of you."

"No, I have it now."

"Oh do you?"

"Well, I didn't know she could explode."

"We knew she could do something. Look Ty, as much as I want to take these guys down, we shouldn't stoop down to their level. We're not violent people, we're smarter than this."

After some awkward silence Tandy sighs, "I don't think she's working for Roxxon. It looks like she was just as confused about herself as the both of us. She's not going to talk, let her go."

"You sure about this?"

"I'm positive…I'm still not used to any of this."

"I really don't think we ever will be."

"Why…Why did this happen to us?"

"I'm working on it."

* * *

 **Forest Hills, Queens, NY**

 _"This theory isn't a new one. The human body carries within itself the ability to create everything it needs to function. Everything it needs to fight off any disease, to stave off any cancer. What the Quantum Juice will do is just help the body help itself. The ultimate medical treatment."_

After their most recent discovery, Peter and Kara begin searching through the box Peter found containing more of his parent's memorabilia, in hopes that Richard Parker had left behind any information/research on the Quantum Juice. Peter still couldn't believe it, that his own father, the man he idolized when it comes to science, may have had a hand in Roxxon's illegal genetic experiments. The two young heroes were able to find some files as well as another video tape that serves as a journal, recording the process behind creating the serum. They are now sitting together on the couch, watching Richard as he presents his and Eddie Sr.'s scientific breakthrough.

 _"As you will see in the enclosed specs, we are currently in the middle of phase two. With your generous support, we believe that we will be able to bring the Quantum Juice to the human testing phase sometime in the next two to three years. Mankind has been plagued by the unknowns of cancer for as long as we have recorded history, and with every passing generation we have found a new and better way to survive and cure ourselves. We believe the Quantum Juice may be the final step. This generation's chance. Finally, a cure for cancer. A promising hope for our children's future. Thank you for your consideration."_

From what Peter and Kara can gather both from the video journal and from all the files they found, Richard and Eddie Sr. originally made the Quantum Juice for medical purposes. It was supposed to be a serum that, once injected into a person's bloodstream, will take hold of his or her biology, find out what the body needs and find a solution to it. If a cancer had spread, even a tumor, the Quantum Juice will create its own vaccine and fix the problem. The ultimate medicine. Kara couldn't help but be fascinated by this. This sounds like something her father and uncle would invent. Those two would always try to use science to help benefit Krypton and its people. The fact that there are men on this planet like Peter's father gives the young Kryptonian hope. Hope that there are more people just like him. Unfortunately it all gets mitigated by what she and Peter discovered next. It turns out Richard and Eddie Sr. didn't know about what the Quantum Juice can actually do once it's exposed to oxygen. They found out from Phillip Roxxon himself after he and his boys tested the serum on a human trial behind their backs. Richard was outraged by this and wanted to dispose of the Juice so he can start new and improve on what went wrong. Roxxon had other ideas. Instead of using the Quantum Juice for medical purposes, he wanted to weaponize it and sell it to the black market. He wanted to create and army of super soldiers. Richard argued that genetic experiments such as this is illegal and he didn't want any part of it…but he didn't have a choice. He and Eddie Sr. were works for hire at Roxxon, meaning anything they create are technically owned by the company. What was supposed to save lives was now being used as a weapon of mass destruction. Kara couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that things aren't any different here than it was on Krypton. She remembers her father and uncle going through the same exact situations Richard was going through when he was alive. The two young heroes continue to watch more of Richard Parker's video journal. This time it was a recording of him going through a legal battle with Roxxon and having to deal with his life's work being put into the wrong hands.

 _"Until the lawsuits end…until I know who I can trust…here I am, sitting on my hands. Lawsuits. God. This isn't what I wanted. I would have never even gone forward with the experiments if I thought for a second that someone would try to use them like this. Never. I would rather work at Taco Bell than be where I am right now. People are dying all over the world…people living with pain…and…and all I want to do is try to help them. But because I signed the wrong paper for the wrong person…not only can I NOT do anything to help them, I can't even TELL someone else what I have so THEY can go finish it. I can't tell anyone. Ben, if you're watching this…you were right. I'll never say it to your face. But you were right. Never trust anyone wearing a tie."_

The video was put on pause. Kara looks over at Peter who was looking down at his lap. His eyes were closed but she noticed tears have fallen from them.

"Peter?"

There was some silence until…

"Those bastards," Peter finally spoke in a cold tone that sent shivers down Kara's spine.

For as long as the two have been dating, the young Kryptonian saw her boyfriend as a very cheerful and optimistic person who rarely lets anything and anyone get under his skin. It's rare when he gets actively angry. The only other time Kara saw Peter like this was when they were on the rooftop at the mall and he told her about the Green Goblin and what happened on that fateful night on the Brooklyn Bridge. Kara will never forget the animosity in Peter's voice when he told her what he wanted to do to the Goblin after what happened to Gwen, and right now he's speaking in that exact same tone…and it's scaring her.

"My father's life's work, and those people had the audacity to take it away from him. It's like every time I turn around there's some greedy piece of garbage looking to turn something of value into a twisted nightmare. Osborn, Octavius, Luthor, all of them garbage. Preying on guys like…like…like my dad. Someone tries to do something worthwhile…Someone tries to make the world a better place than they found it. And what happens? Every time. My father didn't even want anything to do with what Roxxon had planned. I bet they had something to do with that plane crash that killed my parents and Eddie's."

There was more silence as Peter continues to look down at his lap. Kara just sat there as she watches her boyfriend vent.

She looks down at her lap then sighs, "…I know exactly how you feel."

Peter opens his eyes and looks over at his girlfriend as she continues.

"Back on Krypton, my father and uncle got the same kind of treatment from the science council."

"You mean when they refuse to believe your uncle's theory that Krypton was dying?" Peter asks.

Kara nods, "They thought they were just crazy conspiracies and he and my father were looked down upon like they were some kind of joke. They were laughing stocks. My father and uncle were just like your father, always using science to make Krypton a better place, and yet nobody ever gives them the time of day. Even the military gives them a hard time because of their resentment towards violence. General Zod would often call my uncle weak for not using his scientific knowledge to make weapons for his army to use."

Peter begins to smirk, "I take it this Zod guy picked on a lot of nerds in his high school days. Probably even boasts about all of his sports trophies he's earned over the years…What kind of sports did you have on your planet by the way?"

Kara giggles, happy with the fact that he was able to bounce back so easily.

There was some more silence until Peter sighs, "I guess both of our parents have had it pretty rough huh?"

Kara nods and then smiles at her boyfriend, "We really do have a lot in common."

Now it was Peter's turn to smile, "Yeah, I guess we do." He grabs Kara's hand with both of his and gives it a soft squeeze.

The young Kryptonian's heart begins to flutter at the contact and she looks away blushing.

"So, I see more of your memories are coming back to you," says Peter.

"There are still some bits and pieces but yeah," says Kara.

There was more awkward silence until Kara spoke up again, "So…now that we know about your father's connection to Roxxon, what are you gonna do now? And before you answer, just know that whatever it is that you plan on doing next, I'll be right there with you."

Peter smiles again, "Thanks Kara." He then looks back at the TV with the video still on pause. He narrows his eyes. "At first I just wanted to know what was going on over at Roxxon, but after seeing all of this, now it's become personal. They took something that belonged to my dad, I think it's high time that I take it back."

With that, Kara gets up from the couch and goes over to Peter's chest where he keeps his Spider Man costume. Moments later, she drops the costume and web shooters on her boyfriend's lap. Peter looks up and sees that she's already in her Supergirl costume.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asks with a smile and her hands on her hips.

Peter now grins and he begins to suit up.

* * *

 **East Village, Manhattan, NY**

Deathstroke is walking around, looking at all the destruction. He overheard the police talking to eyewitnesses about a group of teenagers fighting each other. From how these superpowered teens were described, it was no question that these are the same kids that Roxxon is after.

The mercenary activates his earpiece, "It's Slade, I'm in the East Village. They were here alright, and I have a feeling I know where they're gonna be next."

 _ **Well, if you think Spidey didn't have a reason to knock on Roxxon's door, he sure does now. Be here next time when he and Supergirl finally meet Cloak and Dagger.**_

 ** _I also want to go on record and say that I'm super hyped for the new Spider Man PS4 game. Yeah, it looks like it's gonna play like the Beenox Amazing Spider Man games, but that's fine, I personally liked the first game a lot and thought there was a lot of potential. Web swinging looks a little sluggish but I can only assume that the person playing it isn't using the swing boost feature, and there's probably gonna be upgrades that can help the player swing faster. It looks like they're borrowing elements from the current Dan Slott stuff since we got Yuri Wantannabe and Mr. Negative (who looks awesome by the way). Miles Morales is in the game? I'm curious to see what that's all about. Also, it's good to see Yuri Lowenthal voicing Spidey outside of mobile games that nobody cares about. I have no doubts that he will do a good job...though Josh Keaton will always be my Spider Man (Fun Fact: Whenever I'm writing him in both of my stories it's always with his voice in mind)._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think of the story so far. Are you also excited for the new Spider Man game? (Assuming you have a PS4)_**

 _ **Until next time...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Last time Peter and Kara learned that Richard Parker used to work for Roxxon and was screwed out of his research. Now the two must fight to take back what belonged to Peter's father._**

 ** _Meanwhile, Bombshell met Cloak and Dagger and, after an intense fight, managed to escape. Afraid to go home, she turns to the one person she knows she can trust..._**

Chapter 10

 **Hawkins Residence, Brooklyn, NY**

Virgil is pacing around the living room in full on panic mode. One minute he was talking to Lana, the next minute her line went dead. The dark haired boy tried to call her back but there was a busy signal. He knew in his gut that something bad must have happened. He would call the police, only problem is that he has no idea where she is. All Virgil can really do is just pray that Lana was right about handling herself and that she's okay. He loses his train of thought when he heard someone banging on the front door. Virgil slowly walks to the front door, picking up a baseball bat along the way in case it's not the police. He looks in the peephole to see who it is on the other side and sees a girl in some kind of costume. At first Virgil didn't recognize her because she was wearing a mask, but then he took a good look at her doe brown eyes.

He puts down the bat and opens the door, "Lana?"

The reformed criminal looks up at her new friend, "Is your dad home?"

Virgil blinks at the question, "No, he's still at work."

"What about your sister?"

"She attends ESU and has her own apartment near campus."

"Cool," Bombshell says as she walks right in.

"Lana, what's going on? And what's that you got on?"

"Some people are after me," Bombshell answers as she walks to the kitchen. She sees a fruit bowl and takes an apple.

"What? Who's after you?"

Bombshell puts the apple on the table and then looks over at Virgil, "Okay, I'm gonna show you something REALLY bizarre. Promise me you won't freak out."

Virgil decided not to ask any more questions and just nods his head.

Bombshell sighs and she points at the apple. After a couple of seconds her finger starts to glow, then suddenly…

BOOM

The apple explodes.

Virgil was stunned by what he saw, "How…What?"

"This is how my mom and I were able to go on our crime sprees," Bombshell answers. "At first I could only do that when I'm near my mom, but as you can see that's not the case anymore."

"And the getup?" Virgil now asks.

Bombshell sighs and she begins to tell Virgil everything leading up to now. How she decided to use her powers for good, and her fight with the two mysterious metahumans. "That's why we suddenly lost contact over the phone," Bombshell finishes. "It was destroyed by that crazy blonde chick who's like a human nightlight."

Virgil slowly nods his head in understanding, but then hits a realization, "Wait, they didn't follow you here did they?"

The reformed criminal shakes her head, "I managed to create a diversion before I fled…though from the looks on their faces, it seems like they didn't want to fight anymore."

"Why were they after you to begin with?"

"How the hell should I know? They said they recognized me from somewhere, but I've never met those two in my life. Said something about not going back to Roxxon."

Virgil perked up at this, "Roxxon? The science corporation?"

"Hey, you're the math and science wiz, not me."

"Okay, let me ask you this, where did you get your powers?"

Bombshell opens her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She then begins to think, "Actually, now that you that you mentioned it, I really don't know. I mean, I had them since I was thirteen. They just…what was the word…manifested? Yeah, that's it, they just manifested."

"What about your mom? You said at first it only works when you're near her right? Does she have these powers too?"

The reformed criminal continues to think for a moment, "Yeah, yeah she does, and she can only use them when she's near me. That's why she had me tagging me along on her heists."

"Did she ever tell you where SHE got her powers from?"

"…No…Wait, are you saying those two psychos who jumped me thought I was my mom?"

"Which means both your mom and those two people came from the same place. Wouldn't be surprised if they were test subjects of some kind of super, secret experiment and somehow they got out. I guess when they saw you, they must've thought you were sent by Roxxon to take them back where they came from."

Bombshell crosses her arms and looks down with a sympathetic look on her face, "Well, when you put it that way, I can't help but feel bad for them."

"Yeah, kidnapping teenagers and using them as lab rats…that's cold."

The reformed criminal now scowls, "I bet that's what they did to my mom. Those assholes, she probably wouldn't be in jail if they didn't get their greedy money-grubbing hands on her. *sighs* We probably could've lived a normal life."

Virgil looks at his friend in sympathy, then gets a look of determination. He goes over to the coat rack and puts on his black and yellow sweatshirt and blue cap.

"What are you doing?" Bombshell asks as she watches him.

"Roxxon has a chemical research facility not too far from here. They may have some files on some of the wacky experiments they don't want the public to know about. If we can break in and find those files, maybe we can show them to the authorities and expose them."

"You want to break into a research facility? Why?"

"Well, you said it yourself, Roxxon has ruined your mom's life, not to mention the lives of those other two people. Don't tell me you don't want to put a stop to them because I know you do, and I'm gonna help you out with that. That company has ruined enough lives."

Bombshell blinks at what Virgil just said. He was right, she did want to put an end to Roxxon for what they put her mother and those two metahumans through, and the fact that Virgil is willing to help her gave her a warm feeling. She did what her gut was telling her and she runs up to her friend and hugs him.

"Thank you," she whispers.

Virgil blushes a little at the reformed criminal's sudden action but immediately hugs her back, "No problem, you know I got your back. It's like I said earlier, I ain't going nowhere."

They break from their embrace and the two stare at each other for a few seconds, both of them getting lost in each other gazes. It wasn't until Virgil clears his throat that Bombshell was sent back to reality.

"Come on, let's go put a company out of business."

* * *

 **Manhattan, NY**

Ty and Tandy are looking at the Roxxon building from afar, both of them contemplating on what to do next.

"Why don't we just storm in there?" asks Tandy.

"And grab the head guy, Roxxon, and take him to the police?" Ty guesses.

"Yes, He had us kidnapped. Jacked us up full of powers we didn't ask for, and now we know we weren't the first."

"We can't go to the police."

"We have proof. We have a list of names of the people they experimented on, we know about the girl who can make things explode."

"We can't kidnap him and say he kidnapped us," Ty reasons.

"You think they won't believe us?"

"Tandy…look at us."

"*sigh* What are we now?"

"We're those people you read about…like Spider Man, The Flash and Black Lightning."

"Is that what we are?"

"It wasn't the plan but…Maybe it's okay to admit that we're just teenagers and we're in way over our heads."

"Okay how about this, maybe instead of going to the police we can look for people like the guys you just mentioned."

Ty raises an eyebrow, "What, like Spider Man?"

"Anybody. Maybe we can go to where the JSA lives and ask for their help. As long as we don't do anything hostile maybe they can hear us out."

"…Well…it's worth a shot."

"It's just…Those bastards took everything from us. What happened to us will never happen to anyone ever again. We're going to make sure of it."

Ty wraps his arms around Tandy and sighs, "I know." After several seconds of silence, he spoke up again. "I didn't really want to go to prom anyhow."

"Too soon."

"It was kind of funny."

"Kind of. I'm just…I've never been this angry." "

I'm very confused. I don't know what I am."

Tandy looks up at Ty and gives him a look of affection. She puts her hand up and places it on his cheek, "You're the man I fell in love with."

Ty looks at Tandy and smirks, "Madly?"

"Madly."

The two metahumans move closer to each other, ready to kiss when suddenly they hear a beeping sound. They look down and see some kind of disk on the floor. Both of the have looks of confusion for a moment until they were suddenly hit with a jolt of electricity. The two teens start screaming in pain and they eventually fall on the floor.

"I got a hand it to you kids," says a mysterious voice from the shadows. "I never had such a tough time hunting someone down. If it wasn't for the two of you causing that shitstorm back in the East Village I don't think I would ever be able to find you guys." Deathstroke finally emerges from the shadows and points a gun at Ty and Tandy. "Now, I think it's time I send you kids back home to your daddy."

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away, Spider Man and Supergirl were flying/swinging towards the Roxxon building. The plan was simple, break into the Roxxon building, find where they're keeping the Quantum Juice and dispose of it, putting a stop to any future experiments. Peter also wants to see if they have any files lying around regarding his father, and maybe get some more dirt on the company that they can give to Chloe and she can expose them. They were about to approach the building when Supergirl suddenly picks up something with her super hearing. She stops in mid-air and listens to where it was coming from.

Spider Man notices this and he lands on a nearby rooftop, "What's wrong."

The young Kryptonian looks down at her boyfriend with a worried look, "I heard two people screaming. It's coming from over there."

The spider hero looks over at the Roxxon building and sighs, _"Sorry dad, duty calls."_ He looks back over at Supergirl, "Alright, lead the way."

* * *

 **Roxxon Chemical Research Facility, Brooklyn, NY**

Virgil and Bombshell snuck into the building via a ventilation shaft.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Bombshell asks as she and Virgil are crawling through the vents.

Virgil reaches into his pocket and pulls out a map, "I printed this out from Roxxon's website. This is the map to the entire facility. All we need to do is look for the main lab. There should be a computer terminal we can use. Just follow my lead."

The two continue to crawl through the vents.

"Now it should be right around…Here we are."

They made it to a room full of vials and chemicals, as well as an observation table. Virgil looks over at Bombshell and gives her a firm nod. She nods back and begins to carefully but successfully blow off the hinges of the vent. As the two teens enter the lab they begin to hear people talking…and it's getting louder. They quickly find a place to hide, just in time to see two male scientists enter the lab.

"I'm really concerned about this project Dr. Thomas, if word gets out about what we're doing behind closed doors, we could be in serious trouble. I mean, this gas that we're mass producing here, what would happen if it falls to the wrong hands."

"Listen Carson, these are thoughts you best keep to yourself. I didn't hire you to ask questions, just to do your job. Now you better have that paperwork done by tomorrow."

With that, the scientist known as Dr. Thomas leaves, leaving Dr. Carson lowering his head and sighing, "My God, what have I gotten myself into."

"I take it this isn't what you signed up for," says a random, young male voice.

Dr. Carson looks over and sees Virgil and Bombshell emerging from their hiding spot. "W…What are you kids doing here. This lab is for authorized personnel only."

"Don't give us that crap," Bombshell says as she rolls her eyes. "We know what you guys are cooking up here."

Dr. Carson looks at the two in surprise. The jig was up. "I swear when I took this job I knew nothing about the Quantum Juice experiments."

"Quantum Juice?" asks Virgil.

"It's a liquid that, when exposed to oxygen, becomes gas that, once inhaled, can alter human DNA. Roxxon's been using it to produce and manufacture metahumans."

Virgil and Bombshell look at each other for a moment, and then look back at Dr. Carson.

Bombshell spoke up, "My mom was one of the test subjects for these experiments. It's kinda why we're here."

"We want to know more about this project of yours, as well as some other dirty little secrets you guys have, so we can give it to the police and shut this company down before it does any more harm to people," Virgil finishes.

"If you're gonna try and stop us, go right ahead," says Bombshell. "But I'm warning you, that may not be such a wise decision."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dr. Carson suddenly says, surprising the two teens. "I actually looked into the development of the Quantum Juice myself. Apparently it originally supposed to be some kind of miracle drug used to cure cancer, but Roxxon saw what it could really do and wanted to use it as a weapon instead. They took what was supposed to be the life's work of two scientists and used it for their own corrupt purposes. It's things like that that makes me want to quit this job and do business elsewhere." He points to a computer terminal. "Everything you want to know about the Quantum Juice or anything else we want to keep under wraps are in this computer." Dr. Carson then walks over and puts in his password, effectively logging onto the computer. He turns back around at the stunned teenagers with a smile on his face. If anyone asks, I forgot to log out and I didn't see you kids.

"Wow, uh, thanks," says Bombshell.

Dr. Carson nods, "I hope you two succeed in what you're about to do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head on home and see if Starrware is hiring." With that, the scientist leaves.

"Well…that was easy," says Virgil.

"Yeah, no kidding," says Bombshell and the two walk towards the computer.

Virgil sits down and begins to search around for any juicy information they can find. He was able to find more information on the Quantum Juice. There were photos, files on certain human trials, even some emails.

One particular name caught Virgil's attention, _"Richard Parker? I wonder if he has any relation to Peter."_

There were even a list of names labeled as test subjects complete with photos…and Lana's mother was on that list.

Virgil looks over at his friend, "I guess this confirms it."

"Yeah," says Bombshell then points at the screen. "But those two people right there, those were the same people who jumped me. I mean, they look normal here, but I recognize those faces."

Virgil looks closely at the photo of those two teens, "Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen. It says that three years ago they got into a limousine crash and were hospitalized, then Roxxon paid to have them be transferred here for experimentation. Apparently they had to trick their parents into thinking they were moving them to another hospital. Damn, their parents must think they're dead if they were gone for this long."

Bombshell points at a newspaper article, "Look at this, it also says they were on their way to a high school prom before a delivery truck struck their limo."

"They took a limo to a high school prom? Yo, that's classy," Virgil comments eliciting a chuckle from Bombshell.

The two teens eventually come across some emails regarding a legal battle between Roxxon and the original creators of the Quantum Juice. This time the images of Richard Parker and Eddie Brock Sr. appear onscreen.

Virgil's eyes widened, "Whoa hold up, that guy looks just like Peter. Now I'm certain that's his dad."

Bombshell looks over at her friend, "Peter? He's one of your friends from school right?"

The dark haired boy nods, "He did tell me one time that his dad was a scientist, but he didn't say anything about this. This must be the guy that Doctor from a while ago told us about. The one who had his research taken away from him, oh, and look at this, there's an email talking about how Peter's dad was heading to Washington DC to try and lawyer up…No way."

"What?"

"Peter told me his parents died in a plane crash. I think they may have something to do with that. Peter needs to see this."

"You will do no such thing," says a random voice.

Virgil and Bombshell look behind them and sees a guy in black and gold armor.

Virgil whistles, "Yo that's a badass looking Power Ranger outfit you got on dawg."

"Who the hell are you?" asks Bombshell.

The man in armor looks over at the reformed criminal, "Lori Baumgartner's daughter, we meet at last. God, you look just like your mother. Ever since you showed your face around here, my boss has taken quite an interest in you. He told me specifically to bring you in."

"And you think I'll just come with you quietly. Think again you metallic asswipe."

"…I see you have her mouth too. Fine, I've been itching to see what you can…"

He was suddenly hit by a blast and was knocked out of the lab.

Bombshell with her arms extended from having blasted the mysterious figure out of the room looks back at Virgil, "You go on ahead and get those files into that thumb drive of yours while I keep this creep busy."

Virgil gives her a worried look, "Hell no, I am NOT leaving you alone with that punk."

"I'll be fine, this isn't my first time fighting someone with powers," Bombshell says with a grin. "Besides, this is our only chance to take Roxxon down. We haven't come all this way just to give up now."

Virgil looks at her for moment and then sighs, "Okay fine, just…be careful alright. Gold Zeo Ranger over there look like he mean business."

"Yeah? Well so do I." Bombshell runs out of the lab and moves past the armored man, who was sitting with his back against the wall. "Hey C-3PO, if it's me you want, you'll have to catch me first."

* * *

Back in Manhattan, Ty and Tandy are still on the ground, both of them can barely move.

"Don't bother," says Deathstroke. "That disk I threw will leave you kids paralyzed for ten minutes. Plenty of time for me to contact Roxxon and ask for a team to come and pick you up."

"You work for Roxxon?" Tandy asks in a weak voice.

"He pays big money to have me do most of his dirty work," the mercenary answers. He then points a gun at Tandy. "He also doesn't mind if I bring you both in as corpses."

Tandy's eyes widened in fear. She thought she was about to about to meet her end when suddenly…

THWIP.

A webline latches onto Deathstroke's gun and it's yanked out of his hand. The mercenary looks over and sees Spider Man and Supergirl to the side of him.

"Did I hear that right?" asks Spider Man. "You're one of the assassin's on Roxxon's payroll? What did he promise you Slade, a 24k eyepatch?"

"This doesn't concern you wall crawler," Deathstroke growls.

"Actually it does," Spider Man says back. "You see, Supergirl and I were about to pay your boss a visit, and here you are trying to pick a fight with a couple of kids which, given your history with the Teen Titans, has become something of your M.O. isn't it?"

As the wall crawler and the mercenary were conversing, Supergirl walks over to Tandy. "Are you hurt?" she asks.

"I'm a little numb, but I'll manage," Tandy answers. She then takes a good look at her rescuer. "So…Supergirl huh? Any relation to…you know."

The young Kryptonian nods, "He's my cousin."

"*chuckles* Last of his kind my ass."

Ty and Supergirl both chuckle at that, then Supergirl speaks up again, "Don't worry, Spider Man and I will handle Deathstroke and then we'll talk some more. I take you guys missed out on a lot."

"You can say that again," says Ty.

Deathstroke gets a message on his wrist communicator, _"Slade, it's Krullen. I found Lori Baumgartner's kid trying to sneak into the chemical research facility in Brooklyn. She's putting up a hell of a fight, but it won't be long before I subdue her. She's here with some other kid, probably gonna have to waste him once I'm done, can't have him going to the police."_ "

Do what you have to do," Deathstroke responds.

Spider Man and Supergirl's eyes widened. They know that whoever was on the other line was talking about Virgil and Lana. They're in some real danger.

Spider Man looks over at his girlfriend, "I'll handle Slade, you go help Virgil and Bombshell."

Supergirl nods and flies towards the chemical research facility.

Once she's gone, the wall crawler turns his attention back to the mercenary, "I guess it's just you and me."

Deathstroke reaches behind him and pulls out his staff, "Fine, I've been wanting to fight you for a long time. You're gonna regret getting in my way."

 _ **So, I think it's pretty obvious what's coming next. On one end we have Spider Man vs. Deathstroke and on the other end we have Supergirl vs. Reactron.**_

 ** _Some of you are wondering what to call this "Jr. Justice League" team I'm setting up...Haven't come up with a good name yet, but I'm open for suggestions. One person even asked if Stargirl should join the team as well. Well, since she's already on a team (The JSA) she's probably gonna be that person who will pop in every now and again to help Spidey out. Even though Courtney knows she'll never be with Peter she'll still be there for him when he needs her._**

 _ **Also, sorry it took a while for me to update. Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy came out recently and I got sidetracked. Trying to 100% Crash 1 was a nightmare. Seriously, both The High Road and Fumbling in the Dark can go to hell.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far.**_

 _ **Oh, and in the last chapter someone asked me if one day I would do Brainiac and the bottled city of Kandor. *Slowly looks over at my Brainiac/New Krypton trade paperbacks* ...Maaaybe.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_This chapter is a big one, a lot of stuff happens here..._**

 ** _Last time, Spider Man and Supergirl encounter Deathstroke, saving Cloak and Dagger from their impending doom, then they hear a message from Reactron that he's in pursuit of Bombshell and Virgil. While Spider Man deals with Slade, Supergirl races towards Brooklyn to save her friends from this new threat._**

Chapter 11

 **Roxxon Chemical Research Facility, Manhattan NY**

"Come on kid, quit delaying the inevitable," Krullen says as he searches around the lab.

Bombshell is hiding behind a random desk, trying to catch her breath from all the running and fighting she had to do.

 _"Okay, so this guy only came here for me, and he wants me alive which means he won't kill me. All I have to do is keep him busy long enough for Virgil to get the data, and we can get the hell out of here. The sooner we get this done the sooner we bring this company down."_ The criminal turned superhero looks from her hiding spot and sees Krullen still looking for her. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself, _"He DOES look like a Power Ranger doesn't he?"_

Krullen begins to speak again, "I know what you're doing, you're stalling for time so your boyfriend back there will be able to get all of our little secrets into that little flash drive of his. Don't think I haven't forgotten about him. I can't afford to let him go after everything he's seen. Since you're too much of a chicken shit to face me. I guess I can just, oh I don't know, go back to the research lab and kill the poor kid."

Bombshell's eyes widened at what she just heard, then her look of shock turned into pure rage. Krullen had just made the biggest mistake of his life…He threatened to kill her friend.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

The armored man was about to turn around to where that voice was coming from and was immediately hit with a massive explosion that wrecked the entire lab and knocked him through a wall to the outside of the facility where there are large tanks containing unknown chemicals inside of them. Krullen tries to get up but was hit by another explosive blast.

"If you even THINK about laying a finger on him, you're gonna have me to deal with," Bombshell says as she approaches the armored man.

Krullen immediately fires an energy blast at the former criminal to which she rolls out of the way.

The two proceed to exchange blasts until they eventually have a standoff.

"You have no idea who you're screwing with kid," says Krullen. "Roxxon told me not to kill you, but he didn't say anything about not kicking the shit out of you first."

"I think I'm gonna be the one doing the shit kicking," Bombshell replies.

Krullen growls and proceeds to fire another energy blast from his hands. Bombshell fires a blast of her own and the two of them have a beam struggle. Bombshell and Krullen's blasts begin to form an orb in the center which starts to become larger and larger until…

KABOOM.

* * *

Supergirl was flying towards Brooklyn to save her friends, and she sees the explosion from miles away. She then realizes that's where the chemical research facility is and she proceeds to fly faster towards her destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the facility, Krullen emerges from the smoke and sees the damage he and Bombshell had caused. He soon realizes that the area the two of them are in is where all the Quantum Juice was being stored…and the explosion had damaged the tanks, thus releasing the chemicals hence the purple gas that's all over the place. Krullen knows he'll be fine since he originally got his powers from this gas in the first place…too bad he can't say the same thing about any unsuspecting bystanders within a ten mile radius. The armored man looks down and sees and unconscious Bombshell laying underneath all of the rubble.

Krullen laughs a little while walking towards her, "I gotta hand it to ya kid. You got a lot of spunk just like you mom, but you are way in over your head."

Just when he was about to reach for her, someone grabs him and throws him ten feet away.

"Agh, the hell…?" He asks himself as he gets up and is now met with a teenaged girl with blonde hair and blue eyes complete with a costume that looks like a cross between the costume Superman normally wears and a cheerleader outfit.

Supergirl glares at the man in front of her, daring him to attack her and then she looks down at Bombshell. She uses her X ray vision to check the former criminal's vitals and was relieved to see that she was fine. She glares back at the mysterious man in armor.

Krullen now realizes who she is. She's that new hero that helped Spider Man apprehend Mac Gargan the other night. "Supergirl, we meet at last," he says.

"I know you work for Roxxon, and I know why you're after this girl," says Supergirl. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me."

Krullen chuckles, "I was hoping I'd run into your male counterpart but I guess you'll have to do. I don't think we've been properly introduced. You can call me…Reactron."

* * *

 **Manhattan, NY**

"Come on Slade, you're this highly trained assassin and you can't even hit me once?" Spider Man jokingly asks as he dodges all of Deathstroke's swipes from his staff.

"You little shit," Deathstroke growls as he continues to try and hit the young spider hero.

Spider Man eventually grabs the mercenary's staff and does a backwards summersault flipping Deathstroke over him. Deathstroke quickly recovers and begins to use his staff's built-in laser gun. Spider Man saw this coming and begins to dodge the lasers. He eventually webs up the tip of the staff, which made Deathstroke stop firing and try to get the some of the webbing off. This gives Spider Man an opportunity to deliver a drop kick to his foe, making him fly backwards and hit a nearby wall. This angers Deathstroke even more and continues to swing his staff at the wall crawler.

Spider Man is rather impressed with himself that he's able to stand toe to toe with someone like Deathstroke. If this was early in his career he probably wouldn't last this long. The spider hero thought back to a few months ago, when he started training with the Justice League. He was talking with Black Canary about how his spider sense actually works. When she asked him about his fighting style, he says he doesn't really have one and that he fights purely on instinct and mostly relies on his spider sense, but the biggest downside to that is that while his spider sense does warn him of danger, it doesn't tell him exactly what the danger is. He has to figure that out on his own, to which Black Canary responds with, "That doesn't seem very reliable," and she offers to train him. While they were training, she noticed how he always put too much focus into his attacks which leaves him wide open for a counter attack. Spider Man figured that was probably how Tombstone was able to floor him in their first encounter, so the two spent the next several months honing the web head's skills and having him learn some actual fighting techniques rather than just relying on his reflexes all the time. If what's happening right now with Deathstroke isn't any indication, all that training actually paid off.

Deathstroke once again swings his staff at Spider Man and misses. One end of the staff hits the floor and the wall crawler embeds it with his webbing. The mercenary is now distracted with his staff being stuck on the ground and it gives Spider Man an opportunity to deliver a devastating dropkick that sends him flying back-first into a nearby wall. Deathstroke falls on his rear and remains motionless. Spider Man rubs the back of his head while walking towards his defeated foe.

He then chuckles, "Wow, and here I thought you would be a challenge. What, were all those stories about you almost beating Batman total BS?" He picks up Deathsroke with one hand and raises him up in the air. "I mean, sure, if you were fighting me early in my career you probably would've won, but I only had four months of combat training. Surely you would've had SOME kind of advantage over…"

Spider Man's spider sense starts blaring. He looks down at Deathstroke's right hand and sees that it's balled up into a fist. The mercenary opens his hand and drops a flashbang on the ground which blinds the young spider hero. Spider Man drops Deathstroke and starts to cover his eyes after being effected by the flashbang. Deathstroke then throws a disk similar to the one he threw at Ty and Tandy earlier and Spider Man was hit with an electrical charge. Yelling out in pain, the wall crawler falls to the floor where he lays motionless.

Deathstroke casually gets up, creaks his neck and walks towards Spider Man, "At least Batman knows how to keep his mouth shut."

"Ugh, that was dirty. Ever heard of a fair fight?" Spider Man rhetorically asks. _"Can't move, body feels numb. I have to do something, or I'm toast."_

Deathstroke pulls out his gun and points it at his foe, "Kid, if there's one thing Batman should've taught you, it's that I don't play fair. Too bad you won't live long enough to learn that lesson."

He was about to pull the trigger when, suddenly, his gun gets knocked away.

"Oh, you gotta be SHITTING ME," he exclaims as this was the second time he had his gun taken away from him. He looks over at his gun that was now on the ground and sees a wingding right next to it. "Aw, son of a bitch," he mutters. The mercenary knew exactly who that thing belongs to.

"Boy, you must REALLY have an issue with kids Slade," says a male voice. "You're always picking fights with them."

Deathstroke looks over and sees a young male who looks to be in his mid-twenties, with short dark hair, a dark Kevlar jumpsuit with a blue bird symbol on the chest and a dark domino mask. This man also have two escrima sticks in hand.

Spider Man, who is still on the ground, looks over to where the mercenary is looking and his eyes widened, "Nightwing? Far out."

Nightwing looks over at Spider Man and smiles, "Hey there Spidey, looks like you could use a hand."

* * *

"Come on…come on…" Virgil mumbles as he watches the computer. It was taking a while for the data to download and he doesn't know how long Bombshell will last. However, after a few more seconds, the download was complete. "Yes, got it," he says with excitement. "Now to…"

He hears a massive explosion and the entire lab shook. Virgil's eyes widened in fear. He knew something must have happened to Bombshell. He walks outside and sees smoke coming from a room down the hall, and the door looks like it was blown from its hinges. Virgil goes inside the room and sees an entire lab in shambles, complete with a large hole in the wall. He looks outside and sees Bombshell and Reactron fighting outside. The dark haired boy was impressed by how the former criminal is holding her own down there, but he didn't have time to be mesmerized. He needed to reach her and tell her he's got the files. He runs out of the room and heads for the back door leading to his friend's location. Then…there was another explosion. Now Virgil had to hurry. He knew in his gut that she was in danger. He finally reaches the back door and he looks outside.

"Dammit, I can't see jack with all that purple smoke out there," Virgil says to himself.

Regardless he was able to make out three figures, two of them are duking it out in the distance and not far from where he is he could see Bombshell laying underneath some rubble. Virgil opens the door and runs out to rescue his friend. As he is running he starts coughing from all the purple smoke he's breathing in, but he shrugs it off and keeps on going. He approaches the brunette girl and he starts to move away all the debris, he continues to cough as he's doing this. The dark haired boy finally gets all the debris away from Bombshell and he picks her up bridal style.

He checks her pulse, "She's alive, good."

He starts to run in the opposite direction from where the battle is taking place and tries to get himself and his friend to safety. As Virgil is running, he continues to cough. He was coughing so hard that he felt his lungs start to burn. The dark haired boy was also starting to feel a little woozy but he could care less about his own well-being. What matters is making sure that Lana was safe. Roughly about a minute later, Virgil finally makes it to front entrance of the research facility and he was spent. He gently puts Bombshell down and he begins to lay down right beside her. He couldn't go on any longer. His lungs feel like they were on fire and he's starting to feel nauseous. As Virgil is laying on his back, he looks at the sky and sees a mysterious feminine figure hover over him. All he could make out is that she had really long hair and her fist and eyes are glowing green. The dark haired boy then begins to lose consciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Manhattan, Nightwing approaches Spider Man who was struggling to get up.

The Dark Knight's first protégé offers the wall crawler a hand, "Here, I got ya."

"Thanks," says Spider Man as he takes Nightwing's hand and successfully gets up. "Normally I'd fanboy out some more, but I'm still winded by the flashbang and taser disc."

"Ah don't worry, there's still time for you to do that when we take care of ol' bucket head over there," Nightwing quips with a smile.

The two now face Deathstroke who pulls out a sword and points it at Nightwing.

"What the hell are you doing here Grayson?" asks the Mercenary.

Nightwing shrugs, "I was in the neighborhood. What I want to know is why you were picking on my little web slinging buddy over here?"

Deathstroke now points his sword at Spider Man, "He was poking into my business, and I was about to teach him a lesson. You have no business interfering."

"Well to be fair, I WAS gonna just hang back and let ol' web head take care of you himself, since he was doing a pretty good job whooping your ass, but then you had to go on and pull some of your usual dirty tricks. If you're not going to play fair, then neither will I."

Deathstroke chuckles at that and gets into a fighting stance, "Very well, you think I'm intimidated with two against one? Think again. You've messed with me for the last time Grayson. I think it's high time I do what I should've done years ago."

The two heroes also get into a fighting stance, until they looked behind the mercenary with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

Deathstroke notices this and straightens himself up as well, "What?" He looks behind him and sees Ty towering over him. "Ah shit," he sighs as Ty engulfs him into his cloak.

Ty shrinks down to his normal height and Tandy appears from behind him.

Spider Man and Nightwing walk up to the two metahumans.

"Did…did you just…eat him?" Nightwing asked pointing at Ty.

"I…don't think so," answers Ty.

"Because it looks like…"

"Hold on," Ty interrupts Nightwing as he opens up his cloak and releases an unconscious Deathstroke. "There he is."

The bird themed hero looks down at the mercenary then looks back at the two young metas, "Oookay, and who are you kids?"

"Tyrone Johnson, and this is Tandy Bowen," Ty says as he points to himself and Tandy.

Tandy on the other hand looks like she's in a trance as she stares at Nightwing.

Nightwing notices this and chuckles, "Uh, your friend over there looks like she's seen a ghost."

Finally she speaks, "Y…You're Nightwing."

"The one and only."

"Wow," she says in a dreamy voice.

Ty clears his throat to get his girlfriend to focus.

Tandy snaps back to reality and quickly looks away blushing, "Sorry."

Nightwing chuckles again, "It's okay, I get that a lot."

Spider Man also chuckles, "Easy there tigress, this guy's taken." He turns back over to Nightwing. "Deathstroke was after these guys. If I hadn't intervened he would've put a bullet through their heads."

The bird themed hero looks back at the two young metas, "Why was Slade after you two?"

"He was hired by Roxxon to bring us in," Tandy explains.

"Roxxon?" Nightwing asks as he points to the Roxxon building in the far distance. "THAT Roxxon?"

Ty and Tandy nod their heads and Ty speaks, "They were doing all these secret experiments which involves creating and producing metahumans. Tandy and I were test subjects, but we manage to escape."

Spider Man perks up at this and asks the next question, "Say, did you guys happen to get your powers from some kind of gas?"

"You mean the Quantum Juice? Yeah, why?" Tandy answers.

"It's the reason why I'm here. I got a tip from a reporter from CatCo. about what Roxxon was cooking up and she gave me and Supergirl some intel on the Quantum Juice. When we looked at it, one particular name had popped up…Richard Parker. He's the one who created the serum."

Nightwing gives Spider Man a surprised look, "You're kidding."

The spider hero sighs, "I wish I was. But get this, originally it was made as a means to cure cancer, but Roxxon saw what it can do when it's exposed to oxygen and wanted to use it as a means to create an army of metahumans to sell to the black market. They took something that was supposed to help out all of humanity and used it for their own selfish gain. I knew right then and there that I had to put an end to it. Well…that and they sent a scorpion man to try and kill me…long story."

Nightwing tries to process everything the three teens had told him and nods. He looks back at Spider Man, "Alright, count me in."

The wall crawler looks at the bird themed hero in confusion, "Wait, aren't you gonna tell me why YOU'RE here? Has Batman been monitoring my every move again? Ugh, I thought I had that part of the suit removed."

"Relax, Batman did send me, but not for the reason you think. Look, I'll help you take down the evil corporation first and then we'll talk. I already sent some backup for Supergirl. They should be back any minute now."

Spider Man sighs, "Alright…how are things going with you and Kori by the way?"

Nightwing smirks, "I'm glad you asked…"

* * *

Supergirl was hit with a blast by Reactron and was sent flying through the air until she eventually hits the ground. She struggles to get up but gets immediately pinned down by her foe's energy beams.

"Come on, I thought you Kryptonians are able to take this kind of punishment," Reactron taunts as he bombards the Girl of Steel with his energy beams. "I guess you were just all talk before."

Supergirl begins to give the metahuman an aggravated look and she slowly starts to get up. Reactron was surprised by her sudden resistance to his attacks and continues to blast her but to no avail. Supergirl eventually reaches him and hits him with a massive uppercut which sends him flying into the air and he falls flat on his back.

"That'll teach you to underestimate me," she says.

"You're gonna pay for that you little bitch," Reactron growls as he proceeds to get up.

The young Kryptonian sighs, "Look pal, we could do this dance all night, but you and I both know how this is gonna end. How about you save yourself the trouble and just stand down."

Reactron refuses to listen to Supergirl's warning and he raises her arms up, preparing to fire another blast.

Suddenly, a green energy blast came from above Supergirl and it hit Reactron, knocking him back on the ground and making him lose consciousness.

"What the hell?" Supergirl asks herself and she looks behind her and above her. She then gives a look of shock and surprise at what she saw.

Standing above her was an admittedly attractive woman who looks to be in her mid-twenties. She has orange skin with long auburn hair and green eyes. She wears a purple no-sleeve top with a cleavage window that would make even Power Girl blush, a purple mini skirt and purple boots. Even though this is her first encounter with this being, Supergirl as seen photos of her and knows exactly who she is.

"X'Hal," the girl finally speaks. "That man was quite stubborn wouldn't you say. He didn't know when to stand down." She then looks at the Girl of Steel and smiles. "So we meet at last Kara Zor-El of Krypton."

Supergirl nods, "And you must Koriand'r of Tamaran. I've heard a lot about you in my time here on this planet." She also smiles. "It's nice to meet a fellow alien."

Koriand'r, or Starfire as she's known to her fellow heroes, lands in front of the younger girl and brings out her hand, "Likewise."

The two aliens shake hands.

Supergirl then asks, "So what brings you here to New York?"

"Nightwing told me that he was requested by Batman to come here so he can meet with you and Spider Man, and I offered to tag along. I know Superman introduced you to the rest of us heroes on Themyscira weeks ago, but I've always wanted to meet with you personally. You and I seem to have a lot in common, what with both of us coming from doomed planets and all. Also, it's been a while since I've spoken with Spider Man, and I wanted to say hi to him. Is it true that you're courting him?"

The Girl of Steel nods.

The Tamaranean smiles again and coos, "I'm so happy for you, you are a lucky girl. I've known Spider Man for quite some time now and he's a very kind and noble boy."

Supergirl blushes and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Yeah, he really is a great guy. He was one of the first friends I ever made when I came here, and one of the few people who made me feel welcome. That and he makes me laugh."

Starfire giggles, "He can be a bit odd sometimes."

Supergirl also giggles, "Yeah, but I love that about him." She then remembers why she was here and started to look around frantically.

Starfire noticed this, "What's the matter?"

"There was a boy and a girl here that Reactron was after. They're friends of mine."

"I found two kids who were about your age lying on the ground near the front entrance when I first got here. I was able to carry them to safety."

"Can you take me to them?"

Starfire nods, "Follow me."

The two aliens land on a nearby rooftop and Starfire points to where she put Bombshell and Virgil. Supergirl sees them sitting against the wall, both of them were unconscious.

The Girl of Steel sighs in relief and turns to the Tamaranean, "I owe you big time."

Starfire smiles, "That won't be necessary."

Supergirl approaches her friends and she kneels down in front of them. She notices Bombshell starting to come to.

The former criminal opens her eyes, sees Supergirl and groans, "Oh what the fuck? Get out of here I didn't do shit."

Starfire looks over at the facility and sees all the smoke and destruction, "Well, you did do SOME shit."

The Girl of Steel raises her hands in defense, "Easy Bombshell, I didn't come here to fight…Well, I did come here to fight, but not you."

Bombshell relaxes, "Good, because I'm exhausted. That guy in the weird armor took a lot out of me. Please tell me you kicked his ass."

Supergirl chuckles, "He won't be bothering us anytime soon. I think that explosion you two caused grabbed the attention of the police. I can hear the sirens from here."

Bombshell perks up at that, "The police are coming? That's great."

The two aliens raise an eyebrow at the former criminal's outburst.

Bombshell then reaches into the pocket of Virgil's sweatshirt and pulls out a USB drive to show the two heroines, "This is the reason why we're here. I found out my mom used to roll with these Roxxon guys, so we snuck inside this facility to get some dirt on them. This has all of their shady shit on there, from all their experiments all the way down to their test subjects. There's even some info on the parents of some kid Virgil knows that goes to our school, like what exactly happened to them."

Supergirl's eyes widened at that, _"So Roxxon DID have something to do with the death of Peter's parents?"_ Then she spoke up. "Funny, Spider Man and I were about to pay Roxxon a visit, until we found out about you being here."

Bombshell nods, "So I guess you and I are after the same thing."

"Looks that way."

While all this was going on Starfire receives a message from Nightwing on her communicator, _"Starfire, are you there?"_

The Tamaranean puts her fingers on her ear and answers the call, "I'm here Nightwing. I have Supergirl with me and Reactron has been defeated."

 _"Reactron?"_

"That's what Supergirl told me he calls himself."

 _"God, where do they come up with these names? Well I have Spider Man with me right now and Deathstroke has been taken care of. We actually had some help. Listen Kori, there's been a change of plan…"_

"You want to put a stop to this Roxxon."

 _"…You already know?"_

"A girl who goes by the name of Bombshell and a boy named Virgil have some information on what the company has been up to. It's the reason why she and Supergirl are here."

 _"Yeah, Spidey and my two new friends already gave me the lowdown. You're not gonna believe what they just told me. You might want to come back here so we can all discuss our next move."_

"Of course, but I think it would be wise if we give what Bombshell found to the police first, then we will meet back up with you."

 _"Sounds like a plan, Nightwing out."_

Starfire ends the call and turns back to the two young heroes, "That was Nightwing. He and I are going to help you bring down Roxxon. Once we've taken care of things here, he wants us to meet with him."

Supergirl and Bombshell nods, then Bombshell looks over at Virgil who is still unconscious.

She looks over at Supergirl and points at her friend, "Before we go, can we take him home first? This could get really dangerous and I don't want him to get hurt…I…I don't think I could live with myself if something bad happens to him."

Supergirl looks at the former criminal in understanding and nods, "I'll give the USB drive to the police, you go and take your friend home, but take Starfire with you just in case someone like Reactron comes after you again."

Bombshell nods and turns to Starfire, "I know where he lives, just follow my lead."

* * *

 **The Hawkins Residence, Brooklyn, NY**

Bombshell and Starfire are now in Virgil's room where Starfire places the boy on his bed. Bombshell takes her friend's hand and squeezes it, sighing in relief that he's at least safe.

"He is a very brave boy," Starfire spoke up. The former criminal looks at the Tamaranean as she continues. "While Supergirl was fighting Reactron, I saw him run outside and try to get you to safety. He could have very easily have gotten himself hurt in the crossfire. You must be of great value to him if he was able to risk his life like that."

Bombshell looks at Starfire in shock on what she just told him and then she looks back at Virgil.

 _"He…did all of that…for me? First he agrees to help me learn the truth about my mom's past and now this…"_

Her heart begins to flutter at that thought, and it was then she finally realized something…She may actually be falling for him. The former criminal stares at him for a few more seconds and then does something unexpected…she leans in and presses her lips against Virgil's, giving him a soft but very passionate kiss. She then breaks the kiss and, with a soft grin, whispers, "Thank you…for everything." She turns to Starfire, "Okay, now I'm ready to kick some ass."

Starfire, with a wide smile at what she just saw, nods, "Then let's not keep the others waiting." The Tamaranean picks up the former criminal and the two fly out the window.

After they left, Virgil, still unconscious, shifts over to his side with a smile on his face. However, as he was sleeping, small electrical currents start coursing through this body…

 ** _With the two threats having been dealt with, now our heroes will finally come together and face Roxxon himself. What new challenges will they face? What actually happened to Peter's parents? What the hell are Nightwing and Starfire doing here? Find out about all of this next chapter._**

 ** _So to answer some questions I know people will ask: Yes, the fight between Reactron and Bombshell was what caused "The Big Bang" and you will see the ramifications once this story arc concludes._**

 ** _Yes, when Virgil went out there to rescue Lana, he did get exposed to the gas and if the stinger at the end was any indication, Static is definitely coming._**

 ** _No, Virgil will not participate in the final battle coming up next chapter. Static will appear AFTER this story is finished. I like to take my time developing my characters dammit. lol_**

 ** _By the way, I have seen Spider Man Homecoming. It's great, it was everything I wanted in a Spider Man movie. They did change some stuff from the comics, but they were changes that still stayed true to the Spider Man character and lore, something the Amazing Spider Man movies failed at (This is coming from a guy who really liked the first one by the way). I thought the portrayal of both Peter Parker and Spider Man was just right and I like the way Tom Holland plays him. Michael Keaton was great as the Vulture and I'm glad he's not dead because that means we can see more of him in the future. I didn't mind the suit being as high tech as it was, because I think it gives Spidey the opportunity to do all the crazy things he could do in the comics without it being too ridiculous. Besides, the movie does a great job at showing us his intelligence and it's been established that he makes his own web fluid so we know he's not a idiot. I also like that he has an AI that he can talk to so that way we can actually have the classic Spidey inner monologue without it alienating the audience (The fact that he names her "Karen" made me smile. Did the people making this movie read my Spider Man/Power Girl fic? lol) I thought the rest of the supporting cast was great. I liked Ned Leeds because, yes, while they've pretty much wasted the opportunity to give us the real Ganke when they finally introduce Miles Morales, it's cool to see Peter have a friend like him. It's something we've never seen before and it's a great change of pace from what we normally see from other characters like Harry Osborn and Eddie Brock. I like the new take on Flash Thompson because it makes more sense than the "Biff Tannon" stereotype we are used too (Kinda bummed we probably won't see him become Agent Venom though), I even liked Michelle Jones and I'm on board for what they do with her in the future (Look, people should just chill out about the whole MJ thing. Yeah, she's AN MJ but she's not THE MJ. There's plenty of people who go by that nickname *cough* Michael Jackson *cough* *cough*) Overall, I thought it was a great movie, and I am so glad to finally be excited for a new Spider Man movie again...assuming Sony doesn't screw us over..._**

 ** _So, next chapter will be the epic conclusion of this saga. Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think of the story so far._**

 ** _Until next time..._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**This chapter is pretty packed which is why it took so long, that and I'm also writing the next chapter of The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr simultaneously.**_

 _ **Last time: With the assistance of Nightwing and Starfire, Spider Man and Supergirl were able to defeat Deathstroke and Reactron. Now all that's left is to take down Phillip Roxxon himself...**_

Chapter 12

 **Manhattan, NY**

Spider Man, Nightwing, Ty and Tandy are all waiting on the rooftop waiting for Supergirl, Starfire and Bombshell to return. Nightwing is twirling one of his escrima sticks around.

He eventually looks over at Spider Man's direction and spoke, "So…how's that new suit of yours been holding up."

Spider Man loses his train of thought, "Huh? Oh, it's been holding up great. I still can't believe Batman went out of his way to make this for me."

"Kid, he may not show it, but he cares about you a lot. He told me himself that you have the potential to be something great. He's just…pointing you in the right direction. It's really no different from how he trained me. Only…you know…he's actually giving you your space. Gotta say though, Oracle sure knew what she was doing when she designed it. She even kept the red and blue."

The younger hero smiles under his mask and nods, "She told me she didn't want to fix what wasn't broken." Then chuckles, "It's funny, when Superman gave me the briefcase and told me it was from Batman, I was terrified."

"Really? Terrified of what?"

Spider Man smirks under his mask, "Terrified that if I open up the briefcase, it was gonna be your old Robin costume."

Nightwing gives him annoyed look, "Oh ha, ha."

"Hey look, they're here," Tandy says as she sees Supergirl, Starfire and Bombshell flying towards them.

The three heroines land in front of the other heroes. Bombshell sees Ty and Tandy and immediately recognizes them, "You guys again. Came here for round two? Because I will…"

"That might have been a misunderstanding," Tandy interrupts.

"Ya think?"

"We didn't know if you worked for Roxxon or if you…"

"Wait," Supergirl spoke up. "You guys have already met?"

"These dumbasses jumped me thinking I worked for Roxxon," Bombshell says defensively.

"We said we were sorry, damn," said Ty.

"Ah, the classic superhero misunderstanding," says Spider Man. "Say no more, happens to the best of us."

Nightwing approaches Supergirl, "So, Supergirl right?"

The Girl of Steel looks over at Batman's protégé and was mesmerized by what she saw. She give a slow nod, "Y…You must be Nightwing."

Nightwing smiles and give out his hand, "Yeah, not to be confused with your Kryptonian folk hero. Nice to finally meet you."

Supergirl gives a nervous smile and shakes his hand, "Likewise."

Bombshell, who is right behind Supergirl, was also struck by Nightwing's good looks.

Spider Man and Starfire both clear their throats eliciting Supergirl to snap back to reality and look away blushing. "Sorry," she says to Spider Man.

Nightwing looks at Starfire and chuckles, "What, I was just being friendly."

"Now you know how I feel," Ty cuts in and Tandy swats his arm at his comment.

Spider Man just sighs and he turns to Starfire, "So, you're here with Nightwing too?"

The Tamaranean immediately pulls the spider hero into a tight hug, "It's so good to see you again Spider Man, it's been so long."

"Told you she missed you," Nightwing says with a smirk.

"…Yeah…maybe a little TOO much," Supergirl says with a look of jealousy.

"It's good to see you too Starfire," Spider Man chuckles as Starfire releases him.

After the heroes greet each other, Nightwing informs Starfire on everything Spider Man and the two young metahumans have told him. Once she was in the know, the Tamaranean begins to have sympathy towards Spider Man, Ty and Tandy. Spider Man because of how Roxxon is dragging his father's name and legacy through the mud and the latter two because of how they were being experimented on like animals.

"Whoever this Roxxon is, he's going to pay for what he's done to these poor children."

Nightwing nods in agreement, "So, now that we're all here, what's our next move?"

"I already gave the police the files Bombshell and her friend downloaded," says Supergirl then crosses her arms in annoyance, "That Detective Yin is…something else. She kept grilling me about all the damage that was done over there…Even though I DID do some cleanup before they got there."

"You ran into Yin?" asks Spider Man. "Oh man, I am SO sorry."

"Tell me about it," Nightwing says as he rolls his eyes. "I remember her giving me and Batman crap back when she used to work for the GCPD. Sometimes I think she was worse than Bullock."

"Yeah, well, I gave her the file regardless. They'll be on their way in no time. Well, that and Reactron escaped."

"We'll get him eventually. In the meantime, I say we still pay Roxxon a visit," says Spider Man. "There's still some questions that need to be answered."

Ty and Tandy approaches Bombshell and Tandy spoke, "Look, uh, sorry that we attacked you earlier. I guess we shouldn't have jumped the gun the way we did. How about we start over?" She puts out her hand, "Tandy Bowen, and this is Tyrone Johnson."

Bombshell looks at Tandy's hand for a moment then smiles and begins to shake her hand, "Lana Baumgartner, but you can call me Bombshell."

"You know, now that I think about it, we don't really go by any aliases," says Ty as he begins to think.

Bombshell also begins to think and she finally comes up with something, "I got it." She points to Ty. "Cloak." Then to Tandy. "Dagger."

"Cloak and Dagger?" asks Nightwing.

"Yeah," says Bombshell. "One has a big cloak that sucks people in, the other shoots light daggers."

"I like it," Supergirl pipes in.

"Simple, straight to the point and it has a nice ring to it," says Spider Man. "Very "Bonnie and Clyde"."

Cloak and Dagger look at each other for a moment and then back to the rest of the heroes with smiles. "We like it," they both say.

"Cool," says Spider Man. "So Cloak, Dagger, ready to stick it to the guy who made your lives miserable?"

The two metas nod, but then they look over at Deathstroke who is webbed to floor.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Cloak asks.

Moments later, Deathstroke is now seen hanging from a light post, with a murderous scowl on his face and clad in nothing but his boxer shorts. His armor and equipment are webbed to the ground complete with a note to the police that says, _"Don't let him anywhere near this."_

* * *

 **Roxxon Corporation**

Phillip Roxxon is casually looking outside the window of his office and at the view of the city. Two guards step into the room.

"Sir, there's been a problem…" says one of the guards.

"Deathstroke and Reactron failed," Roxxon says casually.

"Yes sir," the guard confirms.

"And now our test subjects are on their way here."

"How do you know…"

"Because I would do the exact same thing if I was in their shoes."

"There's more sir, Spider Man Supergirl and that vigilante from Bludhaven are with them," says another guard.

There was some silence for a few seconds until…

"Get the science team up here. Now."

One of the guards begin to look confused, "The science team? But sir…"

"If they're looking for a fight then they got one. Now get me the brain trust. They can handle it."

The heroes are now right across from their destination.

"Okay guys, this is it," says Spider Man. "Time to give the big cheese himself a stern talking to."

"Spider Man hold on a moment," says Supergirl. "I need to talk to you for a minute…in private."

"…Okay," the spider hero says in confusion and looks over at the others, "Be with you guys in a moment."

The two step aside so they can have their private conversation.

"Is this going to be one of those, "In case we don't make it back out" talks? Because I don't think we have to worry too much about…"

"It's about your father," the young Kryptonian cuts in. "When Virgil and Lana was snooping around the chemical research facility, they found some information about what really happened to him. That plane crash that killed your parents, Roxxon DID had something to do with it. It was no accident."

Spider Man was looks at his girlfriend in shock from what she just told him. He then lowers his head in despair and clenches both of his fists.

Moments later the young couple gets back with the rest of the group and Spider Man just stares at the building and narrows his eyes underneath his mask.

"Spidey?" Nightwing asks, wondering if his young friend was okay.

"…Let's finish this," the wall crawler says in a dark tone.

Roxxon takes a sip of his wine, as he casually waits for his "guests" to arrive. As soon as he puts his drink down, the heroes are now standing just outside of his balcony.

"It's about time you kids showed up," he says.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't beat the shit out you for what you've done to us," Dagger says in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Roxxon asks rhetorically. "I've given you kids a gift. Powers beyond anything you could ever imagine. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" Cloak asks angrily. "You turned us into freaks. You took away our lives."

"And let's not forget about how you sent one of your goons after me and my friend," Bombshell cuts in. "And for what, so you can experiment on me like you did my mom?"

Roxxon looks over at the brunette girl, "Ah, you must Lori's daughter. It's nice to finally meet you. I heard about what happened to your mother. If she hadn't ran away from me all those years ago, she probably wouldn't be in prison right now. We could have helped her out with her parenting skills."

"Asshole," Bombshell says through gritted teeth.

"Like I said, you kids should be grateful. I was able to ascend the three of you into godhood. With the powers I've given you, you can accomplish almost anything. Not even the Justice League could stand a chance against you three. Soon, I will have an entire army of metahumans at my disposal, and it's all thanks to an accidental serum made by a couple of naïve fools who want to, "help mankind.""

Suddenly, a webline hits Roxxon's torso and the CEO was yanked into Spider Man's direction. The spider hero, who had been surprisingly silent the whole time, had had enough of this man speaking ill about his father. He yanks Roxxon out of his office and hurls him over the balcony. The rest of the group look on in shock.

"SPIDER MAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Supergirl asks with a look of shock.

"Getting some answers," Spider Man answers in a cold tone as he holds on to the other end of the web line and jumps off the balcony after Roxxon.

The rest of the group run towards the balcony and they all look down below. They see Roxxon hanging upside down from a webline while Spider Man is clinging to a wall right beside him.

"We have to stop him," Supergirl says urgently, but feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Nightwing as he continues to look down at the two figures below.

"Don't worry," he says. "This is something I've seen plenty of times before. He's got this." However, in his head he's saying, _"I hope you know what you're doing kid."_

"AAAAAH, NO PLEASE." Roxxon yells out as he's dangling upside down on the side of his building.

"What happened to all that bravado from earlier?" Spider Man asks. "Or was that all an act."

"Please, let me go. Look, if it's about that whole thing with Gargan, I'm sorry okay? He came to me looking for something that would help him stand a chance against you and I needed a reason to test Dr. Stillwell's serum. It was all a matter of circumstances you see? I have nothing against you. Honest."

"That doesn't matter to me anymore," says Spider Man. "I'm here to ask you about the two "naïve" scientists who made you the Quantum Juice."

"W…What do you want to know about them?"

"Well, for starters, everything you know about them. Your business with them and, more importantly, what really happened to them after they severed all ties with you and tried to take you to court."

"What does it matter to you anyway? That was roughly a decade ago."

"Let's just say those scientists and I go way back. Those were great men you had working for you, and for you to treat them the way they did, taking what was supposed to benefit humanity and using it for your own selfish gain, kidnapping kids and making them into your personal guinea pigs, it's all the more reason for me to want to see you be put behind bars for the rest of your life. Now you're going to tell me what you know about Richard Parker and Eddie Brock Sr. or I'm leaving you here, and trust me, this webline can only hold you for so long."

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I have a file on my desk that will tell you everything you need to know about those two. I'll show it to you. Now please, just let me go."

Spider Man climbs back up to the balcony with a webbed up Roxxon in tow. He drops the businessman in front of the rest of the heroes and walks over to his desk. He opens up the drawer that stores numerous files, finds the one labeled "Q" for Quantum Juice and pulls it out.

"I got what I came here for," he says.

"Then I guess we're done here," says Nightwing as he looks down at Roxxon. "All that's left now is taking this scumbag to the police."

"You will do no such thing," says a random male voice.

The heroes look up and see four new people standing in the door way. One was a blonde woman in a simple blue jumpsuit. Then there was an elderly bald man in a lab coat, brown dress pants, dark dress shoes and is holding a cane. There was another male in a simple blue dress shirt, dark dress pants and dress shoes, with pale skin that would make Tombstone jealous and short dark hair. Finally there was a short male in a blue armored suit, holding a large gun that's connected to a container strapped to his back. What got Nightwing's attention however was the man's overly large orange afro.

"Holy carrot top," says the Bludhaven vigilante.

The rest of the heroes look at him in confusion.

"Sorry, old habits, but that Ghostbuster's hair is VERY distracting."

"Who the hell are you guys?" Supergirl asks as she looks back at the group in front of her.

"We're Roxxon's brain trust," says the blonde woman. "Between the four of us, we have 11 doctorates."

The Girl of Steel snorts a laugh, "What, is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"It should, we're the ones who were experimenting with the Quantum Juice. It's because of us that Tyrone, Tandy and the Baumgartner girl are the way they are. Now, how about you kids, put Mr. Roxxon back in his chair and leave this place."

"And we should listen to you guys why?" asks Spider Man.

"I believe you didn't hear us correctly," says the elderly bald man. "We have been experimenting with the Quantum Juice for years now…We even ran some tests on ourselves."

The man begins to drop his cane and he starts to shake. What was once a decrepit old man standing before our heroes had now transformed into a grey hulk-like monster.

"X'Hal," Starfire says to herself.

"I got this," says Supergirl as she gets into a fighting stance.

"No, I got this," says Cloak as he gets in between the Girl of Steel and the monster. He then proceeds to engulf the monster into his cloak, and the mutated scientist was gone in an instant. "Next?" Cloak says with a smirk on his face.

"Did…did he just eat that beast?" Starfire now asks.

"Yeah, I learned not to question it," answers Nightwing.

"Now…where were we?" Dagger asks as she cracks her knuckles.

The heroes proceed to make quick work of the brain trust.

As Spider Man webs up the scientists, he says, "You know, I kinda feel bad for them. Three against seven didn't seem very fair, and the fact that they're nerds doesn't really help either. It's like beating up my own people."

Supergirl and Starfire both giggle at the wall crawler's remark while Nightwing shrugs and says, "Eh, they had it coming."

The police had finally arrived and are now swarming the Roxxon building. The heroes had bailed earlier and they are now perched on a rooftop watching Roxxon and his "brain trust" get hauled off. The whole building, as well as all of the other buildings the company owns, are now under investigation.

After a moment of silence Cloak sighs, "It's over."

"Yeah," Dagger also sighs. "That bastard will finally pay for his crimes."

Starfire turns over to them, "So what's next for the two of you?"

"You know, there's a team of young heroes in San Francisco that would welcome people like you guys. There's even a tower just offshore where you can crash if you have nowhere else to go," Nightwing offers.

Cloak and Dagger look at each other for a moment and then look back at Nightwing.

Cloak speaks first, "We appreciate the offer Nightwing…"

"But, we still need to find our place in the world before we do anything drastic." Dagger finishes.

"You guys need your space and time to adjust, trust me I understand," says Supergirl. "But don't be afraid to ask for help when you need it. Spider Man and I will be right here if you need us."

Dagger smiles, "Thanks Supergirl, it was nice meeting you by the way. It's a shame we haven't met under better circumstances."

The Girl of Steel smiles back, "It was nice meeting you guys too. Maybe when you get everything figured out, we can…I don't know…hang out?"

"Deal." The two shake hands.

Spider Man looks over the Nightwing, "Maybe we can get Batman to look into the whereabouts of their families." "

I'll be sure to tell him about all of this," says Nightwing.

Dagger looks over at Bombshell, "Hey, Lana right? Sorry about your phone."

The reformed criminal shrugs, "It's okay, I can just tell my grandma that I dropped it while walking home. So…I'll catch you guys on the flip side?"

The blonde metahuman chuckles, "Sure." Then she turns to Cloak. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah," says Cloak and he turns to the rest of the heroes. "We'll see ya around."

With that, the two metahumans disappear in a puff of black smoke.

Bombshell yawns, "Well, as fun as it was putting a corporate tycoon in his place, I should probably head home. My grandma is probably worried sick about me." She looks over at Supergirl. "Hey uh, thanks for helping me out with that Reactron guy from earlier."

The Girl of Steel smiles again, "No problem. So…uh…I see you're not robbing banks anymore."

Bombshell sighs, "No, I'm pretty much done with that life. That was something my mom had roped me into anyway. I want to try and make something for myself. I've been given a second chance and there's no way in hell I'm going to let that go to waste."

Supergirl chuckles, "You've changed a lot since the last time we've met."

The former criminal blushes, "Yeah, well, when you've met someone who makes you feel like you're not worthless…you become a better person as a result."

Supergirl looks over at Spider Man with a wide smile, "Yeah, I know exactly how you feel." She looks back at Bombshell. "So uh, I guess I'll see you around?" She takes out her hand and offers it to the brunette girl.

Bombshell looks at it for a moment, then looks back at Supergirl and smiles. "Yeah, I'll see you around." The two shake hands.

As Bombshell leaves, Supergirl calls out to her, "Hey Bombshell."

She turns back around to looks at the young Kryptonian.

"I like your new costume."

Bombshell chuckles and grins widely, "Thanks." She then uses her powers to propel herself into the air and leaves.

As Spider Man looks on he says, "Man, Virgil sure left an impact on her. I'm surprised the two of them aren't together yet."

"Give it time, Peter." Supergirl giggles.

The wall crawler chuckles, nods and looks back at the Roxxon building, "*sigh* It's finally over. Now my dad can rest knowing that his memory is no longer tarnished…Well…that and I don't have to worry about scorpion men and robots attacking me."

Nightwing's face falls at the mention of robots. He and Starfire look at each other, then looks back at the younger hero and speaks, "Um, actually, that's the reason why Kory and I are here."

Spider Man looks over at his idol in confusion.

"Remember, when you sent Bruce the remains of those robots that attacked you weeks ago? Well he took a good look at the tech they were made from. One thing's for sure, Roxxon didn't make those robots."

Supergirl's eyes widened, "Then if those robots weren't from Roxxon, where did they come from?"

"The technology that was used to construct those robots was the same tech the Green Goblin uses to make most of his equipment."

Spider Man now has a look of horror, "Then…then that means…"

Nightwing nods in confirmation, "Those robots came from Oscorp."

Supergirl looks over at her shocked boyfriend, "Didn't you say your friend Harry now runs that company?"

"Well…yeah, but…"

"When was the last time you two spoke to each other?" Nightwing now asks.

Spider Man thought about it for a moment then says, "…It was days before he and Gwen had their big break up and he went back to his addiction to the Globulin Green. Then his dad got his old memories back and became the Goblin again, then there was the whole thing with Gwen, Norman's death, after that Harry had been very distant. I saw him at Gwen's funeral and I tried to talk to him, but he ignored me. I tried to call him and either his mom or his butler kept telling me that he doesn't want to talk…and that was like a few months ago."

Nightwing nods, "Something tells me there's a reason why he keeps dodging you."

Spider Man sighs, "As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right. Alright, if phone calls won't work, then I think it's time I speak with Harry personally." He looks over at Oscorp Tower.

* * *

 **Ravencroft** **Institute**

"Thanks for coming with me Patty," Peter says as he and Patty walk through the halls of Ravencroft.

"Well, you do need a police escort in order to see him. I'm just doing my job," Patty replies. "You sure he's gonna listen to you?"

"With what I'm about to show him, he has to."

After getting the file on his father from Roxxon, Peter took a look inside and what he saw devastated him. On the day when the Parkers and the Brocks were taking that flight to Washington DC so they can find a good lawyer for their case, Roxxon, fearing that he would lose the legal battle with Richard and Eddie Sr., had sent in one of his metahuman experiments to intercept them. This particular meta had the power to simply make himself explode. A suicide bomber, only he was the bomb. During the flight, Richard saw the metahuman sitting not too far from him and he recognized him…but it was too late. The meta detonated himself and took one half of the plane with it, while the other half went plummeting towards the ground. There were two survivors of the crash, both of them reported seeing the same thing. One of the witnesses was Peter's mother…she died in the ambulance. Now that he knows what really happened to his parents, Peter hated Roxxon even more and was glad that he's now rotting in Rikers. With his father's killer put to justice and his legacy restored, there's only one more thing Peter has to do: Visit his childhood friend and tell him the news. The Quantum Juice wasn't just his father's life's work, but Eddie's father's as well. It wouldn't be fair to him if he was kept in the dark about all of this. He owes him that much. The spider hero and forensic scientist make their way to a certain door where there are two guards standing near it.

Dr. Connors is also there and he sees Peter arrive, "Hello Peter, he's just through that door. I must warn you though, when I told him you were coming, there was a lot of hostility coming from him. He's still very mentally unstable. I would be very careful."

"It's okay Dr. Connors. Eddie's my bro, I know how to handle him."

The ESU professor nods and he opens the door.

Peter walks inside and he was met with a burly young blonde man, in typical asylum garb, sitting in a chair. The boy looks at Peter with a deep scowl on his face,

"Well look who finally decided to come and visit. How's it hanging "bro"?"

Peter sits down on a chair across from his former friend, "Hey Eddie, I came here because there was something I thought you needed to see." He reaches into his brown jacket and pulls out the file he took from Roxxon. "You heard about the Roxxon Corporation right?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Have you seen the news? The whole company is being put under investigation, and it's all because of what you see right here. They were doing some illegal genetic experiments using the Quantum Juice."

Eddie's eyes widened at this, "You mean the serum our dads created as a cure for cancer?"

Peter nods, "When I found out about that, I had to put a stop to it. I couldn't let our dad's research be used for such corrupt and selfish purposes."

"So all that stuff on the news about explosion in the Chemical Research Facility and the anonymous tip to the police, as well as the police raiding the Roxxon building. That was all you?"

Peter nods again, "Me and a few others…Eddie, there's something you need to know. It's about what really happened to our parents. The plane crash that killed them…it was no accident."

Eddie looks down at the table and narrows his eyes, "…They were murdered."

Peter hands his former friend the files, "All of it is documented here."

The blonde boy takes the files off of Peter's hands and he takes a look at it. He reads for several minutes and then angrily slides the files back towards Peter.

"That bastard," he says through gritted teeth.

"My sentiments exactly," Peter sighs.

"And you didn't kill him?" Eddie asks as he looks back at Peter.

"That's not how we do things Eddie. As much as I hate Roxxon for what he's done, killing him won't solve anything. Our fathers wouldn't approve."

Eddie chuckles, "There you go again, thinking you actually care about everyone around you, when all you really care about is yourself. If you really cared about our fathers you would have killed that son of a bitch. If you hadn't separated me from the symbiote I probably would have done it myself. Maybe that's why Gwen is dead. If you loved her so much, she would still be alive."

"You leave her out of this," Peter says coldly as he points at his former friend. "I cared about her a lot and you know that."

"You keep telling yourself that, if it helps you sleep at night." Eddie then points down at the file that's on the table, "Don't think this changes anything "Spidey". One of these days, I WILL get out, I WILL reunite with the symbiote and WE will kill not just Roxxon, but you as well."

Peter's face softens, "What happened to us Eddie? We used to be brothers. Why can't we just go back to the way things were?"

Eddie just glares at his former friend for a few seconds, sighs and looks down at his hands that are on the table, "That ship has long sailed. Now get the hell out of my sight."

Moments later, Patty sees Peter walk out of the room with a look of despair. "Let's get out of here," He says in a low voice.

* * *

 **Forest Hills, Queens, NY**

 _"The first recorded mention of cancer came around 1600 B.C. Egypt. A lot of people don't know that. They think cancer came along with cigarettes and food preservatives. They think we brought cancer on ourselves as a plague…a plague of modern society. But it's always been there…since man first figured out how to poke and prod itself…it's been there. Then you skip ahead to Greece and Rome; sure the great doctors, Hippocrates and Galen lifted their ideas of medicine from magic and superstitious gobbity goo. But Hippocrates named it. "Cancer" as "karkinoma" because to him a tumor looked like a "crab"…"karkinoma" is Greek for "crab" or so the textbooks tell me…Karkinoma. And slowly but surely we got a better understanding of human anatomy. Then better technology…better microscopes…then comes a better understanding of cell culture. Chemical carcinogens…diagnostic techniques…chemotherapy…and BOOM! Oncology is science. And when I was a kid, you got cancer…you died. Now you have a fighting chance. But for me, pfff…It's not good enough. It is not a battle won. I want cancer GONE. When I was a kid, I watched my bull of a father wither away in front of my eyes and I had no idea why. Now all I want to do before I die, is I want to make sure that no other kid has to see what I saw. I never want another boy to watch his father die and not understand why. With our invention…the Quantum Juice…we were treading ground no one had even come near before. And it blew up in our face. Even before we drowned ourselves in the corporate cesspool of lawyers and weasels. It failed…I failed. The Quantum Juice was our shot kiddo. We thought we had it. We thought we cured it. On paper…it was there. We were thinking outside the box, Eddie's father and I. And it felt…good. It didn't feel like we were failing, it felt right. And I think by the time you'll watch this tape, you'll know what I'm talking about when I say it felt right. Sometimes, even while you're in the act of trying something, you know deep down you're going to fail. But you go ahead anyhow."_

Peter and Kara are back in the basement watching another one of Richard's video documents. When Peter was looking through his parent's stuff he noticed a tape labeled, "For Peter" and he just had to take a look at it. This was recorded only days after he, Mary and the Brocks took their flight to DC.

 _"But that wasn't this. This felt right. I don't know…talk to me in ten years…maybe something good has come out of it and I'll have a different perspective. I'll be sitting here watching this tape with you and I'll be laughing it up like no one's business. But right now, today, it stings. Today I am sure that somewhere up in Greco/Roman heaven, the great doctors Hippocrates and Galen are looking down at me and laughing their faces off. Oh Peter, I have all these things in my head, things I want to say…things I think as your father you'll need to hear. You're going to find that there are people in this world, people who you are going to look at and say, "Why is this person like this? Why did this person do that to themselves?" And I swear to you, if you stare at them for fifty years, you'll never understand why they are the way they are. I have people like that in my life, people who just are their own worst enemy. And instead of dealing with it…coming to terms with it…all they do is lash out at you. Blame you for their own problems, for their own…whatevers. Don't let them Peter. Don't let other people blame you for what they do to themselves. I feel that as your father…that I have to warn you of the chaotic mess you are growing up into. And it is, it's a mess. People everywhere reacting without thinking. Lashing out. They don't even know why. Everyone tried to be more than they are, which would be fine if they actually earned it, but more and more…it isn't the case. And that's what drives me nuts. I find myself surrounded by people who will do or say anything just for the appearance of being better than they are. More than they are. Never for a second do they actually TRY to be better. They want to be special without going through the trouble of actually earning it. And if you have millions of people running around like this…well…then what do you have? What kind of world is that? I just see the future. I see the corporate greed swallowing medical achievements. I see the grandstanding and I just…ugh. Oh, listen to me go on like I know how the world works. If I knew how the world worked I'd be in my lab with a cure for cancer instead of sitting here in front of a video camera whining. I would have my project. I can't help it. It's been a rough year Peter. But I tell you, no matter how crappy things got with this whole mess, I found myself not really caring all that much. Because, end of the day, bottom line, no matter how bad my day is, I get to come home and see you. I get to watch you grow up. So how bad can my day be? Just knowing I get to watch you become the man I know you will grow up to be. All this other stuff…it doesn't matter. All that matters to me is you Peter. You and your mom. And I can't wait to see how you turned out."_

The video ends and Peter looks down at his lap. He wipes the tears that were building up in his eyes. He then feels a pair of arms wrap around his, and a warm soft body leaning against him. The spider hero looks over and sees Kara leaning her head against his shoulder. Looking at him with a sad smile on her face.

"Your father would be proud of you," she finally says.

Peter looks down again and sighs, "I'd like to think so."

"He would be," the young Kryptonian presses on. "By stopping Roxxon, you were able to finish what your father had started. You prevented his life's work from falling into the wrong hands. Eddie is wrong about you. You do care about others more than you care about yourself. If you didn't, I probably would still be in Apokolips, serving under Darkseid doing Rao knows what, instead of being right here with you. He knew how much you loved Gwen and he had no right to speak to you like that. If you ever visit him again, tell him I said this: That if he DOES manage to find his way out and he bonds with the symbiote again." She then removes her glasses, lets down her hair from its pony tail and give Peter and serious look. "Tell him I'll be waiting."

Peter looks surprised for a moment, then he grins and chuckles at his girlfriend's ferocity, "I'll do that."

Peter puts his arm around Kara and pulls her close. The two young heroes sit on the couch in relaxation for a few seconds until Kara spoke again, "You know, as much as I would love to meet your Uncle Ben, I would love to have met your father as well. He seems like a good man. He reminds me of my Uncle Jor-El."

"Yeah, I wish I got to know him more on a personal level."

"I wonder what it would be like if your parents had met my parents. How would they interact?"

"Our moms would probably get along great, and our dads would probably talk about a whole bunch of science stuff…*chuckles* My dad would probably be so stoked by the fact that he's talking to an alien. Uncle Ben used to tell me how much of a huge Star Trek fan my dad was and that he wanted to be just like Captain Kirk. Banging alien women and all."

"*Giggles* I bet."

"…I would totally introduce him to Hal."

With that Kara laughs hysterically.

 ** _Roxxon may be out of the picture, but now Peter has to deal with a new problem. He is now fully aware that Harry Osborn is gunning for him and you can bet there's going to be a confrontation between the two. Be here next time when the web slinger pays an unexpected visit to Oscorp._**

 ** _Right now I'm working on the next chapter of The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr as well as the first chapter of a brand new story that I will not reveal just yet. I'm having a bit of writer's block with the former so it's gonna be a while. I appreciate some of you anticipating the next chapter for both of my stories but you're gonna have to bear with me._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time..._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I apologize for the delay, the last few weeks had been pretty rough and it made me lose the will to write for a little bit. But, I'm back now and here with another chapter.**_

 ** _After finding out that the robots that attacked Spidey in chapter 3 were manufactured by OSCORP, our favorite web slinger thought it was high time he pay the CEO of the company, and his estranged friend, Harry Osborn, a visit and find out what's going on with him_**

 ** _...He has NO idea what he's getting himself into..._**

 ** _*Side Note* There's a brand new story called, "Birth of the Cool." that has been uploaded for a while now. It's a spin off story starring Static and Bombshell in their own adventures. Those who want to see what they're up to when they're not teaming up with Spidey and Supergirl, can go check it out. The first two chapters are up and I recommend reading those before coming here, since this chapter makes references to them._**

Chapter 13

 **Midtown High, Queens, NY**

 _"Thank God for the weekend,"_ Peter says to himself as he walks through the halls of his school. _"Man, these last three days were just draining. I shut down an entire science corporation, then I find out that my own best friend is out to get me and my other best friend is threatening to bust out of Ravencroft, reunite with the symbiote and tear my face off. Kara said I should be happy that I avenged both my father and Eddie's, but why do my victories always feel so…hollow?"_

He passes by Flash and his friends and overhears something Randy had said, "I'm telling you man, this brotha with electric powers showed up in Brooklyn and laid waste to that fire guy."

"You think it could be the same guy who took down The Shocker the day before?" asks Flash.

"Who else could it be?"

"I wonder where this guy came from?" asks Glory.

"Where do you even get electric powers?" asks Sally.

"At least this one is a good guy," says Liz remembering her encounter with Electro a year ago.

Peter raises an eyebrow at the conversation, _"Another guy with electric powers? And he took down Herman? And what's this about a fire guy?"_

"Peter," someone calls out to him.

Peter looks behind him and sees Kara rushing towards him with a CatCo. magazine in hand.

"Kara? What's the hurry?" He asks.

When the young Kryptonian finally reaches him she opens up the magazine and shows him a certain news article. It was a photograph of what appears to be a young African American boy, with short, dark hair that is in dreadlocks. He wears a white domino mask with a blue visor on top, a blue and yellow jacket, a dark t shirt with a fancy looking lightning bolt symbol on the front, dark sweatpants and dark blue trainer shoes. The boy looks to be fighting another young boy with hair that resemble fire. He wears a red t shirt, baggy brown pants and black converses.

"Yeah, I just overheard Randy over there talking about this," the young spider hero says as he looks at the photos. "Static huh? I'll admit, that's a pretty sweet superhero name."

"There's more," Kara says as she points at one particular photo. Peter looks to where his girlfriend was pointing and he sees Bombshell giving the fire guy a mean right hook.

"Bombshell?" asks Peter. "What's she doing there? I thought Virgil said he had been hanging out with her all…weekend."

The two young heroes look at each other in realization.

"Patty told me when Yin interrogated Roxxon on the whereabouts of the Quantum Juice, he said all of it was stored in the Chemical Research Facility," says Peter.

"That one part of the facility where Bombshell fought Reactron," Kara guesses. "That must have been where they were storing it, and when the two of them caused that explosion…"

"It must have released the gas," Peter finishes. "Which means anyone who was in the vicinity was effected by it…including Virgil."

"Yeah."

"Wow, so Virgil is a superhero now. I mean, I'm glad that he's using his powers for good but…it's still really bizarre."

"We're gonna have to tell him who we really are aren't we?"

"We kinda have to. I mean, it wouldn't be fair if we know his secret but he doesn't know ours. If we ever get the chance to see him in costume, we'll tell him. Probably wouldn't be a good idea to have this discussion here where people could eavesdrop."

"Yo Peter, Kara."

The two teens turn around and sees Virgil and Lana heading towards them.

"Virgil, hey," Kara greets.

Virgil sees the magazine the young Kryptonian is holding, "What's that you got there?"

Kara looks down at the magazine, "Oh, this? I was just showing Peter an article. Apparently there's a new superhero in town."

Virgil looks at his friend in intrigue, "Oh?"

"Yeah, some dude with electric powers beat this fire guy who was causing trouble yesterday, and he beat the Shocker the day before. Guy calling himself Static," Peter explains.

Virgil and Lana both look at the article.

Virgil whistles, "That's a sick-ass costume he got on."

"Yeah, no shit," says Lana. Then she looks at him with a flirtatious smirk. "He looks kinda hot too."

Virgil blushes at that and looks in the opposite direction.

Peter and Kara both smile at their friend's reaction, confirming that he and this Static character are one in the same.

The electric metahuman clears his throat, "So, uh, Peter, Kara. Lana and I were wondering if, after school, we all get some pizza while we do some homework. You up for it?"

"I would love to Virg, but I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on that," says Peter. He then looks down at the ground and narrows his eyes. "There's someone…important who I need to see."

* * *

 **OSCORP Tower, Manhattan, NY**

Peter looks up at the tower and takes a deep breath, _"Okay Harry, you've been avoiding me for the last time. Our conversation is long overdue."_

As he walks through the entrance, he approaches a lady in her thirties, with long dark hair and brown eyes.

The lady looks at the young spider hero and raises an eyebrow, "May I help you?"

"Um, yeah, I'm here to speak with Harry Osborn."

"Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Uh, no, Harry's my best friend. We used to go to school together."

"Sorry, I can't let you see him unless you schedule an appointment."

"Look, just call him and tell him I'm here to see him. He'll know who I am."

The lady looks at him for a moment then picks up the phone and dials a number, "Mr. Osborn, there's a kid near the entrance who wants to see you…Hold on." She takes the phone out of her ear. "What's your name?"

"Peter Parker."

"A kid by the name of Peter Parker. He says you were friends with him and both of you used to go to school together…uh huh…uh huh…Okay." She hangs up the phone and looks at Peter. "Mr. Osborn told me he doesn't know anybody by the name of Peter Parker."

"What? That's impossible. He must be joking around. He knows me, I'm sure of it."

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Look, call him again and let me talk to him."

The lady picks up the phone and dials a number. Only this time…

"Security, we have a problem in the front entrance."

Moments later Peter was shoved out of the building by two security guards. Peter then looks back up at the top of the tower.

 _"Alright, if you won't let me in, I'll just invite myself in."_

Using his spider powers, the wall crawler discreetly makes his way up the roof of OSCORP Tower and he sees a ventilation shaft that he can use to get in. That one time where Norman Osborn showed Peter the schematics of the entire building were really starting to pay off, as the young spider hero makes his way through the vents until he eventually reaches the hallway that leads to Harry's office. Making sure there was no one around, Peter emerges from the vent and drops into the hallway. There he saw Harry's office just ahead. With a look of determination, he walks towards the door and, as soon as he reaches it, knocks.

"Not now, I'm busy," Harry says on the other side.

At this point Peter was getting tired of these games Harry was playing and says to himself, "Screw this."

He shoves the door wide open.

"I told you I'm…" Harry begins to say until he looks up from his desk and sees Peter with an irritated look on his face. Harry looks on in shock, "P…Peter?"

"Hey Harry, it's been a while," Peter says in an aggravated tone. "Are we gonna talk? Or are you gonna have security throw me out again?"

"How did you…"

"Oh no, you don't get to ask the questions here. What the hell's going on Harry? Ever since your dad and Gwen died you've been avoiding me. I call your cell phone, you don't answer. I call you house, your mom or your butler keeps telling me you don't want to talk. I come here, the lady at the front desk calls you to tell you that I'm here to see you, and you tell her that you don't even know me."

"Wait, that was you Connie mentioned over the phone?"

"HARRY, SHE MENTIONED ME BY NAME," Peter exclaimed. "First you lie to that lady, and now you're playing dumb? This isn't like you. Look, if this is about Gwen leaving you for me, I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her, I really do. But I doubt she would want the two of us to be at odds with each other, especially over her. Whatever beef you may have with me, why don't we just bury it okay? For her sake."

Harry's stares blankly at Peter for a moment and then lowers his head…He then begins to laugh.

Peter raises an eyebrow at his friend's odd behavior, "Harry?"

As Harry's laughter begins to die down, he wipes a tear from his eye, "Okay Pete, you got me. I guess the jig is up."

"W…What do you mean?"

"I was gonna pull a special surprise for you, but you just HAD to go on and make me spoil it. You were always pretty smart Pete, I'll give you that."

"What are you talking about Harry? What surprise?"

"You came here to talk right? Alright, let's talk. I guess I can start by telling you a funny story. It happened on the night my dad and Gwen died. So, you remember how I OD'ed on the Green right?"

"Well…yeah, you gave us all quite the scare."

"Oh yeah, I was SO wrecked. So, anyway on that night, I remember you coming over to my place and asking me where my dad was, though I couldn't help but notice how pissed off you looked. It was almost like that time when Flash tried to cheat off of your Geometry test."

Unfortunately, Peter does remember that night. It was right after his battle with the Green Goblin on the Brooklyn Bridge…right after Gwen's death. He blamed Norman for what happened to her and was ready to hunt down the Goblin…and end him. Peter first went to the Osborn penthouse where he found a drug induced Harry. He asked his friend if he knew where his father was, but since Harry was too doped up on the Green, he was useless. The young wall crawler eventually finds the Goblin at a warehouse he owns on 23rd and 9th street…What happens after that speaks for itself.

"After you left, I decided to go for a walk. I figured it could help me get over the effects of the Green. As I was walking, I eventually went passed an old warehouse on 23rd and 9th. I knew right away it was a warehouse my dad owns."

Peter's eyes widened in fear at what Harry just said.

"At first I didn't pay any attention to it…but then I noticed Spider Man swinging out of the building. That peaked my curiosity. So I went in and you'll never guess who I found in there. I found my dad, in his Green Goblin gear, pinned to the wall. His own glider speared through his chest. Before the police arrived, I removed his costume and gear, so that way the public wouldn't find out who my dad really was and his name wouldn't be tarnished. I wanted people to remember him as a person not as some clown in a costume. Since I saw Spider Man leave the warehouse, it wasn't rocket science to figure out that he was somehow responsible. I mean, he tried to murder my dad before right? Of course he would come back to finish the job. Then I hear about what happened to Gwen and I knew, right off the bat, that he was responsible for that too." Harry moves from behind his desk and walks over to Peter's left side. His back was turned to him. "Hmph, I should've known from the last time he and my dad fought that all of that heroic stuff was just an act. He's no hero, he's a murderer who gets a kick out of causing people pain and misery. After both my dad and Gwen's funeral, I swore on both of their graves that Spider Man will pay for what he did to them. I was going to avenge them."

"Harry," Peter says as he puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. However, just when he did that…

 _"Spider sense? Wha…"_

Harry reaches over and grabs Peter's wrist.

 _"His grip…"_

The young Osborn immediately turns around and punches the spider hero square in the gut. Peter grunts in pain. Harry then gives his former friend a devastating backhand and then Spartan kicks him across the room. Peter slams into a bookshelf and falls on his rear, a few books falling on him for good measure.

As the spider hero rubs his jaw and looks at his friend in shock, Harry continues to speak, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I haven't EXACTLY gotten over my addiction to the Green. I just found a way to use it in short spurts to avoid OD'ing again. As a result…well…let's just say it beats going to the gym. Now where was I? Ah, yes, you didn't let me finish my story. So after I swore vengeance on Spider Man I came across another shocking discovery. When I was cleaning out my dad's home office, I came across a journal. It was a journal of all the things my dad ever did when he was the Green Goblin. It's kinda funny that my dad would have a diary, especially for something like that. Anyway, in that journal he shared some very interesting secrets; like what kind of tech he used for his equipment, the formula for the Green, his many, MANY secret lairs and…the most interesting secret of all…Spider Man's true identity."

Peter doesn't say anything. He just sits there, awestruck at what his former friend just said.

"I mean, at first I thought he was insane. You? Spider Man? But then the more I thought about it, the more it started to make sense. My own best friend is The Amazing Spider Man. Normally I would find that to be the coolest thing ever. But instead, all it does is confirm just how much of a scummy piece of shit you are. First you steal Gwen away from me, which, by the way, I've known it was something you've been planning to do ever since we first got together and while you were still with Liz. I overheard Gwen talking about how she was thinking about breaking up with me while you were thinking about breaking up with Liz. At first I thought a little guilt tripping after my dad's "supposed" death would convince her otherwise, but I was wrong. And then, just to make sure, I don't do anything to get her back, you go on and kill her, because you figure, if you can't have her, no one will right?"

"You know that's not true," Peter finally says.

Harry reaches into his business suit and pull out a remote, "And, just to add salt to the wound, you kill my dad too, just to make sure he DOESN'T survive this time. I wasn't lying when I told Connie I don't know a Peter Parker, because that's just it, I feel like I don't know you anymore. Keeping this secret from me, doing all of these horrible things behind my back. That's why I haven't been speaking to you for the past few months. I was too busy planning my revenge. I WAS going to wait until you were at your dying breath to finally tell you, but, again, you HAD to go and spoil the surprise. Oh well." Harry presses a button on the remote.

Moments later, three large squid-like robots emerge from outside the window. _**(A/N)**_

Peter looks at the robots in fear.

"You like my new toys?" Harry rhetorically asks. "I call these bad boys, the Spider Slayers. Kickass name, I know. I'm sure you've ran into the prototypes weeks prior. After Supergirl trashed them, I told Smythe the next batch should probably have a few new upgrades. Let's see if it pays off." He then uses the remote as a microphone. "Fellas, would you please escort Mr. Parker out of the building…and while you're at it…kill him."

One of the robots uses its mechanical arm to break the window and it grabs Peter.

"HARRY, PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS," the wall crawler shouts as he struggles to break free.

Harry just waves goodbye at him and sees his former friend getting dragged out of the building.

Once the robots leave, Harry puts the remote back in his pocket, casually walks back to his chair and sits down. He pours some cherry soda into his wine glass (his mother won't let him drink actual wine) and he takes a sip. He then picks up the phone and dials a number, "Hey Connie? See if you can find someone to come up here and repair a broken window."

* * *

The Spider Slayers continue to take Peter for a ride through the skies of Manhattan. The young spider hero tries to break free from one of the robot's grip, but it was no use. He then gets an idea. He reaches into his blue, zip-up hoodie for his web-shooters and takes them out successfully. He then sets it to "explosive gel" mode and fires it at the Spider Slayer that's holding him. After several seconds the webbing explodes on the robot, making it lose its grip. This gives Peter an opportunity to pull out his mask from his pocket, put it on, and start swinging away from his captives. As he's swinging, the Spider Slayers fly past him and begin to shoot electric bolts from behind. Peter dodges them, effortlessly, in midair and then he web zips to a nearby robot. He latches onto the Spider Slayer and fires two web lines at the front part of it. Peter then proceeds to pull a huge chunk off the robot, making it crash into the street. Luckily no one was hurt. More robots begin to fly towards the spider hero, and Peter had no other choice but to keep swinging and web zipping away. Unfortunately, one of the Spider Slayers managed to grab him and hurl him at a nearby rooftop. Peter falls on the rooftop and, as soon as he gets up, he sees that he's surrounded by more Spider Slayers. They appear to be by the dozens. The young wall crawler tries to get away by leaping into the air only to get shot back down by a laser. He falls to the ground with his street clothes in tatters. Just when the small army of Spider Slayers are about to bombard him with lasers, a red and blue streak appears and flies through one of them, causing it to explode. The next batch of robots were annihilated by what looks to be heat vision. Knowing exactly who is doing this, this gave Peter an opportunity to change into his Spider Man costume so he can help finish this. Once he finally suited up however, his spider sense starts to tingle. He looks behind him and sees one more Spider Slayer ready to blast him into oblivion. Just when it fired its laser, Supergirl appears in front of her boyfriend and shields him from the assault. She slowly walks towards the Spider Slayer as it's firing its laser and uses her freeze breath to stop it. After freezing the robot, the young Kryptonian dishes out a massive punch, breaking it into pieces. She gently lands back on the rooftop and walks over to Spider Man.

"I take it your talk with Harry didn't go very well?" she asks.

"Oh man…I don't even know where to start," Spider Man replies.

His spider sense starts buzzing again and he sees dozens upon dozens of Spider Slayers approaching the two young heroes.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me," the spider hero says in an annoyed tone.

"He must REALLY want you dead," says Supergirl as she gets into a fighting stance.

"How about we take down the army of robots first, then we'll talk," Spider Man says back.

The two teens engage the robots. What follows is an aerial chase between Spider Man, Supergirl and the dozens of Spider Slayers. Spider Man was able to take down several of them, both with his own brute strength and with his explosive web fluid, and Supergirl was able to take down her share. However, when Spider Man latched onto one of the robots he was too busy trying to take down that Spider Slayer when the other hits him from behind with an electric bolt. The wall crawler yells out in pain and falls off the robot.

"PETER," Supergirl cries out as she flies to her boyfriend's rescue.

She was able to catch him, but then she ends up taking a laser blast from the Spider Slayers, knocking her out of the sky. The two young heroes land in a junkyard where they are now surrounded by more Spider Slayers. Supergirl's eyes widened in fear when she sees the robots ready their lasers and she immediately crawls over to her unconscious boyfriend, in an attempt to shield him from the oncoming blasts. The young Kryptonian begins to close her eyes and braces herself for the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in OSCORP Tower, Harry was watching the entire fight from his office. He had Spider Man and Supergirl cornered at a local junkyard and was ready to give the order to deal the finishing blow…That is until he sees the Girl of Steel start to use herself as a meat-shield. For some reason, upon seeing Supergirl, Harry begins to hesitate. There's a part of him that's telling him not to hurt her.

 _"What's wrong with me?"_ he asks himself. _"Why can't I just tell them to fire?"_

However, when he looks back at the screen and sees Supergirl protecting Spider Man, he was instantly reminded of a time during his high school days when Gwen used to stick up for him and Peter against Flash and his cronies. She had the same kind of bravery, compassion and determination that Supergirl has right now. It was because of this that Harry finally realizes why he doesn't want to hurt the Girl of Steel. He closes his eyes, sighs and lowers his mic.

* * *

Supergirl continues to shield Spider Man and prepares for the oncoming assault…and it never came. She looks over her shoulder and sees the Spider Slayers start to hold their fire.

 _"What the hell's going on?"_ she asks herself.

Suddenly, the robots were being bombarded with electricity and start to deactivate, falling from the sky. Then there are others that start to spontaneously combust.

"Looks like you could use some backup," says a random male voice.

The Girl of Steel looks above her and sees Static and Bombshell hovering over her on what looks to be a trash can lid.

Spider Man starts to come to, just in time to see his rescuers, "Boy am I glad to see you two."

"We were in the neighborhood and we saw you guys fly by," replies Bombshell.

"How about we help you recycle these tin cans," Static offers.

Spider Man grins under his mask, "Works for me."

* * *

Back at OSCORP Tower, Harry continues to watch as his Spider Slayers were being destroyed, one by one, by the heroes. He just stares blankly at each screen going offline. He wasn't angry, nor was he annoyed. He just looks on like he knew this was coming. As every screen that was monitoring each Spider Slayer start to go offline, he presses a button on his remote control to put the TV monitors back inside a hidden wall, and was now replaced by a large landscape portrait of a random beach. The young Osborn walks back to his desk and quietly sits in his chair, deep in thought.

* * *

Back in the junkyard, pieces of the Spider Slayers are now scattered all over the place.

Static walks by one of the broken robots and kicks it, "Bruh, these things were giving you trouble? Man, even Hotstreak was more of a challenge."

Spider Man chuckles, "Aw, we just softened them up a little before you two even got here, that's all. Anyway, I appreciate the help Virgil."

The electric metahuman's eyes widened, "You know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are," Spider Man says as he removes his mask. "It's me."

Static's jaw drops, "Peter?" He then looks over at Supergirl. "Kara?"

Supergirl looks at her friend sheepishly, "Surprise."

"Holy shit," says Bombshell. "I THOUGHT you looked familiar. Man I feel like a dumbass for not recognizing you even with those glasses."

* * *

After revealing their identities to their friends, Spider Man and Supergirl begin to answer some questions like how they were able to figure out Virgil's secret as well as how Peter got his spider powers and why he became Spider Man in the first place. Supergirl also told her friends her actual Kryptonian name, as well as how she came to Earth.

"So, I guess you're not from Kansas after all," Static jokes eliciting a giggle from the Girl of Steel.

"So what was the deal with those robots earlier?" asks Bombshell.

Spider Man sighs, "They're called Spider Slayers…"

"Yo, that is a sweet ass name," Static interrupts.

The other three heroes start to give him looks that say, "Really?"

"…What?"

The wall crawler shakes his head and continues, "They were robots made specifically to take me down. They came from OSCORP."

"Let me guess, another big science corporation like Roxxon," says Static.

"Bingo."

"And they're after you because…" Bombshell questions.

"*sighs* Because the company is being run by a guy who used to be my best friend. For the past few months he's been avoiding me, ignoring my calls and overall refusing to talk to me, so I went straight to OSCORP Tower and confronted him there…Only to be in for a rude awakening. So here are three things I have learned upon seeing him again: 1) He knows I'm Spider Man. 2) He blames me for the deaths of both his dad and Gwen, a girl I used to date and 3) Because of that, he wants to kill me as an act of revenge. Oh yeah, and he's also juiced up on Globulin Green so now he has enhanced strength just like his dear old dad. Learned that the hard way when he handed my tuchus to me pretty good."

Supergirl sighs, "I told you you should've let me come with you."

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know he knew who I was and was gonna go all Goblin Jr. on me?"

Supergirl rolls her eyes.

"So, what now?" asks Static. "

Well, we can't go back and face him, he'll just call the police on us. He hasn't really done anything that's against the law, so right now we can't even touch him. Our only option right now is to wait until he makes his next big move…Whatever that may be."

The other three heroes nod in understanding.

After some awkward silence Spider Man speaks up again, "So…is it not too late for that pizza offer?"

Static starts to smirk, "Naw, we still got time."

"Great because I am starving," the spider hero says as he and rest of his friends leave the junkyard. "But…let's order in at my place. Those Spider Slayers really did a number on me."

"Sure thing."

"By the way, good job taking down Shocker the other day."

"Thanks, he was kind of whack though."

"*chuckles* Welcome to my world."

 _ **Wow, talk about intense.**_

 _ **Well, now Peter knows why Harry's been dodging him, and he found out in the worst way possible. So what's next for our heroes? Stay tuned to find out.**_

 _ **So yeah, I just established that Harry has Goblin strength. I'm sure all you hardcore Spidey fans know where that's gonna go. However, it looks like, unlike his father, he has a bit of a conscience if him not being able to pull the trigger on Kara wasn't any indication.**_

 _ **So the question remains: Can Harry be redeemed?**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time...**_

 _ **(A/N) The Spider Slayers I'm using are the ones from The Amazing Spider Man video game.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Man, it's been since September since I last updated this story...Sorry guys, I had a bit of writer's block, I was writing a brand new story at the time and I wanted to get the latest chapter of Birth of the Cool out before I come back to this story, since this is supposed to take place after the events of that particular part of the story.**_

 _ **Anyway, for this next story arc, this is where the whole "sequel to Spider Man Apocalypse" starts to come into play. Those of you who are jumping in for the first time and have not read that story should start reading it now, since there are going to be references to that story (specifically chapters 3 and 4). This arc is also going to be very Supergirl-centric (The story is called "Hope and Responsibility after all. It's a reference to what each of the two main characters represent. So not only is this Peter's story, it's Kara's as well.), as she is going to go through a bit of a character journey. I think you all waited long enough for the next chapter so...here we go.**_

Chapter 14

 **?**

"Spider Man? Spider Man!" shouts a random voice from Spider Man's communicator that was built into his mask.

The wall crawler, who has been unconscious for quite some time, finally comes to. He looks around and sees that, not only is he in Manhattan, but the ENTIRE city has been completely demolished.

"My God," he says in a soft, but terrified tone.

He looks up at the sky, which for some reason is red, and sees what looks to be Parademons flying through the sky. It was then that he remembered what has happened before he lost consciousness, Darkseid has come to invade Earth.

"Spider Man! PETER, ARE YOU THERE?" the random voice continues to shout through his communicator.

Spider Man finally answers the call, "Static? Static I'm here, where are you?"

"Bombshell and I are at Times Square with…well everybody. The Furies are here and they are whoopin' our asses. Where are you?"

Spider Man looks around, "Uh, I'm at the Upper East Side, 3rd Ave. Not too far from where you guys are. Think you can hold them off until I get there?"

"We'll do our best man, no promises though."

The spider hero shoots out a web line and begins to swing towards Times Square. As he is swinging, he is just devastated by what he is seeing right now, buildings have fallen over, some are looking like they had vehicles thrown into them, there's fire and smoke everywhere and hardly any civilians. This was really starting to worry him.

 _"Aunt May, God I hope she's okay. If anything's happened to her…No, get a hold of yourself Parker. You can't fall apart just yet, not when this city needs you."_

The web head puts his finger on his built-in earpiece, "Static, I'm on my way to Times Square, what's going on over…"

"Oh no…not her…ANYONE BUT HER."

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"PETER, RUN! GET OUT OF HERE! SHE'S HERE, SHE'S…LANA N…"

Suddenly the communicator goes dead.

"Virgil? VIRGIL!"

Spider Man swings as fast as he could and he finally makes it to Times Square. Once he gets there, what he sees is not a pretty sight. Almost every superhero on the planet are scattered all over the ground. The spider hero didn't even need to use his detective mode to know that each and every one of them are dead. Some of them either have holes punched through their chests, limbs and organs ripped out of them, and some heroes look like they have just been burned alive or flat out incinerated. He walks over and sees a familiar golden staff lying on the ground near a giant black mark on the pavement.

He picks it up, "No…Courtney."

Spider Man falls to his knees in horror and remorse at this gruesome sight…that is until he hears a faint male voice, "Peter."

Spider Man looks to his left and sees a battered Superman lying on the ground, his costume in tatters.

He rushes over to his injured friend, "Clark? W…What happened here? Who did all of this?"

"You…You shouldn't have come here. She's looking for you. Run…while you…still…can," the Man of Steel says as he breathes his last breath.

Spider Man lowers his head in mourning and he uses his fingers to close his fallen comrade's eyes.

His spider sense starts buzzing and he hears a loud thump. He didn't even have to look behind him to know who just appeared.

"So, I hear you've been looking for me," he says in a dark tone.

Standing behind him was none other than Kara, wearing her Apokolips attire **(A/N)** and sporting a sadistic grin on her face.

"You know it's impossible to hide from me," the young Kryptonian finally says. "I knew if I killed enough of your little pals here, you would come running. That's why I kept Virgil alive as long as I did."

Spider Man narrows his eyes, "Damn you."

Kara gives a mock pout, "Oh Peter, don't be like that, I thought you would get all hot and bothered if I caused as much mayhem and destruction as possible. You're really cute when you look so broken. My offer still stands by the way, give up the goody-goody hero act and come with me. Forget all about that trash about responsibility, let's you and I just have some fun."

Spider Man lowers his head and says, "I'm only going to say this once Kara, I'll never join you. What we had before, this "spark" we had between us, it all became null and void the moment you decided to join forces with Darkseid."

Kara shrugs and in the blink of an eye, she moves right in front of Spider Man and grabs him by the neck. As the wall crawler is struggling, she reaches for his mask and removes it to take a good look at his angry face, "Pity, I really thought you and I had something special. You want to break up? Fine, this relationship is over."

Her eyes begin to glow red. What follows was a huge red flash and Spider Man screaming in sheer agony.

* * *

"NOOO," Kara yells as she sits up on her bed.

Breathing heavily, she looks around and sees that she's in her bedroom, wearing a simple blue nightgown. She uses her X-Ray vision to look through the walls of her apartment and sees that the city of Manhattan is still intact. Kara then looks down at her covered lap, hands shaking and with a haunted look on her face, trying process what just happened. She now realizes that she just had a nightmare. One where she was the leader of Darkseid's female furies, and had lead a massive assault on Manhattan. She leveled the entire city, killed a bunch of innocent people, killed all of the Earth's superheroes…including the love of her life. It was as if she was still under Darkseid's control when he kidnapped her and took her to Apokolips, only this time, it was as if Peter and Kal have never went there to save her. Ever since her last conversation with Power Girl, Kara has been having these dreams, all of them in which they end the same way…With her either hurting or killing Peter…and they've never stopped coming. It has gotten to point where it's now starting to scare her.

The young Kryptonian, with tears in her eyes, puts her hands over her face and begins sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

 **ESU Science Lab, Manhattan NY**

"So you and Lana are finally an item huh? Bout time," Peter says with a smirk on his face as he's feeding the eels in the tank. **((A/N))**

Virgil, who was arranging test tubes, just chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, well, I kinda had a thing for her for quite a while now, she just so happened to have made the first move."

"Well one of you had to. I swear all that sexual tension between you two, you can cut with even a butter knife. Anyway, now I know you won't be dateless once the fall formal rolls around, that or I would've tried to hook you up with MJ."

"Nah, she's fine and all, but something tells me she's not one for commitment."

"Yeah, you're probably right. She was my date at last year's fall formal, but after that we agreed to just stay friends."

"Well, I know you and Kara are gonna have a good time. You think this is her first ever school dance?"

"That's a good question." Peter looks over at his girlfriend, "Hey Kara, did you ever have high school dances…where you're from?" He had to say that last part very carefully since Curt and Martha are in the room.

Kara, who is nonchalantly sweeping the floor wasn't paying attention. She looks like she's in another world.

"Kara?" Peter asks as he walks over to his girlfriend. As he touches her on the shoulder, the young Kryptonian gets startled and turns around to face her boyfriend, breaking the broom in half in the process.

"Whoa, Kara, easy," Peter says in a shocked, but reassuring tone. "You were spacing out…for the fifth time this week."

Kara looks down at the broken broom. She then gives Curt and Martha an apologetic look.

"It's okay Kara," Curt says in a reassuring tone.

Martha walks over and takes the broken broom from the blonde's hands, "We have plenty more brooms where that came from. Why don't you take a break for a bit sweetie? You must have a lot going on."

* * *

Peter walks outside of the ESU lab and sees Kara sitting on the bench near the entrance. He walks over, sits next to her and looks over at her with a concerned look on his face, "Okay, what's going on?"

"It's nothing," Kara says, not making eye contact with her boyfriend.

"Kara, you've been acting very strange for weeks now. Obviously this isn't nothing." He then takes her hand, encouraging her to look at him. "You can talk to me, I'm your boyfriend for a reason."

Kara now sighs, "Remember when Darkseid kidnapped and brainwashed me?"

"You're afraid he might come back for you? You don't have to worry about that. Clark and I will make sure that will never happen again."

The blonde heroine shakes her head, "No, that not it. I…I've been having these dreams, where you and Kal had never saved me from him…and I was still his slave. In my dream, I led the Furies and an army of Parademons to attack Earth. I single handedly leveled cities, killed thousands of innocent people…and I killed every single costumed hero who stood in my way…even you."

Peter now begins to look shocked. He tried to process everything Kara just told him, "How…How long have you been having these dreams."

Kara lowers her head, "For about a few weeks now, right after I had spoken with Power Girl. She told me that she sensed something dark inside of me, and I couldn't help but think back to the conversation we had back in Themyscira after you and Kal had taken me down and brought me back from Apokolips. You told me that Darkseid influenced me to act the way I did…"

"To which you argued that maybe he just unleashed something that was already there," Peter finishes.

Kara nods, "I can feel it Peter, I feel like there's a part of me buried deep inside of me that is just itching to get out." She then looks over at the wall crawler with tears in her eyes, "And I'm scared, scared that what you saw in Apokolips may come back, and I won't be able to hold her back this time. You told me that keeping our monsters at bay makes us strong…I'm starting to think that I'm not even that strong anymore."

Peter keeps a firm grip on her hand, "What I saw in Apokolips was not the real you. This beautiful girl that I'm seeing right now, sitting next to me, that's the real you."

"That's the thing, I'm not sure if you're even right about that. I mean, I barely know anything about my time on Krypton. I know who my parents were but I have no idea what they were like when I last saw them. What if I'm not the girl you think I am? What if the girl that was beating on you and Kal WAS the real me? What if my pod landing in the Gotham harbor was just Armageddon waiting to happen?"

"Don't say that."

"Maybe…maybe you and Kal should just send me to Phantom Zone so I won't hurt anyone."

Peter's eyes widened, "No, absolutely not."

"But what if…"

"Kara, Kelex told me everything I needed to know about the Phantom Zone, I know exactly what it is and I know for a fact you DO NOT belong there. It's a prison for the worst of the worst. That place has murderers and psychopaths. Clark and I would be damned to even THINK about putting you in there…"

"WELL MAYBE I DO BELONG THERE," Kara snaps.

Peter begins to look shocked at his girlfriend's sudden outburst.

"You didn't have the dreams that I had. In my dreams I did a lot of…HORRIBLE things. Things that I don't even want to think about…and I enjoyed every second of it. I felt no remorse for what I was doing. The fact that I'm capable of doing such things TERRIFIES me Peter. I don't want to have this feeling, this feeling of being a nuclear bomb just waiting to go off. I don't want to be this murdering psychopath who kills people for fun. I don't want to hurt anybody."

She then begins to sob uncontrollably.

Peter, now having a look of sympathy, wraps his arms around Kara in comfort, to which the young Kryptonian starts to lean into him, letting out all of her grief.

* * *

 **OSCORP**

Alistair Smythe walks into a research lab where Harry is waiting for him.

"Mr. Osborn," Smythe greets.

Harry nods, "How's your daughter?"

The older man sighs, "She's sleeping right now. She's not worse for wear despite her…condition, but she's made peace with what has happened to her."

Harry nods again, "We'll find a way to fix her Mr. Smythe, you have my word."

"Thank you Mr. Osborn. So, uh, I noticed you took our new Spider Slayers out for a test run."

"I did."

"And?"

Harry sighs, "They engaged Spider Man as programmed. They came really close to exterminating him…Then she showed up."

Smythe raises an eyebrow, "She? You mean Supergirl?"

The young CEO gives him an annoyed look, "No, it was Wonder Woman. Of course it was Supergirl. You were right, she and Spider Man are allies in some shape or form. If I'm ever going to get a shot at the wall crawler we need to deal with the Girl of Steel first."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"…You say my dad has Lex Luthor's number?"

"If anyone knows how to deal with Kryptonians it's him."

"I think it's high time we give him a call. Have him deal with Supergirl."

"Do you want me to get your father's book of contacts?"

"No, I'll do that myself. You go tend to Siobhan."

"…Thank you sir."

With that, Smythe leaves.

Once the scientist was out of the lab, Harry looks over at a small jar, containing moving black goo, "In the meantime, there's someone at Ravencroft, who I would like to send a gift to."

* * *

 **CatCo.**

As Kara continues update the magazine's main website, she looks over and sees Chloe looking at this month's edition with a smile on her face.

The young Kryptonian also smiles and continues to work on her computer, "Basking in the glory I see?"

The older blonde looks over at her cousin-in-law, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, you've been looking at that Roxxon article ever since it was first published about a week ago."

Chloe just shrugs, "It's my first real victory as a reporter, I don't think I'll ever get another moment like this. Might as well savor it as much as I can. Besides, I bet Peter is happy with the fact that his dad's research is no longer being used for evil and corrupt purposes."

"He is, and he wanted to thank you for giving him the information you had."

"Anytime, and I heard about what happened to his father, makes me all the happier to see Roxxon rot in Riker's. Tell Peter he has my condolences."

Kara nods, "I will. So, what's next on the reporting agenda?"

"Well, since the police are done investigating the Roxxon building, that leaves it completely vacant. Get this, Veronica Cale of Cale-Anderson Pharmaceuticals is looking to purchase the building so she can move her company over from Dallas. Ms. Grant is already giving me the go ahead on the story. I guess the whole Roxxon debacle has given me more clout on my reporting."

"Already you're moving on up in the world."

Suddenly, Kara's phone starts to vibrate. The young Kryptonian looks over and sees that it's a text message from Kal-El.

It reads: **Meet me at the Fortress. 7:00.**

* * *

 **The Fortress of Solitude**

Supergirl lands near the entrance and, using the key that was buried in the snow, she opens the door. As she's walking through the hall, she looks to her side and sees Krypto sitting there growling at her.

"Yeah, nice to see you too," she says in a deadpan tone as she casually walks by.

Ever since her first visit to the Fortress, the "Superdog" had been very hostile to her. She finally reaches the trophy room where Superman and Spider Man are there waiting for her.

"Peter? Kal?" she asks. "What's going on?"

Superman was the first to speak, "Peter told me about the nightmares you are having."

"*sigh* Of course, maybe you can tell the entire Justice League while you're at it," she mutters.

The spider hero just rolls his eyes, "Oh come on, he's the only person I told. Besides, if anyone should know about this it's him."

"And I'm glad that you did Peter," says Superman. He looks back over at his cousin. "I may have a solution to your dilemma, but I want to run it by you first."

Supergirl now begins to look curious, "What kind of solution?"

* * *

 **(A/N) You know that skimpy costume she wore when she was under Darkseid's control in Superman/Batman: Apocalypse? Yeah, that costume.**

 **((A/N)) Virgil and Lana finally hook up in Chapter 4 of Birth of the Cool. Go check it out, there's a cool fight with the Meta-Breed.**

* * *

 _ **Man, that opening was pretty intense wasn't it? Bet some of you didn't think I could write something that dark.**_

 _ **Looks like Kara is still going through some PTSD from her experience as Darkseid's slave, meanwhile Harry is once again planning something big for both Spidey and Supergirl, and that involves the return of a fan-favorite Todd McFarlane creation and a certain bald scientist with a hate boner for aliens. What's going to happen, and what solution does Superman have for Kara's dilemma? Find out in the coming chapters...Which will come out much sooner, I promise.**_

 ** _I would like to take the time to answer some fan questions. Someone asked if Carnage will ever appear in this story. The answer is yes, I actually have an idea for ONE story involving him, but you're gonna have to wait a while. As for Brainiac, yes, I will get to him too, but here's the thing, I already have planned for who the big bad of the entire story is going to be and it's not going to be Brainiac. I like to think of my stories as seasons to a TV show (i.e. the CW DC shows), this is season one and Brainiac will be season two...maybe. Much like how the Green Goblin is such a big deal for Peter, if you know your Superman lore (or...you know...play Injustice 2...) Brainiac is a pretty big deal for Kara. I can't just throw him into my story at random, he needs some buildup first, and you'll know it when you see it._**

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. What did you think of Kara's "BvS inspired" nightmare?**_

 _ **Until next time...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Last time, we find out that Kara's been having nightmares about the events that had transpired in Spider Man: Apocalypse, where she was kidnapped by Darkseid, brainwashed into becoming a powerful new member of his Furies and was forced to fight the very two people she cares about so deeply. This leads to the Girl of Steel going to the Fortress of Solitude after receiving a call from Superman, where the Man of Steel himself reveals to her a possible solution to her problem.**_

Chapter 15

 **Fortress of Solitude**

Kara is utterly speechless, as she looks at the large glass chamber in front of her. She slowly walks towards it and puts her hand on the glass, her reflection staring back at her.

"Do you know what this is?" Superman begins to ask.

Kara nods, "It's a red sun chamber. Uncle Jor-El, my father and the rest of the science guild built one exactly like this. It was made for any Kryptonian who would be considered a threat to any planet under a yellow sun. The chamber will expose you with enough red sun radiation that will remove your powers permanently. No amount of yellow sun radiation will restore it. But…these chambers were destroyed in a raid and the science guild made the Phantom Zone projectors in their place. How did you get a hold of this?"

"Just another one of these lost relics my dear old dad wanted me to have before he died," the Man of Steel answers.

"Hold on," says a now unmasked Spider Man. "So this thing can permanently "de-super" you?"

"That's what Kelex told me," says Superman. "Once we step inside, that's it. We just become regular human beings. No more flying, no more super strength and we can get hurt like everyone else." He looks over at his cousin, "When you first landed here. You told me that having these powers terrify you, that you just wanted to be normal. If it came to a point where your powers are just too much for you, that you just can't handle having them, I was going to tell you that you have an out Kara. There is a way for you to live a normal life, but that's a decision only you can make. Diana keeps telling me that you are old enough to make your own choices, so, I'm giving you a choice. It's up to you."

Moments later, Supergirl and Spider Man (still unmasked) are walking through the fortress halls.

Peter looks over at his contemplating girlfriend, "Still thinking about what to do?"

Supergirl was silent for a moment until, "No more breaking doorknobs by accident, no more worrying about accidently incinerating people just by looking at them…no more feeling like I'm just living in a world made of cardboard, and on top of that…no more Supergirl." She looks over at Peter. "If you were given a choice like this, what would you decide?"

The spider hero chuckles, "It's funny you asked me that, because I actually was put in the same situation you are now in."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, about a year ago, Dr. Connors created a serum that would undue any form of mutation. That was what we used to cure him of his "Lizard" problem. However, it's not just lizard DNA that the serum can remove…it can also remove spider DNA. I thought about taking that serum myself to remove my powers, but then I started to think about the good Spidey did. If was wasn't for him, Dr. Connors would have still been the Lizard and Billy would have been without a father. It was because of that that I knew that Spidey is still needed. So I took the serum and poured it down the drain. Now, with your situation, I'm gonna have to go with your cousin on this one, this is not my decision to make, this is yours. Just know this…" He then moves in front of his girlfriend. He gently takes both of her hands with his. "Whatever choice you make, I'll be right there with you every step of the way."

Supergirl looks up at Peter, and once she took a gaze at his hazel eyes, that fluttery feeling she gets whenever she's around him returns at full force. Every time the spider hero gives her that loving look, and says such sweet things to her, Kara is immediately reminded why she fell in love with him in the first place.

She begins to blush adorably, "Thank you Peter."

Peter gives a warm smile, then his face falls, "Now, about these nightmares, I don't think you should be alone tonight. I could stay over but, you know Aunt May, she would start asking questions, especially regarding spending the night with my girlfriend. *chuckles* Maybe you can ask Di if you can say at the Themysciran Embassy for a while, or see if Chloe can let you crash at her place…"

The Girl of Steel shakes her head, "I'll be fine Peter. You don't have to worry about me."

The wall crawler sighs, "Well…at least leave your cell phone on. If you have another bad dream, you call me okay? And I'll come swinging in no time. Oh, and next time you're having any more problems, you come and tell me. I'm your boyfriend for a reason Kara, I'll listen."

Kara couldn't help but be surprised by how overprotective Peter is being right now. Normally she would be annoyed by this because of the amount of times she had to put up with Kal-El behaving like this. However, coming from her own boyfriend, she couldn't help but feel safe, loved. The blonde heroine can easily tell that Peter really cares about her, and he would do anything to keep her secure.

She gives out a warm loving smile, blushes, lowers her head and then begins to softly say something in a very otherworldly dialect.

Peter heard this and raises an eyebrow, "I…have no idea what you just said right now."

Supergirl blushes even more and softly says, "I…I said I love you…in Kryptonese."

The spider hero's eyes widened at what the young Kryptonian just said. The two young heroes have been dating for roughly a couple of months and not once did either of them say what she just said. Neither of them really had the courage. Suddenly, upon hearing what Kara just said Peter begins to feel an entire whirlpool of emotions, all of them positive. He then gives out widest, nerdiest grin known to mankind. Kara, upon seeing that admittedly adorable grin, also smiles. She can tell that Peter shares the same affection towards her.

"So…how do you say, "I love you too" in Kryptonese?" he now asks.

Supergirl just lets out that adorable giggle her boyfriend loves so much and the two share a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Manhattan, NY**

Supergirl wasn't ready to call it a night just yet, she decided a late night patrol would help clear her head. She figured hovering over the New York City skyline would be a great opportunity for her to think.

 _"Well Kara,"_ she says in her head. _"What's it gonna be? Do you want to get rid of these powers and live a normal life, or keep them and end up being the catalyst to some of your greatest fears? With my powers gone, I don't have to worry about hurting anyone, I can just be normal like I was when I was still living on Krypton. And yet, without my powers, I might put myself in even more danger. While I would no longer be Supergirl, I'm still Spider Man's girlfriend. What if Peter's enemies find out about me and try to use me to get to him? I could try to defend myself, but my Amazon training can only help with so much. I could end up just like Gwen Stacy and I don't want Peter to go through that again. So, do I put myself at risk, or the rest of the world? I know I've done some good in my short time as Supergirl, but the thought of being capable of causing so much devastation…Rao, I can still remember those dreams. Maybe I am too dangerous for this world and getting rid of my powers would be the best way to make sure these people are safe, and it's not like they need me anyway, there are enough Kryptonians as it is: Kal, Conner…I still have no idea who Karen is, those guys can easily pick up the slack while I can just…live my life."_

Supergirl was unable to finish her thoughts, as she begins to pick something up with her super hearing. She hears sirens, people crying and the sound of flames. She flies in the direction those sounds were coming from.

* * *

An entire apartment complex is on fire. Firefighters are trying their best to extinguish the flames and get as many people out as possible, but to no avail. Supergirl arrives and watches the burning building in disbelief.

"What in Rao's name happened here?" she asks herself. She then hears something down below.

"MY BABY, SOMEONE GET IN THERE AND SAVE MY BABY!"

The Girl of Steel looks down and sees a brunette woman in her late thirties, wearing a pink robe red pajama pants and slippers, pleading to one of the firefighters to save her child who is apparently still trapped inside the burning building.

Supergirl looks back at the building and now has a look of determination. She flies through one of the windows.

Once Supergirl was inside the building, she beings to use her super hearing and X-Ray vision to search for the missing child. She continues to search around until suddenly she hears the faint sound of a child weeping. She begins to fly upstairs, deciding not to go through the ceiling at the risk of bringing the entire building down. Supergirl finally makes it to the apartment where the weeping is coming from. She shoulder-tackles the door open and begins to search for the child.

Her super hearing picks up the voice of a young girl, "Mommy, anyone, I'm scared."

The Girl of Steel breaks through the door of a small room and learns that the sound is coming from the closet. She opens the closet and sees a little brunette girl, who looks to be around six or seven, wearing blue pajamas with ducks on them, cowering in fear. Supergirl crouches down and softly touches the girl's shoulder to get her attention. The small girl flinches.

"It's okay," the young Kryptonian says in a soft tone. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl opens her blue eyes and sees her rescuer.

Supergirl gives a warm smile, "Do you know who I am?"

The girl, with a look of awe, slowly nods.

"Then you know why I'm here. What's your name?"

"H…Helen."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Helen. I'm going to get you out of here, and you're going to see your mother again. She's outside waiting for you to come to her in one piece."

The Girl of Steel begins to stand up and uses her super breath to extinguish the flames, giving them a safe way out.

She turns back over to Helen and holds out her hand, "Do you trust me?"

Helen looks at her hand for a bit, nods and then takes it.

"Hey, Look," says a male civilian who is pointing at the sky.

Everyone looks up and sees Supergirl slowly descending with Helen in her arms. She lands and sets the child down.

Helen then runs towards her mother, "MOMMY,"

The mother crouches down, extends her arms and embraces her daughter when she got close. "Helen, my baby," the mother says with tears in her eyes.

Supergirl smiles, but her job was not yet finished.

She flies into the air yet again, uses her X-Ray vision to see if there was anyone else who needed saving. After seeing that the entire building has been evacuated, she flies back inside and uses her super breath to extinguish the remaining fire. In seconds the entire building was no longer in flames, the fires have been put down. As Supergirl exits the building and lands in front of the crowd of people, everyone cheered.

One of the male firefighters approach the young Kryptonian, "Thanks for the assist Supergirl."

The blonde heroine smiles and decides to steal one of her cousin's catchphrases, "It's why I'm here."

The mother from earlier approaches Supergirl. She is holding her child's hand, making sure she doesn't leave her sight, "Thank you for saving my daughter Supergirl. Superman must be very proud to have you around."

Supergirl's face fell for a bit, but immediately smiles again and nods, "And Helen here must be very proud to have a loving mother such as you. You two take care."

With that, she flies away.

* * *

 **Ravencroft**

"Hey, hey Eddie," whispers a male, in his early twenties, with red hair as he stands in front of the door of his cell and is looking over at the cell beside him. "Hey, Eddie."

Eddie, who is resting on his bed, hears the inmate nearby and groans, "What do you want Kasady?"

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

"We just had dinner an hour ago."

"Yeah but you know I have a huge appetite. Man, I could really go for a Big Belly Burger right about now."

"Yeah well, breakfast isn't until another few hours, so you're gonna have to wait. Hell, you can die from starvation for all I care."

The red haired man grins, "That's what I like about you Brock, you're so cold." He then proceeds to hum "Free Bird" by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

Eddie turns to his side on his bed and puts a pillow over his head to drown out his neighbor's humming.

Suddenly there was an explosion. Kasady, stops humming and Eddie sits up from his bed. He sees that the wall of his cell, which used to have a window, is now a giant hole and he sees a green and purple robot hovering outside of it.

"What the hell?" Eddie asks himself.

The robot opens up its chest revealing a small screen. The screen begins to show a very familiar face, "Hey there Eddie, long time no see."

The blonde haired boy raises an eyebrow, "Harry Osborn? Is that you?"

"It is, I bet you're wondering why I broke into your cell."

Eddie crosses his arms and narrows his eyes, "That would be a start."

"You and I have something in common. We both share a deep hatred for a certain someone."

That got Eddie's attention, as he uncrosses his arms, "Go on."

"You and I used to have a friend once, but instead of him having our backs, all he does is ruin our lives. It's because of him that my father and Gwen are dead, he's the reason why you're rotting in an asylum."

Eddie looks down at the floor and narrows his eyes, "Yeah, I know exactly who you're talking about." He looks back at the robot. "But what's your point?"

"What if I told you that I can get you out of here, and together, we can make Spider Man suffer?"

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

The robot then opens a hatch, and a small jar containing black goo emerges from it.

Eddie sees this and now has a look similar to someone having reunited with a loved one. "I…I don't believe it. I thought…"

"That it was destroyed in your last fight with Spidey? Funny thing actually, some of the boys at OSCORP found it in the sewers, it definitely looked like it was almost at the end of its rope. Probably because it was spending most of its time without a host. We used some of our science mojo to revive it. I remember the time when Venom tried to out Spider Man, then I saw you getting taken away by the police at school where you two last fought and I was able to put two and two together. We've been taking good care of the little guy, but he's missing his master."

Eddie reaches out and takes the jar. He begins to cradle it like a newborn baby, "It's okay, I'm here now. We can be whole again."

"Hey, what the hell is going on over there?" Kasady says from his cell. "Who are you talking to?"

"So, what do you say Eddie? You in or out?"

Eddie looks over at the screen showing Harry's face and after a few seconds, he slams the jar down on the floor, shattering it.

The symbiote begins to slither towards the blonde haired boy and latch on to him.

"Yes…YES," Eddie says as the symbiote is wrapping around his body. He begins to crouch down…only for Venom to emerge as he gets back up.

 **"WE'RE BACK BABY. GET READY FOR ROUND 3 SPIDEY."**

"You'll get your revenge…in time. But first, meet me at OSCORP," says Harry.

Venom growls, **"Fine, but before we do. We would like to make a quick stop at Riker's first."**

The OSCORP CEO shrugs, "Whatever, just don't go after Spider Man. Not until I tell you…er…both of you…my plan."

Venom leaps out of the window and starts web swinging through the city.

"Eddie? You still there buddy?" asks Kasady.

Unknown to him, a piece of the symbiote that Venom left behind begins to crawl underneath the door of his cell…

* * *

 **Forest Hills, Queens, NY**

Peter's cell phone starts to vibrate on the table near his bed.

The wall crawler groans, "Who the hell is calling…Wait."

Realizing it could be Kara waking up from another nightmare, he immediately reaches for his phone. Peter looks at the caller ID and sees the name, "Bruce."

Peter sighs, but answers the phone anyway, "Look, I know Tim and Steph can work late nights, but I REALLY don't have that kind of luxury."

"For once, stop talking and just listen," Batman says over the phone. "I've been looking into who has been watching Kara in the past month…and I finally figured out who it is…"

Peter was now fully awake, "I'm listening."

 ** _Kara has been given an opportunity to be rid of her powers for good. The question now is will she take it? On a side note, Peter and Kara have now expressed their undying love for one another, something that I'm sure some of you would say is long overdue. Of course, I'm sure some of you aren't even focused on that, especially with what had just happened at the very end. Eddie is back with the symbiote, and now Venom is looking for some sweet, sweet vengeance...Oh, and I also teased his redneck psychopath of a son...but he's not gonna show up in this arc, you're gonna have to be patient for him. Right now, Harry is planning is something big for Peter and Kara, and you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out what it is._**

 ** _So about that red sun chamber, anyone who has seen Superman II will know that's exactly where I got it from. I figured, since most of Superman's Post-Crisis/Pre-Flashpoint lore was borrowed heavily from the Christopher Reeve movies (Especially when you read all of the New Krypton stuff) I felt like making that part of my canon as well, because I love those movies...well at least the first two...I'm indifferent with Returns, and I already added elements to Smallville (Which also borrow from the Reeve movies) by simply having Chloe._**

 ** _On that note, Chapter 15 comes to a close. Be sure to leave a comment on your thoughts of the story so far...and again, even though I teased Carnage, he isn't going to show up in this arc. I can't stress that enough. lol_**

 ** _Until next time..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Man, I think this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written. But it's finally done._**

 ** _The story so far: After having nightmares about her brief moment as Darkseid's slave, Kara's fears start to get the better of her, and is now convinced that maybe the world would be a lot safer if Supergirl wasn't around. After meeting with Superman in the Fortress of Solitude, she is now given a choice. She can keep her powers and keep being Supergirl, or she can have them removed and finally be able to live a normal life, just like she once did before Krypton was destroyed._**

 ** _Meanwhile, Harry's quest to avenge his father and Gwen's death continues. Not only does he break Eddie Brock out of prison, but he also gives him the symbiote, and thus Venom makes his return, ever ready to finally put an end to a certain wall crawler who ruined his life. And that's not all, Harry finally decides to bite the bullet and call in some extra help in dealing with the Girl of Steel._**

Chapter 16

 **OSCORP**

A bald man in a business suit and a briefcase walks through the front entrance of the OSCORP building.

As he approaches Connie, the woman at the front desk, he politely says, "I'm here to see Harry Osborn. Tell him Lex Luthor is here to…discuss business."

Connie picks up the phone and dials a number, "Mr. Osborn, Lex Luthor is here to see you." After a long pause she hangs up. "Just head on up to his office Mr. Luthor."

Lex takes the elevator to the upper levels and makes his way to Harry's office. As he opens the door, he sees the young man leaning at the front of his desk.

"Mr. Luthor," the young CEO greets. "Glad that you made it."

The two men shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to be here Mr. Osborn…I heard about what happened to your father, I'm very sorry. He was a good man."

"Well…the least I can do is keep his legacy alive," Harry replies.

Lex nods, "So, you ready to get down to business."

"In a moment, I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

Suddenly Venom descends from the ceiling on a web line and hangs right behind Lex.

The LEXCORP CEO looks behind him and is startled by the sudden appearance, "What in the world…"

"Venom, you're late," Harry says casually.

Venom shrugs, **"Our…meeting with Phillip Roxxon took longer than we thought."**

Venom lands on the ground and Harry gets between him and Lex.

The OSCORP CEO begins with the introductions, "Venom, Lex Luthor. Luthor, Venom."

Venom takes out his hand, to which Lex just looks at it with disgust, making Venom slowly retract it.

Lex turns to Harry, "So what's his story?"

"Venom is here because he and I have a certain spider problem that needs to be dealt with," Harry answers.

"And need I ask why you want to kill Spider Man?"

 **"Because that bug is a no good, backstabbing son of a bitch,"** Venom answers with a tone in his voice that matches his name.

"He's the reason my father is dead," says Harry.

Lex had to raise an eyebrow at this. He's had a few confrontations with Spider Man in the past. Much like Superman, he knows the wall crawler isn't capable of something like murder. As for Venom's reasons…well…He still has no idea where exactly he came from and why he has all of Spider Man's abilities. There had to be more to all of this, but Lex chooses not to press the matter.

"Okay, so why am I here then? If your grudge is with the web slinger, shouldn't you be getting help from…I don't know Dr. Octopus?"

"Well, you see Mr. Luthor, there's one particular obstacle that's standing between us and our goal, and we need it out of the way," says Harry. "One of my employees says you're the right man for the job."

"What kind of obstacle are we talking about?" asks Lex.

Harry then takes a remote and a large television screen emerges from a random portrait. The OSCORP CEO turns it on, and on the screen was a footage of Supergirl and Spider Man fighting the Spider Slayer prototypes.

Lex looks at the screen in shock and then gives a sinister grin.

 **"…Oh, so THAT'S why you didn't let us go after Spider Man right away,"** says Venom with wide eyes. " **…Yeah…Yeah we can see that being a problem."**

"I've surveilling them for a while now," says Harry. "It seems like Spider Man and Supergirl are…rather close. As long as she's around, killing the wall crawler will be impossible. I need the Girl of Steel out of commission for a bit. Will you help me?"

Lex looks over at Harry with that sinister grin, "You made the right move contacting me. It's funny…I've been doing some surveilling of my own…"

* * *

 **Manhattan, NY**

Having been done with school for the day, Peter decided he could go on an evening patrol before finally heading home. As he is swinging through the iron jungle that is New York City, the wall crawler couldn't help but think back to the phone call he had last night…

 _*Flashback: Last night*_

" _Wait, can you run that by me again?" asks Peter as he sits up from his bed. "Who did you say has been watching Kara these past couple months?"_

 _"It was Lex Luthor," Batman answers over the phone._

 _The young spider hero groans, "Man, I was REALLY hoping you would say Lex Luger."_

 _"…The wrestler? Look, whatever you do, you can't let Kara engage him."_

 _"*Sigh* I know, that guy is like a one stop shop for everything Kryptonite based. If anyone knows how to hurt Kara it's him. Please tell me you have one of your trademark contingency plans on how to get this guy off her back."_

 _"I'm working on it. I'll let you know when something else comes up. Remember, Kara must NOT confront Luthor."_

 _*End of flashback*_

" _Well…I've been wondering what good ol' Mr. Clean has been doing after he got impeached,"_ Spider Man thought. _"And I still haven't told Kara about all of this, because I know that if I do, she's gonna try and take him head on, and that would be REALLY bad…especially if Luthor is rocking that battle armor of his. As ridiculous as it looks, it's no joke. That thing was able to bring Superman to his knees on numerous occasions. Kara would have no idea what she's getting herself into…If something were to happen to her I would never forgive myself. I already lost one girlfriend, I can't afford to lose another."_

Before the spider hero could get any more of his thoughts out, his mask receives an incoming phone call from Patty.

"Ah, the fact that I can connect my cell phone with my mask is a godsend. No more missing any important phone calls because I had to leave my cell with my street clothes." He answers the call, "What you got for me Patty?"

"You may want to come to Riker's," Patty says in a shaken voice. "There's…something you need to see."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Harry's office, Lex puts a silver briefcase on the desk and opens it up. Harry and Venom, whose face is now exposed revealing Eddie Brock, both look at what is inside.

"Is…Is that what I think it is?" Eddie asks, looking surprised.

Lex just nods.

Harry looks on in wonder, "I've seen Kryptonite before, but I had no idea that they came in different colors."

"Remember that Kryptonite meteor that was on a collision course to Earth?" Lex asks.

"You mean back when you were still president?" Eddie responds. "Yeah, I remember, you blamed Superman for its arrival and you tried to have both him and Batman arrested, only to have your bald ass impeached."

Lex grits his teeth at the young man's smug look on his face, "…Yes, that meteor. When Captain Atom destroyed it, it broke apart into tiny little pieces. This was the result. Apparently, this is also where that…problem of yours…spawned from."

Harry looks at Lex, "You're saying Supergirl was inside that meteor."

Lex nods again, "Correct, her arrival was both a blessing and a curse."

Eddie continues to look at the different colors of Kryptonite, "So, with all these different colors, I take it each of them has a different effect on the Kryptonians."

"Right you are…Eddie was it?" Lex begins to point his finger at each of the rocks. "You boys are well aware of what Green Kryptonite does. Usually I would go for a synthetic version, and it works like a charm, but thanks to the meteor I now have more access to the real thing. Besides, I tried using synthetic Kryptonite on Supergirl, it apparently has little to no effect on her."

"What kind of synthetic Kryptonite did you use?" asks Harry.

"Um…*ahem* that's…classified," Lex nervously says as he awkwardly adjusts his collar. He didn't think it was a good idea to give out "that" particular information to a couple of young boys, what with their raging hormones and libidos. _**(A/N)**_

Harry just crosses his arms and pouts under his breath, "Fine don't tell me."

Lex continues to educate the boys on the various Kryptonite in the briefcase. He points at the red rock, "Now Red Kryptonite is more complex, it's also very rare. It apparently causes erratic and unpredictable behavior among Kryptonians. Blue Kryptonite on the other hand, I've been told this particular stone is more effective when you're facing Bizarro. Gold is an easy one. It strips a Kryptonian of their powers for a short period of time. _**((A/N))**_ I'm not going to be using it though, because that would be far too easy."

Eddie was starting to have a sudden interest in the black one. He picks it up and started to feel strange, "The symbiote REALLY likes this black one. Just holding it actually feels…good. What does this do?"

Lex looks over at the young man and grins, "Ah, that my boy is a special one. It was actually given to me by a very dear friend of mine. Unfortunately I have no idea what exactly it does to a Kryptonian…But I will find out eventually."

It was Harry's turn to speak, "Okay, so now that we got our crash course on Kryptonite out of the way. Let's get down to business. Everyone here knows the game plan?"

The symbiote begins to cover Eddies face and Venom reemerges, **"It's time we finally have our little reunion with our old friend Spidey. If our little calling card at Riker's wasn't enough to get his attention, we know something that will."**

Lex gives a sinister smile, "And I'll make sure Supergirl doesn't try to interfere while you and that irritating arachnid do some "catching up.""

* * *

 **Forest Hills, Queens, NY**

After making a quick stop at CatCo. to receive her paycheck, Kara decided to visit Peter so they can work on some homework and get some downtime. When the young Kryptonian met with her boyfriend earlier in the day, she noticed something was bothering him. At the time she didn't want to press on the matter and decided to wait until they were alone to ask what was wrong. As she approaches the Parker household, she notices the garage is opened. Kara walks in and sees Peter's aunt and a little brown-haired girl, who looks to be around 11, moving boxes around.

May looks up and sees Kara standing near the garage door, "Why hello Kara, if you're looking for Peter, I'm afraid he's not here at the moment."

Kara nods her head in understanding, "What's going on here? Are you moving or something?"

"Oh, no, I'm just cleaning out the garage."

"Shouldn't you wait until Peter gets home so he can help you?"

The young blonde remembered when Peter told her about the time his aunt had suffered a heart attack, so the last thing the elderly woman should be doing right now is doing ANY form of heavy lifting.

May puts down a box, "I could, but Peter is becoming his own man now, I don't want to see him hold himself back for my own sake. Besides, I asked Kelly here from across the street to help me. I even offered her $5."

"Don't worry, I'm making sure Mrs. Parker doesn't get too overzealous," says Kelly. She then takes out her hand and offers it to Kara. "You must be Peter's new girlfriend, it's nice to finally meet you."

Kara gives a friendly smile and shakes Kelly's hand, "Likewise, well since I'm here I might as well help contribute. Peter would kill me if he finds out I'm letting you overexert yourself like this."

May lightly laughs, "By all means, and Peter would do no such thing…I wouldn't let him."

Kara chuckles, "Good to know you have my back."

As the three females move around various objects and boxes, Kara looks over at Kelly and notices she's wearing a light blue shirt with a familiar looking "S" on it.

"That's uh…that's a nice shirt you're wearing," Kara comments.

This immediately catches May's attention and she looks over at the two young girls.

Kelly looks down at her shirt, "Oh, yeah, my mom bought it for me just the other day. This is supposed to be a Superman shirt since there wasn't any Supergirl shirts made, at least not right now."

Kara looks down at her box nervously, "S…so you like Supergirl?"

"Well duh, who doesn't? She's, like, the coolest."

"Kelly and I were just discussing how she saved that little girl from a burning building the other night," May pipes in.

Kara doesn't look at Kelly, "I don't know…She…kinda scares me to be honest."

The young girl begins to look confused, "Why?"

The blonde heroine bites her lip, "Well…all that power she has…What if one day she decides to use that power for things other than good? I mean, how do we know we can trust her?"

"Are you kidding? People say the same thing about Superman and he hasn't turned bad yet. What makes Supergirl so different? Besides, she's done a lot of good in this city. Her being here makes me feel safe."

Kara didn't have anything to say about that, and Kelly resumes with what she was doing earlier. Kara picks up her box and moves it to an area that was near May. It was at that point where the elderly woman moves over to where the young Kryptonian was standing.

"You know," she spoke. "Kelly told me that when she grows up, she wants to be just like Supergirl."

Kara looks over at May, "Seriously? Why?"

"Because she knows a hero when she sees one. Two few characters out there flying around like that, saving old girls like me. Lord knows young girls like Kelly need a hero. Courageous, self-sacrificing people, setting examples for all of us. Everyone loves a hero. People line up for them, cheer them, scream their names, and years later they'll tell how they stood in the rain for hours, just to get a glimpse of the one who taught them to hold on a second longer. I believe there's a hero in all of us, that keeps honest, gives us strength, makes us noble and finally allows us to die with pride. Even though sometimes we have to be steady, and give up the thing we want the most…even our own desires. Supergirl did that for Kelly, and it would be a shame if she herself didn't realize that."

As May begins to walk to the other side of the garage, Kara began to take in everything her boyfriend's aunt just said. She looks over at Kelly who was moving more boxes, still surprised by the fact that there is someone out there who actually looks up to her. Normally, on a day to day basis, Kara would always here how people always look up to her cousin, or even Wonder Woman, but to have someone put her on that pedestal, an 11 year old girl no less, it was rather unusual.

 _"Ever since I arrived here, I've always yearned to live a normal life. A life without these powers that scare me so much,"_ the young Kryptonian thought. _"I do care about the people of this planet, I really do, and I figured the world would be a lot safer if I didn't have these powers anymore, and people like Darkseid wouldn't try to corrupt me and use me for evil purposes again. And yet…there's little girls like Kelly who look up to me, and just last night a mother was reunited with her daughter because I happened to be at the right place at the right time. Maybe this is why Peter chose to keep being Spider Man…"_

"Kara," May calls out, breaking the young blonde's train of thought. "Would you be a dear and move this box for me? Careful though, it's pretty heavy and I don't want you to strain yourself."

Kara doesn't look at the elderly woman, but she just smiles and nods, "Okay."

* * *

 **Riker's Island**

After meeting up with Patty, Spider Man was informed of a break-in at the prison overnight. All of the jail-cells had remained intact…except for one. The blonde CSI and the wall crawler, along with dozens of other police officers, are now investigating the cell that once held Phillip Roxxon, the CEO of the now defunct Roxxon Industries…and the man responsible for the deaths of both Peter and Eddie's respective fathers. Spider Man lifts up the blanket that has a bloody corpse underneath, and he uses his detective mode to confirm its identity.

He lowers it back down and sighs, "Yeah, that's definitely Phillip Roxxon…Or what's left of him. Guy looks like he went through a cheese grater. Who could have done this?"

"That's the thing," says Patty. She then points at one of the cameras on the wall. "Security caught the whole thing on tape. I can show you, but I don't think you'll like what you're going to see…"

Moments later, the spider hero and the forensic scientist are now looking at security footage from last night, and what Patty said was indeed true. What Spider Man saw on tape made his blood run cold. The video footage shows Venom descending from a web line in front of Roxxon's cell. He lands on the ground and his mouth starts to move, presumably talking to the former business tycoon. The symbiote begins to recede revealing Eddie's face, obviously to show Roxxon who is about to end him. There was some more talking until Venom's face reemerges, then he rips open the cell door and lunges in.

Spider Man turns away and puts both hands on his head, "Oh God, please, PLEASE tell me that's actually the Chameleon."

Patty sighs, "I wish that was the case, but we also got a report of a break in at Ravencroft. Someone, or something, went into Eddie Brock's cell…and Brock went missing."

"Whoever broke him out must have found the symbiote somehow, restored it, and let it bond with Eddie again…And I think I have an idea on just who exactly busted him out."

Before Patty can even question what the wall crawler meant by that, she receives another call, this time it's from Detective Yin.

The forensic scientist answers the call, "Spivot, talk to me Yin."

"You have Spider Man's number, right? I'm gonna need you to call him right now," says Yin on the other line. She's in Times Square, staring at what looks to be a giant black web with a message that reads, **"At the old abandoned warehouse…You know the one."**

"Looks like someone just left him a calling card."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Queens, once Kara was finished helping out May, she begins to pick something up with her super hearing.

 _"Hello Supergirl,"_ says a deep male voice. _"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Lex Luthor, I'm sure your cousin has told you all about me hasn't he? If you're wondering how I'm able to communicate with you, I'm using a special microphone that is in tune with your super hearing. Think of it like my own personal dog whistle. Anyway, I think it's time I come clean, I've been watching you these past couple of months, ever since you first showed up wearing that cheerleader outfit you call a costume. Incidents such as that plane crash you averted, and that bank robbery in Gotham that you stopped, were all orchestrated by yours truly. You see, I've been testing you, to see if you really are who you say you are, and now I think it's time we finally meet face to face. I'm at the Coney Island Beach. I highly encourage you show up, I have a bomb that will level an entire city block before you would be able to find it. So what's it going to be? Face me, or let hundreds of random people die?"_

That was enough for Kara to duck into a random alley and suit up. "Alright Luthor," she says as she flies to Coney Island. "You want a meet and greet? You got it."

* * *

Spider Man is now standing on a rooftop, looking at an abandoned building across from him. However, this isn't just any abandoned building, this is the warehouse where he caught his Uncle's killer.

 _"So Eddie wants this to end where it begins,"_ the spider hero thought. _"Funny, usually he was never the poetic type."_

He fires a web line at the building and swings through one of the windows.

Upon entering the building Spider Man says, "Alright Eddie, I'm here."

" **OOH, nice new duds you got there "bro","** Venom's voice echoes through the shadows. **"It would be a shame if that one gets ruined."**

"Yeah, well, this new costume isn't just for show. It's actually got a few new upgrades, courtesy of the Batman. One of them is to track heartbeats and heat signatures. So don't think just because you're immune to my spider sense you can simply get the drop on me. My detective mode knows exactly where you are. So if you want to fight, come on out and face me already."

From the shadows, Venom emerges by crawling on the ceiling. He then drops down in front of Spider Man.

" **Damn, and we were hoping it would be just like old times."**

"Harry was the one who broke you out of Ravencroft wasn't it?" Spider Man now asks.

"What, did he spend all of the money to build more Spider Slayers on a Jacuzzi for his office?"

 **"More like he's just that desperate to see you dead."**

"How did Harry get a hold of the symbiote? How was he able to restore it?"

 **"Come on "bro", you think Osborn would be smart enough to know how to make us whole again. All those times you had to help him with his Algebra homework? No, you can thank his dear ol' dad. One last parting gift before he croaked."**

"Well, it doesn't matter how you got it back. I've beaten you before and I can beat you again. Oh, but here's the kicker. I probably should've mentioned this to you when I visited you at Ravencroft. I've met someone over the summer, and knowing her, she's probably listening in on our conversation right now. Believe me when I say that anyone who tries to mess with me, has to deal with her too, and I doubt that symbiote is strong enough to take HER on." _ **((**_ _ **(A/N)))**_

Venom grins, **"Oh we know all about the new alien you bonded with. You don't have to worry about her. Osborn made sure that she wouldn't interfere with our little reunion."**

Spider Man's eyes widened in fear, "What do you mean?"

 **"You've heard of Lex Luthor right? Guy who has a massive hate boner for Superman? Osborn called him up and told him to, "take care of her," while we do business."**

What Venom just said, made Spider Man's blood cold. "NO," he shouts as he makes a bee-line towards the window.

Unfortunately he gets yanked back by a black web line and was hurled into another room.

As Spider Man lies on the floor, Venom slowly walks towards him, **"What's the hurry "bro." You just got here. We still have some catching up to do."**

* * *

 **Coney Island Beach**

Supergirl lands in the most isolated part of the beach, "I'm here Luthor, show yourself."

Suddenly she's hit by a green blast and she starts screaming in pain. As she falls to the ground Lex, in his trademark green and purple battle armor, lands in front of her.

"You're just as gullible as your cousin," he says as he fires another Kryptonite beam at the Girl of Steel. He walks over to her and flashes the green radiation in her direction. Supergirl was already starting to feel nauseous from all the exposure. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you "Girl of Steel"," Lex continues as he approaches the young blonde and grabs her by the neck. "You came down from the heavens along with the very instrument of your destruction. Kryptonite. The likes of which this planet has yet to see. For that, I am most grateful." He raises Supergirl in the air. "There, my gratitude ends. Because knowingly or not, you were the cause of my…downfall. You see, your arrival was foretold by someone you've met. Someone you've been…intimate with. Darkseid. I didn't want to believe him at first. I mean, another Kryptonian? And yet here you are. You're probably wondering why I'm here, and why I finally decided to confront you. Well you can thank Harry Osborn for that. That young man really has a serious vendetta against your wall crawling boyfriend, and seeing as you like to interfere with his plans, he contacted me personally to keep you sidetracked, while he sends Venom to go after Spider Man."

Supergirl's eyes widened at what the businessman said. She was well aware that she was walking into a trap, but she had no idea that it was trap meant to keep her and Peter separated. Now her boyfriend could possibly be in grave danger. All because of her own carelessness and stupidity.

"In fact, those two are going at it as we speak. Hell, I think he may have already killed him. I gotta say, from what I can see from that Venom character, he seems like a very dangerous threat to Spider Man. I mean, he has all of his abilities and then some. I think he might actually succeed where others like that chubby fool Octavius has failed. Harry and Venom get what they want, and I get what I want. Talk about your win-win."

This made the Girl of Steel's blood boil. She refuses to believe that Peter is already dead.

"LIAR," she shouts as she kicks Lex in the chest, freeing herself. She then fires her heat vision at the businessman to which he blocks with a shield made from red sun radiation.

"Struck a nerve did I?" he asks in a snide tone. The shield deflects Supergirl's heat vision back at her, knocking her back. "Let's see if we can't try to open it up into something TRULY painful." He proceeds to grab the young Kryptonian by her hair and picks her up. "You never knew me…before. I RULED Metropolis. I was the President of the United States." He begins to give devastating punches to Supergirl. "There was a time where I wouldn't sully my hands with the pedestrian art of fisticuffs. Striking a woman…worse a girl…reduces me to the level of some thug…a hooligan…on the street. Then I see that "S" that you so brazenly decided to wear on your less than impressive chest, and I can ALMOST forgive myself."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at OSCORP. Harry is watching all of this unfold from two separate monitors. One TV monitor has Spider Man and Venom go at it, while the other is the fight between Lex and Supergirl. However, surprisingly, Harry isn't even that focused on the former. As he continues to watch Lex brutally pummel Supergirl, he starts gritting his teeth in anger. His hands began to ball up into fists.

 _"This was NOT part of the plan,"_ he says in his head.

* * *

Back at the beach, as Lex looks down at his accomplishment, a beaten and bruised Supergirl, he receive a call from his communicator.

Once he answers it, he hears Harry screaming in his ear, "LUTHOR, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm doing what you told me to do," Lex answers casually. "You wanted Supergirl taken care of, I'm giving you that request."

"I SAID I JUST WANTED HER OUT OF THE WAY DAMMIT. I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHIING ABOUT KILLING HER."

Lex frowns at this, "You want me to get Supergirl off the table, but you don't want me to kill her…Need I ask why?"

Back at his office, Harry hears this question on the comm and begins to hesitate with his answer, "Because…my issue isn't with her. I could care less about her."

"Well if you don't care about her, then me ending her here and now shouldn't be much of a problem. You know, your father was never this…difficult."

"…I am not my father," Harry says in a dark tone.

"Clearly. You may share his resemblance, but you lack his spine. Consider our partnership over."

"Now you listen here you son of a…"

Lex didn't hear the rest of what Harry said as he took the communicator out of his ear and steps on it. He looks back over at Supergirl, "Sorry about the sudden interruption. Now, where were we?" He raises his right gauntlet, revealing the Black Kryptonite on one of his knuckles. "Every one of us has a blackness within us. We can pretend, like your boy-scout cousin, that we don't fall prey to the sins of the flesh and power." He then points his fist at Supergirl. "But you're not him, are you?" A black beam starts to shoot out of the fist where the Black Kryptonite is stored and it hits Supergirl.

The Girl of Steel begins to writhe in pain.

"Honestly?" Lex continues. "It's what I like best about you."

As Supegirl continues to twist and turn on the ground she says in a weak voice, "No…please."

"Begging. From a Kryptonian? I can get used to that."

Suddenly, something begins to emerge from Supergirl's body. When the mysterious figure finally gets up from off the ground, it's revealed to be none other than…Supergirl. However, this Supergirl is much different from the one Lex had just beaten to a pulp. She wears her costume, but instead of it being the traditional red, yellow and blue, it's black and silver. The cape is black too, but the inside of it is red. As this new Supergirl was emerging from the previous one's body, she begins to look at Lex with a murderous look on her face.

She begins to say something in Kryptonese.

The businessman raises an eyebrow at this, "Who are you? And what is that gibberish you're spouting? I can't understand a word of it."

This new Supergirl finally starts to speak English, "I said Lex…You just mad the biggest mistake of what's left of your life."

* * *

 _ **(A/N) Just read chapter five of Spider Man Apocalypse, Kara goes into detail about what kind of synthetic Kryptonite was used. If Peter's reaction wasn't anything to go by, not telling Harry may have been a wise choice on Lex's part. His teenage mind probably couldn't handle it.**_

 _ **((A/N)) I know in some continuities Gold K could strip a Kryptonian of their powers permanently, but I'll just stick to the version where it only does that temporarily. I'm going to use Gold K at some point in the future and I don't want it to be TOO OP.**_

 _ **(((A/N))) Anyone out there who wants to bring up that god-awful crossover comic where Venom fought Superman...Don't.**_

* * *

 _ **Ladies and gentlemen, meet the REAL main antagonist of this story arc, Dark Supergirl (At least that's what the DC Comics Wiki page calls her). It looks like Kara's worst fear has now manifested itself into its own being, and now she (literally) must fight her inner demon. Will she be victorious? What about Spider Man and Venom? Will the wall crawler be able to score yet another victory over his former childhood friend, just in time to stop this new looming threat that has emerged from the unconscious body of his girlfriend? Find out about all of this in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Before anyone asks, yes, Aunt May's motivational speech to Kara was taken straight outta Sam Raimi's Spider Man 2. I thought it was a great speech and I just HAD to put it in, especially with everything that Kara is going through at the moment. Does this mean that May knows that Kara is Supergirl? ...Maaybe.**_

 _ **Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far. Until next time...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Sooo, I finally got Injustice 2, and of course it's the Legacy Edition that came out at the time this is being published. As you have guessed, it's basically the "Game of Year Editon", which means I have all the DLC characters (or at least the ones that we got so far) and the premier skins. The reason I'm bringing this up is because it might take a while for me to update any of my stories, since I might be too busy trying to look for a character who will be my main. So far I have my eye on The Flash and one of the Ninja Turtles (Leo in particular since he's my favorite). It's kinda hard to decide since I've been enjoying pretty much half of the entire roster. Anyway, onward to the main story._**

 ** _Last chapter: Harry's ultimate revenge scheme has kicked into high gear, he gave Eddie Brock a newly restored symbiote and sent him after our web slinging hero. Meanwhile Supergirl finally confronts the person who has been watching her ever since the final chapter of Spider Man Apocalypse: Lex Luthor. In a brutal battle, the businessman uses Black Kryptonite on the Girl of Steel, splitting her into two separate beings. One being the Supergirl we know and love, and the other being a Supergirl who is not so friendly..._**

 ** _The penultimate chapter of the Dark Supergirl arc is here._**

Chapter 17

 **Coney Island Beach, New York City**

"Go ahead Lex," the black suited Supergirl says to the armored businessman. "I'll let you have the first shot. Make it good, because you'll be dead about two seconds later."

"You realize, of course that we shouldn't be fighting," says Lex. "I freed you from your false self. Darkseid. You remember him don't you? He told me that your true nature would emerge when exposed to the Black Kryptonite. And in that moment, you would realize I am NOT your enemy. I am your friend."

"Lex," Dark Supergirl begins to say. "For a very smart man, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Is it? Think about the last few weeks of your life. Ever since your cousin and your irritating arachnid boyfriend brought you out of Apokolips, and they managed to get the Black Kryptonite out of your system, I bet there's a part of who you were, in that brief moment, still in there, and you've felt it haven't you? Every night when you go to sleep, that darkness within you."

The black suited Girl of Steel has heard enough, "Shut. Up. And make your move."

Lex fulfills that request by delivering a right hook to Dark Supergirl's face, "I will admit, I was led to believe that the split was…metaphorical. Seems to me the last thing the world needs is yet ANOTHER Supergirl."

While Dark Supergirl is on her knees, wiping the blood from her mouth, she says, "Then let me explain it so that even you can understand it Lex. I'm NOT Supergirl. I don't want to have anything to do with Superman, or the House of El."

Lex prepares to throw another punch, "Then that forces the question. Who ARE you?"

The punch is thrown but Dark Supergirl manages to grab his arm, "This…thing…is annoying." She then fires her heat vision at the armored hand.

"Heat vision?" Lex scoffs. "This armor was forged in the pits of Apokolips."

Dark Supergirl doesn't say anything, and instead uses her freeze breath on the hand she grabbed.

"NOTHING can damage it."

"Really?" The evil Girl of Steel finally says, and then begins to shatter a good chunk of the armor that was storing the Green Kryptonite, eliciting a cry of pain from Lex. "I hope you can get your money back." Dark Supergirl then judo throws Lex, slamming him on the ground.

As the businessman immediately starts to get up, he says, "You insignificant brat." He then begins to generate a force field made from red solar energy in his left arm, which successfully blocks a massive punch coming from Dark Supergirl. "I was ready to offer you a place in the new world order. The stuff of dreams." His right arm begins to form a Green Kryptonite arm blade. Lex uses the blade to stab the evil Kryptonian in the side of her gut, to which she grunts in pain. "The stuff of nightmares."

Dark Supergirl begins to cough out some more blood, but is now sporting a sadistic grin. "You still don't get it, do you Lex." She takes the arm that's in her gut and takes it out. "You should have run." She continues to pound on the force field, which continues to crack with each punch. "MY wounds will heal in a matter of seconds." She finally breaks through the force field. "YOU won't be so lucky."

While all of this is happening, the real Supergirl is still lying on the ground. She is aching all over and has a massive headache, all from the beatdown Lex has given her. She groans and tries to get up, but is immediately stopped by her black suited counterpart when she puts her foot on her head and forces her back down.

"Hush," says Dark Supergirl. "I'll only tell you once. Stay out of this and maybe I'll let you live. Now Lex…" As soon as the evil Kryptonian looks back in Lex's direction, he was already gone. She looks up at the sky and sees him flying away. "Men. And their little games." She then flies after him. Dark Supergirl eventually catches up with Lex and says, "What's that thing people say?" She then grabs him and begins to lift him higher into space. "You'll believe a man can fly."

"Yes," the businessman says as he presses a button on his hand, releasing an electric current around his suit that electrocutes Dark Supergirl. "I've always hated when people say that."

However, that attack had no effect, and it only made the blonde even more angry, "Do you know what was going through Supergirl's head when you were beating the hell out of her? How close to death you brought her? She was actually comparing YOUR battle to when Superman fought Doomsday. You know what Lex?" Dark Supergirl then throws Lex straight to the moon. "I'm YOUR Doomsday."

* * *

 **Abandoned warehouse, Queens, NY**

Spider Man crashes through the wall and onto a stack of wooden crates. Venom enters the room and is now hovering over his former best friend. **"Poor Peter,"** he begins to say. **"You already lost one girl, and now you've just lost another. Maybe you should stop dating altogether."** The spider hero slowly gets up,

"You're…you're lying."

 **"Ooh, someone's in denial. Admit it "bro" it's all because you wear that mask that people like Gwen are dead. Tell us, did she ever find out who you really are? Or did you just keep lying to her face until she was put in the grave?"**

 _"Don't listen to him Spidey,"_ The wall crawler says in his head. _"He's only doing this to throw you off your game."_

 **"Speaking of her death, Osborn and even the papers say you were responsible. We take it there's more to that story."**

Venom lunges at Spider Man, to which the spider hero jumps over him. He then fires a web line that attaches to a wooden crate and swings it at Venom. It hits him, but he didn't even flinch.

 **"Let us guess, some schmuck found out who you were and did the one thing we failed to do…And that's make you suffer. We'll have to thank whoever that lucky bastard was. It was that Octopus guy wasn't it? Or was it "The Big Man"? Man, we kinda wish we were there to see the look on your face when you saw Gwen's corpse. To see you so broken would have given us some fulfillment."**

Vemon throws another punch at Spider Man but wall crawler dodges, making Venom punch through the wall instead.

Spider Man proceeds to web Venom in the face and says, "This has to be the symbiote talking. Gwen was like a sister to you Eddie, how can you talk about her this way?"

 **"It's like we said "bro" any friend of yours is an enemy of ours,"** Venom says as he rips the webbing from his face. **"Who needs friends when all they will do is screw you over?"**

"I didn't mean to make you feel neglected. You know I would never turn my back on you. When our parents died, While I had Aunt May and Uncle Ben, I know you didn't have anybody and I wanted to make sure that you did. Eddie you were like a brother to me, whenever one of us was in some kind of trouble we would always have each other's backs, you are just as important to me as everyone else."

 **"ENOUGH WITH YOUR LIES,"** Venom shouts as he grabs Spider Man and lifts him up in the air. **"And for the last time, we are no longer brothers. The person you once knew is long gone. You never cared about us. If you did, you would've killed the man who murdered our father, instead WE had to do what you didn't have the balls to do. You really think you're this big hero huh? Well you're not a hero, all you do is cause pain and misery. You don't give people hope, you just take it away. And now…Luthor is about to take away yours. Oh, and don't worry, you'll be joining her soon enough."**

Spider Man has heard enough. He wasn't going to sit here and let Venom taunt him about failing to save another person he cares about, so he reaches down to his utility belt and presses a button. A loud screeching sound follows, eliciting Venom to put the spider hero down and he begins to cover his ears in pain. The symbiote starts to become unstable as well.

Upon getting back up on his feet, Spider Man says, "What, you think I wasn't prepared for another scrap with you? That's the beauty of having one of the most paranoid superheroes watching your back." He then points to his belt. "This beauty right here? It's a built in sonic emitter. Just one push of the button, and I bring on the noise. You can thank Blue Beetle for helping me get the proper resources to build this thing."

Venom falls to his knees, **"Blue…WHO?"**

Spider Man sighs, _"Poor Ted, guy gets no respect."_ He then continues, "Look Eddie, you want to hate me forever, fine. You have no idea how much I wish things can go back to the way things were with us, but you murdered someone, and you threatened the people I love. So I have no other choice but to take you down. And Harry, if you're listening, and I know you are, I'm taking you down too."

Spider Man lunges at the disoriented Venom. He continues to use the emitters to weaken his former best friend while he continues to wail on him with a few punches. He then delivers a massive backwards flip kick to Venoms jaw, making him stagger backwards, and then the wall crawler finishes it off by jumping into the air firing two web lines on each side of Venom, and catapults himself downwards towards him. The two are sent crashing through five stories worth of floors. Once they reach the bottom floor, Spider Man uses Venom to cushion his fall. They hit the ground and the spider hero was about to deliver the knockout blow, when Venom's face begins to retract, revealing the face of Eddie Brock. Spider Man hesitates to deliver the final punch. He begins to lower his hand, and gets off of his former friend.

Eddie, still weakened after being bombarded with sound waves, sits up and looks at Spider Man with hatred in his eyes, "You…You ruined my life."

"…I'm sorry," Spider Man says with sadness in his eyes.

Eddie doesn't try to move. He now just sits there with his head lowered, no longer wanting to look at his "brother".

* * *

 **JLA Watchtower, The moon**

Lex crashes into the north sector of the watchtower. An alarm goes off, alerting anyone inside that there is a hull breach and the computer is now commencing atmospheric restoration.

The businessman slowly gets up from his crash landing and begins to contact his inside man, "Noah."

 _"Your signal is pretty faint Lex,"_ Noah responds. _"Where are you?"_

"I'm on the damn moon. JLA Headquarters. Calculate me an escape hatch now."

 _"If you can get to the transporter room, I may be able to hack in if they haven't changed the access codes. How did you wind up there?"_

Lex growls, "Just do it."

As he is moving debris a bright green light begins to shine down on him. Lex looks up and sees that it was Hal Jordan, one of the four Green Lanterns of sector 2814.

"Somebody made a wrong turn at Albuquerque," says the space cop. Green Lantern creates a ring construct of a hand and begins to pick up Lex like he was a 12 inch G.I. Joe action figure.

"Green Lantern," says the businessman. "I hear there's four of you now, but you're not the one who served under me as President…"

"Nah, that would be John, although he told me not too long ago that he regretted it."

"Regardless. You have to believe me, my argument today is not with you or anyone in the JLA."

"Uh-huh, then who IS your argument with?"

"That'd be me flyboy," Dark Supergirl says as she hovers in the air behind Green Lantern, casually laying on her belly.

The space cop raises an eyebrow, "Supergirl, right?"

"Close, but nope. And that's MY toy you're playing with."

Green Lantern is now even more confused, "Just what the hell is going on here?"

"You took my toy Green Lantern," says Dark Supergirl. "So I'm taking yours." She then begins to hold up a power ring…Hal's power ring. "Took it actually."

The construct that was holding Lex begins to disappear and the businessman falls to the ground. He begins to make a break for it while the two capes were distracted.

As Hal begins to lose his Green Lantern uniform and was now wearing his standard pilot gear, he says, "Look I don't know what you think you're doing, but you can't make that work."

"Hal…" Dark Supergirl says as she puts on the ring. She then creates a construct of a giant fist and delivers an uppercut to Hal. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO." As the pilot lays on the ground unconscious, the evil Girl of Steel says, "It's all about willpower isn't it? Well, I got news for you. I'm made of willpower." She then drops the ring next to Hal and begins to look around. "Where are you Lex?"

Suddenly the lights in the north sector of the watchtower were on. The power has been restored…Which also means the rest of the League are now on their way.

"Lights. Well…now it's about if I find him first, or one of THEM does…"

* * *

Back on Coney Island Beach, Supergirl is still lying motionless on the ground. Suddenly, a green and purple OSCORP robot appears from out of nowhere, and approaches the injured Girl of Steel. _**(A/N)**_ The robot begins to pick her up bridal style and flies high into the air. It reaches above the clouds where the sun was in full view, points Supergirl in the direction of said sun and just stays there. Now that she was fully exposed to the sun's solar rays, Supergirl's wounds began to heal properly. Once she was fully healed, she finally wakes up and begins to notice that someone was holding her.

"Peter?" she says in a weak voice, but once she opens her eyes, she sees that it was not her boyfriend. The Girl of Steel gasped and immediately gets off of the robot. She then hovers in the air while getting into a stance, fully prepared to fight…But the robot doesn't do anything. Supergirl lowers her stance and begins to look confused, _"Isn't this one of those OSCORP robots? Why isn't it attacking?"_

Then the robot does something completely unexpected…It leaves.

"What the hell was that all about?" Supergirl asks herself, but then her eyes widened as she remembers something. "Peter." The blonde heroine uses her super senses to search for her boyfriend and makes a beeline towards Queens.

* * *

"PETER," Supergirl shouts as she arrives at the warehouse and lands right behind the spider hero.

Spider Man looks behind him, sees his girlfriend and breathes a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God."

The two young heroes rush towards each other and embrace.

"Eddie told me Lex had already killed you."

"And Lex told me you were already dead as well. I'm so glad he was wrong."

As they break from their hug, Spider Man says, "Please, I've fought Venom, like, two times already, I totally got his number by now. In fact there he is sitting right over…there."

As Spider Man looks behind him, he sees that Venom is now gone.

The wall crawler facepalms, "Aw, dammit. I knew I should have kept an eye on him."

Supergirl begins to use her super senses to look for her boyfriend's former friend…but she couldn't pick up anything. "He's not in this warehouse, or anywhere nearby. He's long gone Peter."

"We have to find him," says Spider Man.

"We will," Supergirl says back. "But right now we have an even bigger problem."

The wall crawler raises an eyebrow, "What kind of bigger problem?"

Suddenly he gets a call from his built-in communicator, _"Spidey? Spidey are you there?"_

Spider Man takes the call, immediately recognizing the voice on the other end, "Wally?"

 _"Hey Web Head, good to hear from ya. Listen, you may want to come to the JLA Watchtower. We've got major trouble."_

"What kind of trouble?"

 _"It's your girlfriend Pete, she's gone totally nuts. She just kicked Hal's ass and now she's picking a fight with the rest of the League."_

Spider Man is now very confused, "Supergirl? But…she's here with me."

 _"Wait…What?"_

"Is that The Flash?" Supergirl now says. _**((A/N))**_

 _"Supergirl? Then who…wha…"_

"It's complicated. Is Kal or Diana up there with you?"

 _"No, Supes is off world right now, and Diana is off running an errand for one of the Greek Gods, so she's off world too."_

"Damn, then I guess it's up to me. You think the rest of the League can hold her off until I get there?"

 _"We can try, don't know for how long though."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

As Spider Man ends the call he looks over at his girlfriend, "Okay, you mind telling me what's going on here?"

"When Lex and I fought, he used something called Black Kryptonite to split me in two. Now there's an evil version of me out there, and I have to stop her before she hurts someone."

""Black" Kryptonite? That's a new one."

"It gets worse, Lex said Darkseid gave it to him."

"Darkseid? ...So this Black K must've been how he was able to brainwash you."

The young Kryptonian nods, "And Lex tried to do the exact same thing."

"Which explains why he's been watching you all this time. If he couldn't have Superman under his thumb, his younger cousin may as well be the next best thing."

"Look, we can talk about all of this later, right now I have to go stop evil me."

As she turns around and gets ready to fly, Spider Man asks, "Anything you want me to do to help?"

Supergirl doesn't turn back around, she just stands there and lowers her head, "It's okay Peter. I…kinda want you to sit this one out."

"What? Why?"

"It's just…I think it would be best if I do this on my own, that's all."

The spider hero now had a lot of questions, until something finally clicked with him, "…You don't want me to face her, do you?"

There was silence for several seconds until Supergirl spoke up again, "You know those nightmares I keep having? Almost all of them ends with me either hurting you…or killing you. If the Kara who is fighting the Justice League right now, is supposed to represent that dark side of me, the side of me that was in all of my dreams, then I don't want you anywhere near her. I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you because of me. It's bad enough that my greatest fear has now become a being of her very own, the last thing I want is another nightmare to become a reality. Please Peter, let me do this."

After seeing the pleading look on her crystal blue eyes, Spider Man sighs, "Okay, I'll let you handle this."

Supergirl now smiles, "Thank you."

She turns around to fly again but the wall crawler grabs her hand to stop her. The Girl of Steel turns back around and she sees her boyfriend take off his mask and proceeds to give her a passionate kiss, to which she returns fully.

Once the two break, Peter says, "Just my way of saying, "Good luck"…and "I love you.""

Supergirl gives a wide grin, "I love you too."

With that, she flies into the air and into space.

As Peter watches his girlfriend take off, he begins to have another thought, _"Sorry Kara, but you should know by now that I'm not the kind of guy who just sits in the sidelines. I think now is the perfect time to use that brand new toy I ask Bruce for, but first, I need to call in some reinforcements…And I know just who to call first…I just hope to God he doesn't turn me down."_

The spider hero then puts his mask back on and uses his built in cell phone to go through his list of contacts. It stops at one particular name: Conner. There is a dial tone that lasts for several seconds until…

"Hey buddy, it's me, Peter. Listen, I know you and the Titans aren't getting along right now, and you're trying to keep your super heroics at a minimum, but just hear me out. Remember when I helped you a while back against Amazo and you said you'd owe me one? Well, now is the time to make due on your word. I have a MASSIVE favor to ask you and once this is all over, I promise I won't bother you again…"

* * *

Back at the Watchtower, Lex was finally able to find a teleporter.

As he steps inside, Noah speaks again on the comm, " _I can't promise you a soft landing…"_

But the businessman wasn't going to have none of it, "I don't care. Go. Now. GO!"

And just like that, Lex gets teleported way.

Once he was gone a mace was thrown at the machine, smashing through the glass. That mace belonged to none other than Hawkman.

"LUTHOR," he shouts as he rushes to the teleporter. He begins to reach for his weapon which was on the ground. "Curious, why attack then run?"

"You know the story of Trojan horses Hawkman?" Dark Supergirl says as she comes out of nowhere and picks up the mace. She proceeds to knock Hawkman around with it. "Hell, if HALF the stories about you were true, you were probably there. Lex took the heat, so I could get into the kitchen."

The evil Girl of Steel then gets hit with a high screeching sound and falls to her knees. It was Black Canary, unleashing her sonic scream.

"Hurts doesn't it?" the other blonde rhetorically asks. "Hypersonics. Only two people and a dog can hear it at a decibel."

Dark Supergirl tries to get up, but to no avail.

"Stay down Supergirl. Tell me what's going on here or I can make it so much worse."

While wincing in pain, Dark Supergirl says, "Then you've just made two mistakes."

"How's that?"

"You should have killed me when you had the chance…AND I'M NOT SUPERGIRL." The evil Kryptonian rips a chunk of metal from the floor and knocks Black Canary over, stopping her sonic scream.

"I don't care who you are," says a new voice. It was The Flash, with a metal cable in hand. As he quickly wraps the cable around Dark Supergirl, he says, "This. Stops. Now."

While wrapped around the cable, Dark Supergirl grins and asks, "Think you're fast Flash?"

"Fastest man ali…"

But before the speedster could finish the blonde had freed herself from her prison and had sped off.

"Dammit," The Flash says as he rushes off after her. The two race around the Watchtower until they finally ran outside.

"Hey. Speed boat," Dark Supergirl now says. The two finally stop running. "Don'tcha know where we are?"

Suddenly, The Flash begins to suffocate and falls to his knees.

"Outside. On the moon. No air. Not breathing." Dark Supergirl then leaves the speedster behind. "Fastest maybe. Brightest? Nu-uh."

Once she lands on the ground, something, or someone, hits her in the face then in the gut.

The evil Girl of Steel begins to use her X-Ray vison, "Where are you." She eventually finds out it was Martian Manhunter, and she grabs him by the neck making him visible. "Martian. I could just set you on fire and be done with it, but snapping your neck is so much more…personal. None of you understand, there's nothing in this universe that can stop me."

Someone else arrives and speaks, "Oh, I wouldn't bet my life on that."

Dark Supegirl turns around and sees that it's none other than her goody two-shoes counterpart. Supergirl hovers in the air with her arms crossed and a serious look on her face, ever ready to pummel her "evil twin" into submission and end this nightmare once and for all.

* * *

 _ **(A/N) One of the same robots that attacked Spidey back in chapters 2 and 3.**_

 ** _((A/N)) In this story, Infinite Crisis and Final Crisis hasn't happened yet, which means in this universe, Barry Allen is still "dead" and Wally West is the main Flash. And while this Spidey has heard of Barry from stories told by the League and even Patty, he has never actually met him._**

* * *

 ** _This is it, the moment you've all been waiting for. Supergirl finally confronts her greatest fear, and what trick does Spidey have up his sleeve, and who the hell did he just call? Find out all of this in the final chapter of the Dark Supergirl arc._**

 ** _Some of you were wondering if I was going to pair Venom with Dark Supergirl. I'm afraid that's not going to happen. I don't know, it just wouldn't feel right, especially considering Eddie is supposed to be in his early 20s in this story and Kara is only just shy from actually being legal. I'm guessing the way the symbiote responded to the Black K in the last chapter was what got people into making that assumption. That was just to show off the functions of the meteorite, which was that it brings out a Kryptonian's inner darkness, kinda like what the symbiote does to a normal human being. The symbiote was only attracted to the Black K's radiation. Speaking of Venom, this is the last you will see of him in this story arc but NOT in this story as a whole, meaning we'll see him again in the future._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment with your thoughts on this chapter or the whole story so far...and I'll try not to get too distracted with Injustice 2, but I'm not making any promises. Until next time..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_You've waited long enough, the conclusion to the Dark Supergirl arc is finally here._**

Chapter 18

 _*Flashback*_

 **Krypton: Roughly 30 years ago**

 _As everything begins to crumble, Zor-El escorts his daughter to the launch bay, where a small space pod is waiting for them._

 _"Kara," the Kryptonian scientist spoke. "Krypton is doomed. My sole regret is that I cannot make the journey with you." As the door to the pod opens, he continues, "Your safety is what's most important. According to my studies, the yellow sun will affect you once you get there. It will make you strong. Maybe invulnerable. To give you an advantage, I've created these yellow solar lights and panels. As your father, I'm a little embarrassed to admit, you'll have to lose your garments before stepping in this pod. It will maximize your exposure prior to landing." Zor-El then gives Kara a small crystal. "Embedded in this crystal is the knowledge you will need. In order to assimilate better, I've made you…innocent. When you get in there…once you've earned their trust…you are to seek out the baby Kal-El…and kill him."_

 _As Kara removes her robe, she now has an evil grin on her face, "Love to daddy."_

 _*End of Flashback*_

 **The Moon: Present day**

"Think about it," Dark Supergirl says to her good half. "Why else would he send me here? Uncle Jor-El thought that Kal-El should be the last son of Krypton. My father Zor-El didn't share that same philosophy. Ever since they were children, Jor-El went out of his way to diminish Zor-El's accomplishments, even though Jor-El was the younger of the two. They were, in Earth terms, Krypton's Cain and Abel. And while our "Cain" never slew "Abel", he'd be damned before he let Jor-El's son be Krypton's heritage…when Zor-El's daughter was much more suited for the task. That would be me. As they say, even on Krypton, the best laid plans…although I prefer the Earth colloquialism, "No good deed goes unpunished." Typically, Jor-El's projections for Krypton's destruction left time for only Kal-El's rocket to leave the galaxy. I should have died that very day, but my will was too strong. It always has been. The crystal had done its job. I arrived as the naïve teenager. My TRUE personality submerged as planned. Everyone came to trust me. Now I was Supergirl. Only the baby Kal-El had grown up. And I would need to bide my time, gain my strength to fulfill my father's destiny. There was a brief moment when I reemerged thanks to Darkseid's wizardry. But the crystal had done its job TOO well. And the innocent became dominant again. Yet Darkseid knew what he'd unleashed. It was HIS brilliance that suggested to Lex Luthor the power of Black Kryptonite. I know it's been haunting you. Did Darkseid make a good girl turn bad? Or did he reveal the REAL you? Well…now you know the truth."

"You're lying," Supergirl finally says. "Nothing like that ever happened."

"Then how do you explain…Me."

If the punch the good Supergirl delivered to her evil half wasn't any indication, she has heard enough.

"EXPLAIN YOU?" she rhetorically and angrily asks. "YOU'RE SOMETHING THAT LEX LUTHOR MADE." Supergirl then delivers another punch. "A COPY." And another. "A FAKE."

However, Dark Supergirl was able to dodge the next incoming blow and strikes her good counterpart in the back of her head with her elbow, "Could be. Unless…YOU are the copy and I'M the real deal." She then proceeds to slam Supergirl's face on a nearby wall. "Face it, YOU don't really remember your origin…when it's crystal clear to me. You have no idea how hard it's been, trapped inside your idiotic head." She hits her good doppelganger's face with her knee. "But you could hear me screaming. Couldn't you Supergirl?" Dark Supergirl then proceeds to grab her good half by the throat. "You don't even have a REAL name. You just let them take part of HIS name and add on the "girl" part."

Supergirl prepares to blast her evil half in the face with her heat vision, "YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE ME."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT," Dark Supergirl shouts back.

Suddenly, both Krytonians hear a random voice in their heads, "GIRLS."

They both turn their heads to see Martain Manhunter and the rest of the Justice League members from earlier standing in front of them.

The green Martian speaks again, "One of you has a great deal of explaining to do."

Dark Supergirl was the first to speak, "My advice to all of you is…run."

Then the good one says, "I hate to agree, but I'll hold onto her until you can get to safety."

"Please," says Black Canary. "Make a move on us."

And then, right out of the blue, Dark Supergirl begins to fly away.

"HEY," shouts the good one. But then she begins to realize something…she's flying back to Earth. "No…Peter." She then proceeds to fly after her.

As the League watches the two Karas leave, Hawkman turns to Martian Manhunter, "What are you waiting for J'onn, you're the only one of us who is fast enough to catch up with them."

However, Martian Manhunter calmly says, "No."

Hawkman is now outraged, "NO? WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Because I know where the girls are headed, and Spider-Man will deal with them when they get there."

Green Lantern's eyes widened at this, "Are you out of your damn mind? He's just a kid, you can't let him handle something like this on his own."

Then J'onn looks over at Hal, "He won't be alone."

* * *

Meanwhile, Supergirl flies through space in an attempt to catch up with her evil twin. The Girl of Steel knows that if Dark Supergirl sets foot on Earth, innocent lives could be in danger…Peter's life could be in danger. She doesn't want that on her conscience, she would kill herself first…both figuratively, and literally if she has to. She is well aware that her boyfriend probably didn't listen to her, and is doing the exact opposite of what she just told him…because she knows him TOO well. She can only pray that Peter has some kind of trick up his sleeve.

As she is flying, Supergirl hears someone shouting at her, "HEY, LOSER GIRL." She then gets tackled by her evil double. "You didn't actually think I ran away? I mean *snort* just how naïve are you?"

Supergirl begins to fight back, "Not very."

The two Karas begin to exchange blows as they reenter Earth's atmosphere.

"You might've been in my head," Supergirl says as she's punching her dark half. "But you can't think for yourself. You talk about Zor-El's agenda. Or maybe it's Darkseid's. Or Luthor's. I've got news for you…THIS Kara Zor-El can think for herself."

The two Supergirls land at a nearby dock somewhere in Manhattan.

As they reemerge from the water they hear someone speak, "Bout time you ladies came back."

That voice was none other than Spider-Man. He is now wearing what looks to be an all-black suit that is covered in glowing green stripes _**(A/N)**_. However, as J'onn said, he is not alone. Standing, by his side are Static, Bombshell, Cloak, Dagger and two new faces. The first one Supergirl recognizes as Conner Kent, aka Superboy, and the other is Cassandra Sandsmark aka Wonder Girl.

"I figured we were gonna need some heavy hitters, so I convinced Superboy here to come out of retirement and help," says Spider-Man.

"When it comes to helping out a friend, it's hard to say no," Superboy says with a smile. He then looks at Supergirl, "Besides, I've been dying to meet my cousin for some time now."

That comment elicits a small smile from the good Girl of Steel.

"And when I saw Superboy and Spidey fly past the Embassy, I couldn't help but tag along," says Wonder Girl.

"So, let me guess, the one in black is the one we need to hit," Static guesses.

"Looks that way," says Cloak.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to a rematch," says Bombshell as she cracks her knuckles. "Even if the person I'm about to pummel isn't the real deal."

With that, Dark Supergirl gives a sinister grin, "Alright then, let's do this. I'll tear each and every one of you apart." She then flies out of the ocean and, in the blink of an eye, is now in front of Spider-Man. She grabs him by the front of the costume and lifts him up in the air, "And I'll start with you. Don't think I forgot about that little stunt you pulled back on Apokolips _**((A/N))**_. Now it's time for some pay…pay…"

Dark Supergirl was starting to feel nauseous all of a sudden. She drops Spider-Man and falls to her knees.

"You sneaky son of a bitch," she now says in a weak tone.

The good Supergirl's eyes widened, as she realizes what's going on. That new suit her boyfriend is wearing, it's a Kryptonite suit.

Spider-Man smirks, "I know babe, I've got some explaining to do, but first, there's an evil twin we need to trounce."

Supergirl's face went from shocked to serious as she nods her head, and she and the rest of the heroes engage her dark half.

Static and Dagger were up first, with the former using his electromagnetic abilities to hurl steel girders and metal poles at Dark Supergirl, and the latter hurling her light daggers to distract her. While the evil Kryptonian was knocking away as much stuff being thrown at her as she can, she didn't realize that Bombshell had leaped up into the air, and had fired a massive energy blast that sends her skidding along the concrete. As Dark Supergirl gets up, she doesn't see Superboy and Supergirl rocketing towards her and they both deliver a devastating uppercut, knocking her into the air. As the evil Kryptonian is airborne, she is suddenly caught in mid-air by a glowing, golden lasso. Wonder Girl proceeds to swing her around until she eventually slams her back on the ground, creating a gigantic crater. Now officially weakened, both by the Green Kryptonite exposure, as well as the beating she had just received, Dark Supergirl once again tries to get up, but then she suddenly realizes that someone is behind her. She looks over her shoulder and sees Cloak towering over her. Her eyes widened as the meta now engulfs her inside his cloak. Cloak reduces himself back to his normal height, ending the fight in its entirety.

"Great job everyone," Spider-Man comments.

Wonder Girl looks over at the wall crawler, "So did we win?"

"All Cloak has to do is keep her in there until she eventually loses consciousness, and since there's no yellow sun and it's nothing but darkness, I say we got this in the bag," Spider-Man answers.

"You really think it's going to be that easy?" Supergirl asks.

"Well…"

"Uh…guys?" Cloak now says.

Dagger looks over at her boyfriend, "Ty, what's wrong?"

Cloak begins to struggle, "I don't think she's down for the count, she's trying to get out. I can't…hold on…much…longer."

Dark Supergirl eventually rockets out of Cloak, sending the meta flying back. The evil Kryptonian is now hovering in the air, her eyes now glowing red.

"Something tells me all we did was piss her off," Bombshell says with fear in her eyes.

"EVERYONE, MOVE," Spider-Man shouts.

The heroes scramble as Dark Supergirl unleashes her heat vision, and they all barely avoid being incinerated. Superboy approaches her from behind and wraps his arms around her, stopping her from trying to fry his allies. Dark Supergirl delivers a devastating head-butt to Superboy, forcing him to let go and then she delivers a massive right hook to his jaw, which sends him flying into the ocean.

"CONNOR," Wonder Girl shouts as she uses her lasso to try and restrain Kara's evil half.

Unfortunately, Dark Supergirl saw it coming and she grabs onto the lasso. The two blondes get into a small tug of war battle until the evil Kryptonian ends up winning the struggle, yanking Wonder Girl towards her and delivering a devastating backhand which sends her flying towards a nearby cement truck, causing it to explode. Dark Supergirl finally lands in front of the remaining heroes that are left standing. She disposes of them quickly with a thunderclap. The evil blonde looks over at the defeated heroes and smirks at her victory. However, that smirk turns into a sadistic grin when she sees one particular hero struggling to get up…It was Spider-Man. The green stripes in his suit is no longer glowing, meaning no more Green Kryptonite (The force of Dark Supergirl's thunderclap must have short circuited the suit). The evil Girl of Steel zooms towards the wall crawler and lifts him up by the front of his costume.

"You know," she finally speaks. "My fake half had dreamt of this moment multiple times. You being in my mercy, just moments away from being barbecued. This was a moment she's been trying so hard to avoid. You know something Peter? I think you're the reason Kara is no longer the person she is destined to be. Ever since she met you she's gone soft, her love for you is what makes her so weak. Perhaps if I kill you, she'll be able to go back to way she was, before she was sent here to this damn planet." Her eyes start to glow red once again. "Let's test that theory shall we?"

But before she could incinerate the spider hero, he speaks, "Before you turn me into Spidey-Flambé, there's just one thing I need to say."

Dark Supergirl's eyes return to normal and she grins again, "Oh, you got some famous last words? I'd love to hear it."

Spider-Man then begins to smirk underneath his mask, "I'm actually trying to distract you again."

The wall crawler then raises his arm and webs the evil Girl of Steel in the face. The webbing then explodes, which reveals that he had just used his explosive gel webbing.

The explosion forces Dark Supergirl to drop Spider-Man, to which he leaps out of the way and shouts, "NOW KARA."

And within seconds, Supergirl comes flying in with a dump truck and slams it on her evil counterpart, creating a massive explosion. After a few seconds, Dark Supergirl eventually appears out of the rubble only to get tackled by her good half from out of nowhere, both of them now flying into the air. While airborne, Supergirl delivers a series of punches to her evil half. One punch on each side of her face and then to her gut. She then delivers a double axe handle that sends Dark Supergirl through the roof of an abandoned five story building that was scheduled for demolition. The evil Kryptonian is lying on her back and she tries to sit up, only for her good counterpart to tackle her once again through the floor. The impact makes the entire building collapse. This makes the other heroes rush towards the wreckage to see if their friend is okay. There was rubble everywhere, finding the two Karas would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Eventually a fist begins to burst free from a huge pile and emerging from it was none other than the good Supergirl, dragging the evil one by the cape. Dark Supergirl's costume is in tatters and she has blood coming from her bottom lip.

The good Girl of Steel grabs her dark half by the collar with both of her hands and says, "If what you say about my past is true, then I'm sorry to say that I'm not that person anymore. To hell with my destiny, from now on, I'm going to choose my own path, make my own decisions, and you will be nothing but a distant memory, a memory that will remain repressed for as long as I live. I said it before and I'll say it again, you are nothing like me…and you never will be."

With that Supergirl delivers one final punch to her dark counterpart, knocking her out cold. As Dark Supergirl falls to floor unconscious, something unexpected happens…She begins to fade away. This doesn't surprise Supergirl at all and she just falls to her knees in exhaustion.

Spider-Man rushes towards his girlfriend's aid. The Girl of Steel sees her boyfriend kneel down next to her, and she can tell he is silently asking if she is okay. To which she smiles and says, "I'll be fine."

Meanwhile, Wonder Girl looks over her shoulder and sees Superboy walking in her direction, he is seen clutching his jaw. When the demigod rushes towards her boyfriend to see if he's okay, the Superman clone puts his hand out, silently telling her to hold on a moment. He then begins to twist his jaw, and there was a snapping sound along with a painful yell from Superboy himself.

"Ah, man that hurt," he now says. "She punched me so hard she broke my jaw."

Supergirl now gives a look of guilt, "Sorry." However, Superboy waves it off, "Don't worry about it, it wasn't ENTIRELY your fault."

As Wonder Girl embraces Superboy, satisfied with the fact that he's alright, she then turns to the other heroes, "So NOW did we win?"

Spider-Man looks over at Supergirl, to which the Girl of Steel smiles and nods, "Yeah, we won." And then she and Spider-Man share a warm embrace.

* * *

 **Fortress of Solitude**

Supergirl is once again looking at the red sun chamber, her reflection showing in the glass.

"So," Superman asks from behind. "Have you made your decision?"

An unmasked Spider-Man stands next to the Man of Steel, having nothing to say.

Supergirl touches the glass on the chamber and says, "Ever since I came to Earth and discovered these powers, all I ever thought about was how I wanted to get rid of them. I thought someone like me didn't deserve to have that kind of power, that I would end up hurting someone." She lets go of the glass and then looks down at her costume, "But the more times I put on this costume, the more I start to realize how much this means something." She then turns around to face the two males. "I now understand why you do this Kal. By being Superman, you inspire people to be better than they are, you give them strength and reassurance, you try to make this world a better place. I don't know if you've heard, but I saved a child from a burning building the other night. If I hadn't stepped in to help, she never would have seen her mother again. There are people who look up to me and depend on me just as much as they do you. Normally I don't see myself as much of a role model, but part of me doesn't want to disappoint them. By removing my powers, I thought I would be doing this world a favor, but now I realize that I'm only taking the coward's way out. Instead I should focus on being the best hero I can be. I appreciate you trying to help me with my problem Kal, but I've made my choice. Supergirl stays…because the world still needs her."

With a smile on his face, Superman walks over to his cousin and embraces her. Supergirl hugs him back.

They break from their hug and the Man of Steel puts a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "If that's your decision, then I won't stop you."

Moments later, Spider-Man and Supergirl are walking down the hall of the Fortress, ready to head home.

"Man," the wall crawler says as he looks around. "This takes me back."

The young Kryptonian looks at her boyfriend, "What do you mean?"

"Isn't this how we first met? You and me, walking down this very hallway? A lot can change in a few months huh?"

Supergirl giggles, "Yeah, it sure can."

Spider-Man looks over at his girlfriend, "Are you sure about this?"

Supergirl looks back, "Sure about what?"

"I mean, when we first met, your biggest desire was to be human like the rest of the world. What made you want to give that all up?"

Supergirl looks down on the ground and smiles, "Sometimes…to do what's right you need to be steady, and give up the thing you want the most…even your desires."

With a shocked look on his face, Spider-Man stops to watch his girlfriend walk ahead of him. He then gives a small smile and says in a low voice, "Thanks, Aunt May."

* * *

 **Kara's apartment, Manhattan, New York**

Kara hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it. She's wearing a bright, yellow sweater with a white dress shirt underneath, black dress pants and black converses. She's not wearing her glasses and her hair is down, but considering who is at the door she felt like she didn't need them. The young Kryptonian answers the door and sees Peter smiling at her. However, when Kara looks down, she notices something unusual. In her boyfriend's arms is an orange cat.

Kara blinks at this, "What's with the cat?"

Peter, never losing his smile, looks down at the creature he's holding and says, "I found this little guy roaming around the backyard. I was thinking about asking Aunt May if we could keep him, but then I thought, maybe it's best if you can have him. You don't have anyone else living with you here, and you could definitely use the company. Maybe it will help stop with the nightmares. Also, maybe having a pet you can be gentle with can be a great way to help keep your "other half" at bay. So what do you say? The poor thing could use a good home."

Kara continues to look at the cat, then looks back at Peter and then chuckles, "Alright, I'll take him."

Peter then hands the cat over the Kara, and the two teens walk over to the living room and sit on the couch.

After some silence, Peter speaks first, "So, how are you feeling?"

As Kara puts the cat down, she sighs and then smiles, "I've been feeling a lot better actually. Ever since we took down evil me, those nightmares I keep having just…stopped."

The spider hero smiles, "I'm glad. Still, talk about having to face your demons. Who needs a therapist when we can literally punch our fears and insecurities in the face?"

Kara giggles and then says, "Still, I can feel her inside of me though, lurking, just waiting to come out again."

Peter rest his hand on top of Kara's, "If she does show up again, we'll be waiting, even got the Kryptonite suit on standby."

"You still haven't told me where you got that suit from."

Peter scratches the back of his head, "Well…you see…after our little adventure on Apokolips, I may have pulled a Batman and came up with some kind of contingency plan to prevent something like that from happening again. I made blueprints on a suit that was powered by Green K that would be able to help me stand toe to toe with a Kryptonian. Problem is, I didn't have the proper resources to make something that high tech. J.J. doesn't pay me nearly enough for those Spidey pics, but you know that already. Anyway, when we had that conversation at ESU a while back, and you told me about the nightmares you were having, I figured now was the time to get to work on it, and who better to help me than the one person who is a pro at coming up with contingency plans against evil Supermen and women. I showed Bruce my schematics, he gave me the necessary resources and, viola, Kryptonite suit. I didn't tell you about it because, well, I figured if it was going to be used to fight you, it's best if you didn't know." He then looks at his girlfriend in guilt, "I'm sorry for having kept something like this from you."

Kara gives Peter a reassuring smile, "It's okay, I was the one who wanted you and Kal to lock me into the Phantom Zone if I ever turned bad again."

"That's the thing though, the suit had enough Green K in it to only weaken a Kryptonian, not hurt them. Because even if I had no choice but to fight you, I could never hurt you."

This elicits another smile and a kiss from Kara. When the two break from their kiss, Kara says, "I love you, so much."

Peter smiles and says, "I love you too."

After some more silence, Kara speaks again, "You know, even though the nightmares stopped, I now keep having…other dreams."

This sparks the spider hero's curiosity, "What kind of dreams?"

The young Kryptonian bites her bottom lip, "Well…last night I dreamt I was in a grassy plain. I was in a white gown, holding a bouquet of pink flowers, surrounded by flowering dogwood trees. Right in front of me was everyone we knew, sitting on a row of benches…and then…you came walking down the middle in a tuxedo…"

Peter's eyes widened. He finally realizes what dream his girlfriend was having, "You dreamt the two of us getting married?"

Kara, with her face turning beet red, now nods.

The spider hero sits back on the couch, awestruck, "I…I got nothing."

"Do you imagine it though?"

Peter looks over at Kara, "Us getting married? It…may have crossed my mind once or twice. But…I don't know how marriage works on Krypton, but I can tell you it's probably way different than how it is here."

Kara giggles again, "Peter, don't worry, I know we have to wait until we get out of high school to be able to get married. I'm just asking if you ever imagined the two us reaching that point in the future."

Peter breathes a sigh of relief and then says, "Then yes, I can definitely see us taking that step."

Kara grins and gives her boyfriend another peck on the lips. She then says, "Besides, on Krypton, our way of marriage doesn't require some fancy wedding. All we really have to do in order to prove our marital status is to…well…"

Peter looks over at his girlfriend and sees her blushing. He was able to connect the dots and begins to blush as well. He clears his throat and says, "Uh, yeah, we can wait a while to do…that…too. I'm in no rush."

Kara giggles again and the two teens hear a small meow. They look over to the side and see the orange cat hopping off of a recliner, having left streak marks on the seat. It was then Kara had a thought.

She looks over at her boyfriend, "I think I know what to name the cat…"

* * *

 **OSCORP**

After everyone had gone home, Harry now sits in his office in disgruntlement. His big revenge plan against his former best friend had gone south, Venom seemed to have dropped off the face the Earth, so has Lex.

With that, the young CEO gets up from his seat, "Well, if you want something done right, you'll have to do it yourself."

He stops near a bookcase and takes out "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde". The bookcase begins to lift up into the air, revealing a secret passage. Harry walks down the stairs and enters a dark room. The lights turn on, and it reveals a hidden laboratory that stores his father's Green Goblin equipment. Everything from the bat glider to the pumpkin bombs were all here, as well as canisters containing Globulin Green. However, Harry ignores all of that and makes his way to a display case that stores his father's costume. He stares at it for a moment and then walks over to look at a brand new costume. It's a suit that resembles his father's, only this time the color scheme is orange and blue. Underneath the hood of the costume is a bright yellow mask complete with red eyes. Harry continues to look at the suit, his reflection being shown through the glass.

* * *

 _ **(A/N) Basically it's the Big Time suit, at least in terms of look.**_

 _ **((A/N)) She's talking about when Spidey blue beaned her in the previous story.**_

* * *

 ** _And with that the Dark Supergirl arc comes to a close, but if the stinger at the end wasn't any indication, there is still more to come, so stay tuned._**

 ** _For those who are unaware, the first chapter of my brand new Spidey fic has also been uploaded. It's called Spider-Man: The Young Avenger. This puts our favorite wall crawler back on his home turf in the Marvel Universe, and it will be an amalgam of the MCU, Ultimate and 616. The first chapter is a prologue that will set the stage for what's to come, and by the time you read this I will already be hard at work with the next chapter which will kick off the actual story. Expect it to be out very soon, along with the next chapter of The World According to Peter Parker and Karen Starr._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a comment with you thoughts on the story so far. Until next time..._**


End file.
